Un nouveau monde
by Amayell
Summary: Une jeune fille contemporaine à notre monde se retrouve plongée dans le monde de divergente sans savoir comment elle est arrivée là... Va-t-elle réussir à s'adapter à ce monde impitoyable ? Trouvera-t-elle comment elle est arrivée là et comment retourner chez elle ? Le Chicago des factions recèle bien des surprises...
1. Prologue

**Je vous propose une fanfiction basée sur Divergente. Elle se focalisera sur Eric qui est un personnage très intéressant et instigateur de fantasmes personnels XD, ainsi qu'une héroïne étrangère à cet univers.**

Ceci est ma première fanfic, alors… soyez tolérants svp ^^'

J'aimerai mettre les choses au clair. Je n'ai pas lu les bouquins et je n'ai vu que le premier film (honte à mooiiiii) promis je vais me rattraper et me les enfiler dès que j'ai le temps !

Donc l'histoire qui suit n'est basée que sur ledit film et très (très très) librement inspirée des personnages et de l'univers de Veronica Roth. Si le début rejoint le film, je pense que la fin finira par diverger (ouh le jeu de mots) totalement ! Un peu comme un univers parallèle de divergente en fait. Bonne lecture !

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires, et enjoy !**

**_Disclaimer : je ne possède aucun droit sur Divergente ou ses personnages, l'œuvre et son contenu sont la propriété de Veronica Roth._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prologue<em>**

La lumière m'aveuglait. Je tentai de déplacer ma main devant mes yeux mais rien ne cachait cette ampoule insupportable. Mon corps ne semblait pas répondre. J'associais cette sensation à un vague souvenir de réveil post-opératoire, lorsque les néons de la salle de réanimation m'avaient aveuglée petite, après une appendicectomie. Mais en me concentrant je n'entendais ni le bip des moniteurs, ni les voix douces et rassurantes des infirmières.

Quelque chose devait reposer sur ma poitrine car je respirais mal. Mes doigts remuèrent. Bien. Je commençais à récupérer l'usage de mes muscles mais c'était pour l'instant insuffisant pour me cacher les yeux. Plissant mes paupières je tentai de définir le lieu. Je remarquai une tache bleue autour de l'ampoule incandescente. Le ciel ! C'était le ciel… et l'ampoule était tout bonnement le soleil ! Devant ma propre bêtise, un petit rire me secoua.

Grossière erreur. Une douleur irradia le long de mon thorax, voilant mes yeux et me donnant la nausée. Une faible plainte associée à un grognement traversa mes lèvres.

Mon Dieu… faites que cette douleur cesse ! De panique ma respiration s'accéléra déclenchant de nouvelles vagues de souffrance. Des larmes perlèrent sur mes cils. L'étau qui me comprimait la poitrine se resserra.

Tout à coup, un ombre occulta le soleil et je ressenti une vive piqûre au bras. La douleur s'envola instantanément. Je bougeai alors légèrement la tête et aperçut un homme.

Dans un affreux couinement aigu je fini par retrouver mon ouïe. Mes oreilles sifflaient mais je pouvais entendre des voix.

« Une survivante ! J'ai besoin d'une équipe médicale d'urgence ! »

L'homme se pencha sur moi et me recouvrit d'un long manteau. « Tient bon, me dit-il, les secours arrivent. »

« Froid… Soif… » Tentais-je d'articuler, mais ma propre voix me paraissait totalement étrangère, rocailleuse et essoufflée.

Je vis l'homme retirer son foulard et le mouiller avec sa gourde, puis il m'humecta la bouche en tamponnant l'étoffe.

Mes lèvres craquelées retrouvèrent leur élasticité.

Je le fixais. Blond, toute sa tenue semblait suivre sa couleur de cheveux : une chemise jaune paille, un pantalon jaune cendré et de gros godillots beiges. Un éclat attira mon regard. A son poignet, un bracelet orné d'un grelot doré tintinnabulait doucement.

– Où suis-je ? Que… qu'est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi…

– Chut, fit il en plaquant une main sur ma bouche, ne parle pas, tu es à l'entrepôt 13, une explosion s'est produite.

Sa main remonta vers mes cheveux et les caressa tendrement. Ma vision se brouilla et je perdis pied alors que d'autres silhouettes m'entouraient. Je me sentis tomber dans le noir et le grelot tintait, tintait…

* * *

><p><em>Votre mission si vous l'acceptez... Review, review, review ! L'histoire vous intéresse t-elle ? Que dois-je améliorer ?<em>

_PS : ce message ne s'autodétruira pas dans 5 secondes !_


	2. Lendemains difficiles

_Puisque j'étais en avance en écriture, je poste la suite maintenant. Par la suite je pense poster un chapitre par semaine (si tout se passe bien)._

_Bisous bisous les loulous !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 <em>Lendemains difficiles<em>**

Une nouvelle fois je me réveillais sans savoir ou j'étais. Cette fois j'étais bel et bien dans une salle de réanimation. Si je ne sentais plus aucune douleur, l'étau qui rendait ma respiration difficile était toujours là. Pourtant seul un drap d'hôpital reposait sur ma poitrine. Je cherchais la petite alarme pour appeler l'infirmière mais ne le trouvait pas. Je me risquai donc à appeler mais je fus prise d'une telle quinte de toux que je dus y renoncer.

Je tentais de me rappeler les évènements. J'étais partie avec mes parents et ma sœur de La Nouvelle Orléans pour Chicago, où nous devions passer les vacances d'été chez nos grands-parents.

Le trajet avait été perturbé par de nombreuses turbulences. Mon dernier souvenir remontait à l'annonce de l'hôtesse qui nous signalait que nous allions atterrir d'ici une dizaine de minutes. L'avalanche de directives de sécurité qui suivait m'avait contrainte à mettre mes écouteurs, appuyer sur play et fermer les yeux. Puis plus rien.

Rien ! Je ne me rappelais rien d'autre ! Juste m'être réveillé dehors parmi des gravats.

L'avion s'était-il crashé ? Une bouffée de panique m'envahit. _Non, pas ça !_ Quelque chose en moi refusait cette hypothèse_, je ne serais pas en vie, c'est impossible, je n'ai pas de blessures, si c'était un crash je serais sûrement brûlée, ou couverte de bleus…_ Sans parler des fractures.

Mon calme retrouvé, je contemplais à nouveau la pièce. Les machines sont étranges. Tout semble être du dernier cri en matière de technologie. Les écrans me font penser à ceux que l'on peut voir dans les films d'Iron Man. Les hôpitaux ont énormément évolué, mais je dois être dans une clinique privée pour avoir un tel niveau de technologie.

Au bout de 20min je commence sérieusement à m'ennuyer. Seul le bip-bip de ce qui semble être un électrocardiogramme trouble le silence. Je m'amuse à le faire varier en retenant ma respiration, puis en respirant de plus en plus vite.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, un docteur et deux infirmières entrèrent l'ai paniqués. En me voyant sourire faiblement, ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

– J'ai cru qu'on était en train de la perdre, marmonna le médecin avant de s'en aller.

Immédiatement je me redressais.

Avec douceur, une infirmière me força à me rallonger.

– Doucement, tu ne dois pas faire d'efforts pour l'instant.

– Où suis-je ? Que s'est-il passé ? Et où est ma famille ?

Elle me sourit.

– Ne t'inquiète pas tu es en sécurité, à l'infirmerie des fraternels…

– Non mais où, dans quelle ville ? La coupai-je.

– Quelle ville ?! Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, mais… Où veux-tu être enfin ma chérie ? A Chicago ! Ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix ! Tout est détruit autour ! Elle souriait comme si j'étais idiote. Ou folle. Ou les deux.

– Pardon ?! Je restai bouche bée, secouant la tête.

L'autre infirmière s'avança et s'adressa à sa collègue.

– Attend Miranda, les scanners ne montraient rien d'inquiétant mais rien n'indique qu'elle ne fasse pas une petite amnésie suite au choc ?

Elle se tourna vers moi.

– L'entrepôt 13 a explosé, les audacieux pensent à un attentat ; tu te trouvais la bas et a été atteinte de plein fouet par l'explosion. Tu es, comme Miranda l'a dit, à l'infirmerie fraternelle. Tu y as passé environ 17h, il est 10 heures du matin. Les examens ont montré 2 côtes cassées et quelques contusions mais c'est tout, tu as eu beaucoup de chance. Ne t'inquiète pas, avec le sérum de consolidation tes côtes devraient être ressoudées d'ici… 2 jours je pense.

Miranda l'infirmière opina de la tête.

– Je suis désolée que tes parents ne soient pas passés te voir mais tu étais… Comment dire…

– Lorsqu'on t'a trouvée tu étais nue, alors sans vêtement on ne pouvait pas identifier ta faction d'origine. Tu peux nous dire ton nom et de quelle faction tu viens ma belle ?

Elles me regardaient toutes les deux de l'attente plein les yeux.

Des sanglots commençaient à monter dans ma poitrine.

– Je… Je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites, comment mes côtes peuvent elles se ressouder en 3 jours et… Ces factions… Je n'en sais rien… Je… Je veux juste rentrer chez mes grands-parents et… mais attendez… Et l'avion ?! Qu'est-il devenu ?!

Les 2 infirmières se consultèrent du regard. Celle dénommée Miranda partit et l'autre me regardait avec un air d'incompréhension.

– Quel avion ?! Il n'y a plus d'avion depuis la grande guerre enfin ! Tu parles d'un jouet ?

– J'AI 18 ANS ! Hurlais-je, QU'EST-CE QUE JE PEUX BIEN FOUTRE D'UN JOUET !

Je hoquetais et pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps à présent. L'infirmière parue submergée par mon chagrin, elle me serra les mains.

– Chut, chut, chut trésor, calme toi… Dis-moi ton nom, nous serons en mesure de t'identifier et tes parents viendront te chercher, d'accord… ?

– Je m'appelle… Aliénor… Puis je repartis dans une crise de sanglot sans réussir à dire mon nom.

L'infirmière se leva et m'injecta un produit qui m'embruma totalement l'esprit. A nouveau, un sommeil profond me fit perdre pied avec la réalité.

...

Je commençais à en avoir assez de ces réveils déstabilisants. Je tentais de faire le point. _Je m'appelle Aliénor Davis, de La Nouvelle Orléans, Louisiane, 18 ans et toutes mes dents. J'ai une sœur, Blanche, un chat, Lafayette et mes parents sont mariés depuis bientôt 20 ans. Je suis américaine mais mes ancêtres sont Français, d'où ces noms inhabituels hérités de célèbres reines de France. Je suis partie le 3 juillet 2014 pour aller chez mes grands-parents à Chicago, afin de passer les vacances d'été et fêter l'anniversaire de mariage de mes parents._

Bien. Je me rappelais donc de tout. Mais pas pour ces infirmières. Pourquoi pensaient-elles que j'étais amnésique ? Et cette histoire de faction, de sérum… _Merde ! Ça n'existe pas dans la vraie vie ! On n'est pas dans un film !_

Je me levais et remontais le store.

_Et bientôt quoi… ?! Ils vont me faire le coup des super-héros ?! _

Je restais interdite devant la vue que m'offrait la fenêtre.

Un paysage de désolation s'étendait devant moi. Le lac Michigan était en grande partie asséché. Tous les immeubles tombaient en morceau, fragiles béquilles vers le ciel, soutenant à peine leur propre poids. Des sortes de grands aérateurs étaient fixés dessus. De l'herbe jaunie par le soleil sortait des nids de poules d'une route défoncée, comme si quelqu'un avait perdu une cargaison de paillassons.

Un mot me vint à l'esprit pour décrire ce paysage : Apocalypse. Je fermai les yeux. Mais en les rouvrant, la vision de désolation était bien là, ancrée dans la réalité. Ce cauchemar n'en était pas un. C'était réel.

Subjuguée et perdue je me laissais tomber sur une chaise toute proche. _Réfléchis Al, réfléchis !_ M'admonestais-je en silence.  
>Mon père était – est – inspecteur de police. L'une de ses techniques préférées consistait à faire croire au suspect qu'il savait déjà tout afin de l'inciter à déballer son sac et récupérer ses aveux. Je décidai de faire pareil. C'était la seule option valable.<br>Au mieux, je délire à cause du choc. Tout va rentrer dans la normale, et je vais passer mes vacances comme prévu. Au pire… Au pire ? Je suis dans un programme gouvernemental illégal et top-secret, je suis dans une émission de télé réalité avec une caméra cachée, c'est vraiment la fin des temps et j'ai été cryogénisé jusqu'à ce que le monde puisse être à nouveau reconstruit ? Au choix. Je n'avais aucun indice.

Je décidai donc de feindre l'amnésie et de prendre mon mal en patience.


	3. Jeanine

**Chapitre 3 _Jeanine_**

Max et Jeanine Matthews observaient la jeune femme trouvée dans les décombres à travers la vitre sans tain de l'hôpital.

– Et… vous dites qu'elle ne se souvient plus de rien ?

– C'est cela, opina Miranda, elle ne se souvient plus de son nom ou de sa famille, ni même de sa faction. C'est étrange car l'appartenance à une faction est très forte et à son âge elle y vit depuis au moins 2 ans. Nous n'avons jamais vu une telle amnésie. Elle n'a même pas le sens de la réalité, ce matin elle nous a parlé d'un avion ! Honnêtement, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

– Moi je sais, coupa Jeanine, je pense qu'inconsciemment elle a remplacé la réalité par quelque chose dont elle se souvient, par exemple des informations du XXIème siècle qu'elle a dû voir en cours d'histoire, afin de combler le vide laissé par l'amnésie.

Elle se tourna vers Max.

– Il y a quelque chose qui pourrait débloquer tout cela. Le sérum de vérité. Même le subconscient ne peut pas y résister.

– Mais si une zone du cerveau est touchée, l'empêchant de se souvenir ? Le sérum ne peut agir ? demanda Max.

– Justement, intervint Miranda, les examens n'ont révélé aucune lésion. Elle n'a pas un choc, un hématome ou une égratignure qui peut justifier ce phénomène. Tout est purement psychologique !

– D'où le sérum de vérité. J'aimerai l'y soumettre au plus vite.

Elle se tourna vers son assistant.

– Vois avec nos contacts chez les sincères, je veux une réponse ce soir, et en privé. Je ne veux pas que cette information soit divulguée. Et quand à vous Max…

– On trouve ceux qui ont fait sauter cet entrepôt, on les interroge et on les exécute. Vous ne l'avouerez jamais Jeanine, mais je sais que cette histoire vous met en rage. Surtout quand on sait ce que contenait réellement cet entrepôt.

Le leader des érudits redressa la tête et sa bouche se crispa en un sourire pincé.

– Mais moi je l'avoue, ça me mets hors de moi. Maintenant imaginez qui prend tout ça comme un affront personnel ? Eric. Il est fou de rage que les rebelles aient eu l'audace de faire cela, et de surcroit, en plein jour. Il les trouvera, et je n'aimerais pas être à la place de ces rats quand il aura mis la main dessus.

Jeanine sembla se détendre.

– Parfait. Bien entendu, cette jeune femme ne doit avoir aucun contact avec l'extérieur, surveillance maximale.

– Je posterai nuit et jour deux audacieux devant sa porte, seuls nous ou l'infirmière pourront passer.

Jeanine sourit à la jeune nurse et la regarda comme si elle était trop bête pour comprendre.

– Miranda c'est vous qui vous en occuperez dorénavant, jusqu'à ce qu'on ait des réponses. Pouvez-vous faire cela ? En toute discrétion je veux dire ?

La jeune infirmière rayonnait de fierté.

– Bien sûr Madame !

– Maintenant j'aimerai m'entretenir seule à seule avec cette jeune fille s'il vous plait.

Jeanine salua Max d'un discret signe de tête et entra dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

**…**

La poignée tourna et la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme d'une quarantaine d'année. De taille moyenne, elle portait un tailleur bleu strict, assortit à ses yeux. Ses cheveux blonds brillants étaient fixés en un carré impeccablement lisse. Elle représentait parfaitement la femme snob, classique mais élégante et un tantinet froide. En bref, la femme politique dans toute sa splendeur.

Pourtant elle se présenta à moi de manière amicale et pour la première fois depuis mes réveils mouvementés, elle fut la première à s'adresser à moi comme à une personne sensée.

Elle me tendit la main, que j'acceptais de serrer avec un certain plaisir. Enfin quelqu'un qui ne m'infantilisait pas. Précautionneusement elle s'assit à côté de moi.

– Je m'appelle Jeanine Matthews. Peut-être te souviens-tu de moi ?

Devant mon air dubitatif elle continua.

– Je suis une chercheuse, professeur, et également leader des érudits. On m'a dit que tu ne te souvenais de rien, donc permet moi de te faire un petit exposé pour te rafraichir la mémoire. Parfois les amnésiques la retrouvent en étant devant le fait accompli. Cela donne au cerveau un petit coup de pouce et l'encourage à repartir tout seul.

J'écoutais attentivement. Il semblait que mon plan fonctionnait. _J'aurai bientôt toutes les informations à ma disposition_. J'affichais un air perdu et plein d'espoir et m'assit confortablement.

– Je commencerai par la grande guerre. L'humanité entière a été annihilée. A notre connaissance, seule la ville de Chicago est encore debout. C'est ici que sont venus tous les survivants. Les anciens modèles de régimes politiques ayant montré leurs limites, la société est maintenant répartie en cinq factions. Des tests déterminent ton appartenance à une faction, et chacune a son importance. Les érudits, dont je fais partie, sont les chercheurs, professeurs et mémoire vivante de la cité. Les fraternels nourrissent la population grâce à leurs fermes et font d'excellents soignants. La fonction des sincères est décrite dans leur nom ; incapables de mentir, ils font appliquer les lois et fournissent les juristes dont nous avons besoin. Les audacieux défendent la cité et ses habitants. Et pour finir, les altruistes. Ils étaient censés s'oublier au profit des autres, et diriger cette cité.

– Etaient ?

– Oui, soupira-t-elle, malheureusement il semble qu'ils aient perdu de vue leur objectif et ils ont fini corrompus, profitant de leur statut. Nous sortons juste d'une émeute sur fond de guerre civile hélas. Les altruistes sont maintenant destitués de leur pouvoir. Mais ils n'en sont pas moins importants. Certains sont toujours remplis de leur envie d'aider et continuent de le faire.

– C'est bizarre que le pouvoir soit remis à une seule « faction » comme vous dites. Ca ressemble fort à un régime totalitaire votre truc.

Elle parut étonnée.

– Exactement. J'ai toujours trouvé absurde cette idée que le pouvoir soit aux mains d'un seul groupe, surtout que ce n'était pas le plus apte à gouverner. Les savants, ceux avec des idées concrètes et rationnelles auraient dû avoir ce rôle… Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé… C'est pourquoi nous avons revu quelque peu le système depuis. Maintenant la ville est dirigée par quelques personnes : les leaders des audacieux, ceux des sincères et ceux des érudits, dont moi-même. Les fraternels ont refusé d'y prendre part, ils détestent les querelles et ne sont pas fait pour la politique… Une commission composée à parts égales de membres des différentes factions nous aide.

– Cela me semble déjà plus démocratique.

– Plus juste, c'est cela…

Elle plissa les yeux comme pour lire à travers moi.

– Enfin bref. Nous vivons donc organisés en factions et avons peu d'échange entre chaque. Une fois que nous avons choisi, notre place est assurée pour toute notre vie. Nous avons coutume de dire « la faction avant les liens du sang ».

– Mais… N'est-ce pas dommage, ou frustrant de se limiter toute sa vie à un seul domaine ?

– Bien sûr que non, car chacun a sa place et l'occupe avec justesse. Il vaut mieux 5 experts connaissant leurs domaines de compétences et leurs limites, sachant déléguer aux autres quand ils s'estiment dépassés, que 5 personnes avec plusieurs compétences mais sachant à moitié ce qu'ils font, non ?

_Son discours se tient_, elle pourrait retourner le cerveau de n'importe qui, pensais-je. Mais Je refusai de cataloguer et catégoriser les gens. Chaque dictateur dans l'histoire avait tenté de faire pareil afin de fragiliser la population et l'empêcher de réfléchir. Malgré ce discours ignoble j'acquiesçai. Me conformer à ce monde était mon unique chance. Elle parut satisfaite.

– Je vais te laisser digérer ces informations. Ce soir nous avons prévu un examen qui t'aidera à recouvrer la mémoire. Ne t'inquiète pas c'est indolore, grâce à un sérum de vérité nous allons interroger ton subconscient… Un peu comme l'hypnose.

Lorsqu'elle quitta la salle je remarquai deux personnes tout de noir vêtues. J'ai droit à mes propres gardes du corps ? Je me remémorai les paroles de l'inconnu. _Ah oui ils pensent à un attentat_. Je ne me sentais pas très rassurée, leur présence signifiait que j'étais encore potentiellement en danger.

Doublement en danger même. Jeanine avait parlé d'un sérum de vérité… Si c'était vraiment, je veux dire VRAIMENT un sérum de vérité, j'étais sur le point de déballer tous mes secrets. Et pas du genre « je trouve Julian du club de natation super sexy » mais bien « saluuut, je viens d'un autre monde, je trouve votre société débile et je prévois de m'échapper d'ici le plus vite possible ». _Je suis pas dans la merde_.

* * *

><p><em>Bon. Pour l'instant je vous le concède ce n'est pas hyper passionnant, mais je pose les bases ! It has to be done ! Il devrait y avoir un peu plus d'action par la suite, et d'autres personnages devraient entrer en scène.<em>

_La semaine prochaine je n'ai pas beaucoup de cours, donc je vais prendre de l'avance et je pourrai poster plus vite. On n'imagine pas à quel point c'est dur d'écrire, on doit tout construire, on a peur de décevoir... _

_Enfin bref, enjoy !_


	4. Invitée mystère

_Un grand merci pour toutes les reviews, j'essaye d'y répondre quand j'y pense mais je suis tête en l'air ;)_

_Vous me faites rêver, ci-mer à tous !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 <em>Invitée mystère<em>**

« Elle n'existe pas ».

Les quatre mots tombèrent comme une masse aux oreilles des personnes présentes dans la pièce.

– Impossible, protesta Max, depuis des dizaines et des dizaines d'années, chaque personne, de sa naissance à sa mort est enregistrée ici, au centre de renseignement des audacieux. Elle est forcément dans le fichier.

– Sauf si c'est une sans faction, argumenta Jeanine.

– Sûrement pas.

Jeanine se tourna vers le jeune homme qui venait de parler.

– Peux-tu développer Éric ?

– Avant de venir ici, je suis passé observer notre invitée mystère ; vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche pour une sans faction ?

Éric haussa les épaules et leva les deux mains comme s'il attendait que quelqu'un donne la réponse. Devant l'air interrogateur de tout le monde, il leva les yeux au ciel.

– Primo, absolument tout le monde est dans ce fichier, et même si nous finissons par perdre leur trace, nous connaissons et enregistrons tous ceux qui quittent le système pour la rue. Secundo, vous avez regardé la gamine, mis à part les contusions dues à l'explosion, elle n'a aucune maladie, aucune cicatrice. Si elle était une sans faction, elle serait couturée comme le monstre de Frankenstein à présent. Ils passent leur temps à se battre ou à se poignarder dans le dos les uns les autres. De plus le manque de soins lui donnerait l'air d'une femme de 30 ans. Les sans factions sont tous carencés. Regardez-la de nouveau, vous verrez qu'elle a une peau parfaite et des ongles propres !

Jeanine acquiesça. Éric l'impressionnait, loin d'être seulement la brute qu'il laissait présager, son intelligence d'érudit ressortait souvent. Alliée à ses capacités d'audacieux, cela en faisait un enquêteur et un leader redoutable.

– Effectivement elle est mince mais pas maigre, de plus les bilans sanguin l'on révélé, elle est en excellente santé.

– Cela n'explique toujours pas d'où elle vient, renchérit Max.

Éric appuya ses poings sur une table.

– Elle a échappé au système, je ne vois que ça. Sa famille a dû la cacher.

– Peu probable, mais au point où on en est, c'est la seule explication logique… Henry, en tant qu'analyste en chef, repasse le fichier au peigne fin et voit si vous n'avez pas fait d'erreur, on ne peut se permettre de se tromper, ordonna Max, monte également une équipe qui se chargera de trouver les failles. Vérifie tous les tests passés depuis 4 ans, cherche s'il n'y a pas d'anomalies et compare les résultats avec les citoyens actuels des factions et des sans factions, s'il reste une personne ce sera forcément « l'invité mystère ».

Éric s'adressa également aux analystes.

– Vérifiez aussi toute consommation suspecte dans les factions. Une famille qui reçoit plus de nourriture ou d'eau qu'elle ne devrait, une famille dont on ne voit que rarement les membres… Vérifiez également du côté des divergentes mortes. L'une d'entre elle n'a peut-être pas été exécutée comme elle aurait dû l'être…

Jeanine quant à elle semblait calme, mais qui la connaissait bien remarquait que ses yeux bleu lagon étaient à présent couleur océan déchaîné.

– Aucune piste ne doit être négligée, j'exige de comprendre. Je ne veux plus attendre, trouvez la faille dans le fichier si vous voulez, mais en attendant je la passe au sérum de vérité. Cette fille est comme un cheveu sur la soupe, on ne sait pas d'où il vient et il n'y a rien de plus désagréable.

Elle tourna les talons, suivie de près par son assistant.

– Je l'accompagne, renchérit Éric, Max, tu t'occupes du fichier ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête. Éric pointa du doigt les analystes et les balaya de son regard bleu glacial.

– Trouvez ce qui déconne.

Le ton impérieux montrait que l'échec ne serait pas toléré.

**…**

J'observais les gens qui venaient d'entrer dans ma chambre :

Jeanine, dont la présence me réconfortait un peu, un homme sévère vêtu de blanc qui devait avoir la quarantaine, et un jeune homme tatoué, à l'allure martiale. J'étais trop intimidée pour remarquer que le jeune homme tout en noir avait des muscles à tomber par terre. _Ah bah non, manifestement, je le remarque quand même_. J'entendis Jeanine l'appeler « Éric » ; profitant du fait qu'ils parlaient ensemble, je le détaillais un peu plus. Il me revenait en tête les paroles d'une chanson qui le décrivait admirablement : _Sexy boy, bad boy, I think you freeky and I like you a lot_…*

D'Habitude, je n'aimais pas trop les tatouages et piercing, mais là je devais avouer qu'il les portait bien et que l'aura virile qu'il dégageait m'impressionnait beaucoup. _Dommage ma vieille, tu vas déballer tout un tas de conneries grâce au sérum de vérité_. Bonjour la crédibilité après ça.

Ils finirent leur conversation et il se cala dans un coin bras croisés. Son regard glacial m'obligea à détourner le regard. Je sentais ses yeux qui me transperçaient littéralement comme s'il cherchait à s'introduire dans les plus sombres recoins de ma conscience. Je le vit sourire. Il avait remarqué qu'il me mettait mal à l'aise.

Jeanine me rassura, cela n'était qu'une simple formalité selon elle. _Facile à dire pour toi !_ Des infirmières préparèrent une seringue et l'homme en blanc qui ressemblait à un psy, du moins ce que je me figurais être un psy, s'en empara et s'approcha de moi.

La piqûre me fit moins mal que ce que j'avais imaginé compte tenu de la taille de l'aiguille.

– L'effet est quasi immédiat, indiqua Jeanine.

Mon cœur battait la chamade, _je suis fichue_.

On me tendit une fiche que je devais lire. Dessus était écrit en grosses lettres noires « La terre est plate et le soleil bleu ».

– Euh…La… La terre est plate et le soleil bleu ? _Mon dieu, mais ils ont craqué ou quoi ? C'est quoi ce délire ?!_

Jeanine qui buvait un verre d'eau manqua de s'étouffer, Mr. Muscles haussa les sourcils et l'homme en blanc avait une bouche bée tellement grande qu'on aurait pu y faire rentrer un camion.

– Mais… Sous l'influence du sérum de vérité elle devrait être incapable de lire un tel texte !

Jeanine s'approcha.

– Et bien, il semble qu'avoir gardé ce test était une judicieuse idée !

– Quoi ? Alors, ça ne marche pas ? Je vais rester amnésique ? J'essayai de garder un air contrit.

– Un divergente… Bien sûr… Elle se pencha vers moi et me regarda avec un air agacé. « Que va-t-on faire de toi maintenant ? »

Je m'en fichais pas mal à vrai dire, c'était un peu la fête du slip dans ma tête, mon secret allait rester…secret. Mais Éric en avait décidé autrement. Il était apparemment décidé à faire passer mes chances de survie en dessous de 0.

– J'ai une solution toute tracée.

Et il pointa un pistolet sur ma tempe.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, voilà ! Bon courage pour attendre la suite hi hi !<em>

_*Traduction non littérale ^^ = Mec sexy, mauvais garçon, je te trouve bizarre et je t'aime beaucoup._

_La chanson en question : I Fink U Freeky - Die Antwoord __(apparemment le lien youtube ne passe pas dsl, si qqun a une solution ...?)_

_La première fois que je l'ai écoutée = Whaaaaaaaaaat ?! Mais c'est quoi ce truc ? C'est des malades !_

_Les fois suivantes = omg, c'est trop addictif !_

_Pas mon genre d'habitude mais là j'avoue que j'ai accroché, le clip est hypnotisant ! On aime ou on déteste, mais ce groupe est intrigant je trouve !_


	5. L'envol

_Le chapitre d'avant était un peu plus court mais c'était pour pouvoir soigner le suivant que voici… Vous le méritez !_

_Merci pour les reviews, vous êtes au top !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 <em>L'Envol<em>**

Tétanisée par la peur, j'avais le souffle coupé. En apnée complète, j'agrippais les barreaux de mon lit, comme si le fait de les lâcher signait mon arrêt de mort.

– NON ! Cria Jeanine.

Le sourire d'Éric disparu et ses mâchoires se contractèrent. Jeanine brisa le silence :

– Aliénor, dis-nous quelque chose de complètement faux !

– Jeviensdelaplanètemars ! Soufflais-je d'un trait, en vidant l'air de mes poumons.

Jeanine tira sur sa veste de tailleur, un sourire nerveux aux lèvres.

– Éric ? Un mot s'il te plait ?

Il mit une éternité à décaler lentement le canon du pistolet de ma tempe, en le faisant glisser le long de l'arrête de ma mâchoire. Brusquement il baissa l'arme qui alla claquer contre les boucles de sa poche de pantalon.

Totalement stupéfaite, je les regardais sortir. Ce fût une douleur dans les mains qui me tira de ma stupeur. En serrant les barres du lit, je m'étais enfoncé les ongles dans les paumes. Précautionneusement, je dépliai mes doigts et me massai les mains. Miranda était encore sous le choc, mais le psy lui, semblait trouver cela parfaitement normal. Les bras croisés, il attendait simplement que les deux compères rentrent dans la salle, tapotant du pied par terre.

_Faut que je me barre d'ici_. Mon espérance de vie dans ce monde de cinglés était aussi élevée que celle d'un hérisson sur une quatre-voies.

**…**

– Vous m'expliquez ?

Éric était contrarié mais savait que Jeanine avait de bonnes raisons de l'avoir interrompu.

– On ne peut pas la supprimer, pas maintenant. Il y a trop de coïncidences ! Avec cette fille on ne peut raisonner normalement ! Il faut également prendre en compte l'impensable…

– Continuez.

– Tout d'abord, on la trouve dans les ruines fumantes de l'entrepôt 13. Ensuite le sérum de vérité ne fonctionne pas…

– Une divergente.

– Exact. Seule la divergence peut s'opposer au sérum. Pour pallier à toute éventualité j'avais même demandé une double dose. Que penses-tu de tout ça toi ?

– Hum. Au vu des éléments en notre présence, la seule hypothèse valable est celle-ci : après avoir passé le test à ses 16 ans, on la diagnostique divergente. L'examinateur la couvre, et on la fait passer pour morte. Les rebelles la récupèrent, la forment et en font un agent fantôme. Ils ont dû l'introduire dans l'entrepôt 13 pour récupérer ou observer ce qu'on y faisait. Mais manque de chance, en voulant couvrir ses traces, ou en essayant de saboter les installations, elle a failli y rester. Tout cela signifie une chose : le réseau de rebelles est plus important et organisé qu'on ne le croit.

Jeanine s'emporta.

– C'est démentiel !

– Bien entendu, ceci est le pire scénario envisageable. Je veux la mettre en condition de stress, face à moi en combat. Si elle est un agent, elle sait que sa couverture est compromise, et même si elle est vraiment amnésique, son instinct de survie l'emportera, elle essaiera de résister. Les réflexes acquis lors d'un entrainement, placement du corps, manœuvres d'évitement… se dévoilent automatiquement lorsqu'on se sent menacé. Le but d'un entrainement est de rendre tout ça mécanique et automatique.

– Et si elle n'est rien de tout cela ?

– Elle n'en reste pas moins divergente. Sa famille s'est mise hors la loi en la cachant. Ils ont forcément eu besoin d'aide extérieure pour la garder en secret ; on peut en déduire qu'ils ont bénéficié de l'appui des rebelles.

Jeanine paru satisfaite. Rien ne pouvait rester longtemps sans contrôle.

– Alors teste-la en combat réel. Nous ne pouvons la garder cachée plus longtemps de toute manière. Réunion ce soir et débriefing à votre QG. J'ai un plan au cas où ta première hypothèse se révèle fausse. N'oublie pas de la faire surveiller constamment, contact minimal avec les autres.

– Bien sûr… Je vais lui coller aux basques à celle-là. En tant que suspect n°1, je ne suis pas près de la lâcher.

**…**

J'attendais avec angoisse le retour de mon tortionnaire ; pourtant ils rentrèrent tout sourire dans ma chambre d'hôpital. Jeanine me serra les mains et m'embrassa sur le front.

– Je suis désolée ma chérie, mais avec un sérum qui ne marche pas sur toi, il était difficile de savoir si on pouvait te faire confiance ou pas. Éric a peut-être réagi un peu vite en essayant de t'intimider…

– Carrément vite oui ! Ne le laissez plus s'approcher de moi s'il vous plait! Je suis censée être en convalescence non ?! Encore une… une connerie de ce genre et je fais une crise cardiaque !

Les mots me manquaient. Le ton était un peu plus autoritaire que ce que j'aurai voulu mais j'étais vraiment sous le choc, et l'adrénaline faisait encore battre mon cœur.

Éric se rapprocha de mon lit en écartant les mains en signe d'excuse. Tout signe d'animosité avait disparu de son visage.

– Désolé pour ça, mais le stress révèle la vraie nature des gens. Ce que j'ai voulu faire avec toi.

Il tira sur mon drap, et ni une ni deux, me sortit du lit. Il m'indiqua un paravent, me laissant désorientée.

–Bonne nouvelle, tu sors aujourd'hui, habille toi tout est prêt. Mauvaise nouvelle, c'est moi qui t'accompagne au quartier des audacieux, tu as une nouvelle chambre.

Cette fois le sourire était nettement jubilatoire. Et sadique aussi. _Mais ce mec est une énigme bordel !_

Derrière le paravent il y avait un slim gris anthracite, un débardeur noir et une paire de chaussures noires en toile légère. Une veste couleur aile de corbeau complétait la tenue. Taillée dans un tissu léger et soyeux, elle était renforcée aux coudes et aux épaules, et des boucles en métal mat foncé agrémentaient la taille. _Stylée ! Celle-là je l'aime bien !_

Tout ce noir me donnait l'impression d'aller à un enterrement. _Mais pourquoi j'ai la désagréable impression que c'est le mien...?_

Jeanine me regarda et me gratifia d'un de ses sourires doux.

– Une vraie petite audacieuse ! Éric va t'accompagner, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'abandonne pas l'idée de retrouver ta famille. Je vais réfléchir à une solution avec des experts.

En aparté je lui murmurai :

– Je ne peux pas partir avec vous ? Toute cette... agitation ce n'est pas pour moi, je suis plutôt du genre calme... En plus le bleu me va mieux au teint ! _Tout plutôt que partir avec ce taré de la gâchette, _pensai-je. Elle me saisit par les épaules et me fixa. Ses yeux me paraissaient plus foncés. Un frisson me parcourut le dos.

– Aliénor… Tu as été victime d'un attentat. Le seul endroit où tu seras en sécurité c'est chez les audacieux près d'Éric.

_Mouais. Il n'a pas l'air follement heureux de m'avoir dans ses pattes._ Mais je savais qu'elle avait raison, personne n'irai s'en prendre à ce genre de mec. Enfin je l'espérai.

– Suis ses conseils, fait lui confiance, il sait ce qu'il fait.

A contrecœur je hochai la tête. La seule personne en qui j'avais confiance c'était elle. La seule personne normale, qui m'accordait de l'attention et se préoccupait sincèrement de moi. Éric ouvrit la porte et tendit le bras dans un geste qui m'invitait à me mettre rapidement en route.

Nous traversâmes l'hôpital des fraternels. L'intérieur du bâtiment contrastait avec ce que j'avais vu par les fenêtres. Ici tout était propre, les équipements ultra modernes, le design futuriste. Je n'étais vraiment plus chez moi, en terrain connu. Éric marchait vite, au pas militaire. Aucun de nous ne parlait. Je préférais me taire pendant que nous déambulions dans les rues vides. Enfin, un grand escalier de fer se dessina devant nous. Une fois en haut, je me rendis compte que nous étions sur le quai d'une gare.

Un train arriva. Il roulait beaucoup trop vite pour s'arrêter.

– On prend le suivant ? Demandais-je.

– COURS !

Je vis avec stupeur Éric sauter et s'accrocher à une poignée, puis rentrer dans le train. Prise de panique je poussai sur mes jambe et sprintai aussi vite que je le pouvais.

Une main m'agrippa par la taille et me souleva dans le wagon comme si je ne pesais rien. Mais je penchais dangereusement vers le quai. Éric perdait l'équilibre. Ma seule réaction fut de planter mes ongles dans son bras pour me maintenir. Heureusement son bras puissant nous ramena tous deux à l'intérieur.

– Il va falloir couper ces ongles. Et lâche-moi !

Je continuais à me cramponner à lui de toutes mes forces.

– Oh putain, oh putain, OH PUTAIN ! CA VOUS AMUSE DE MONTER DANS LES TRAINS EN MARCHE ?!

– On ne se déplace que comme ça… Baisse d'un ton ! Grogna-t-il en me repoussant. Il faut apprendre à réagir plus vite !

– Parce que ce n'était pas plus simple de me prévenir !

Ce mec avait des tendances suicidaires ma parole !

– Nous descendons dans 20 minutes.

Il me tourna le dos, s'assit sur un siège, les avant-bras posés sur les genoux et me fixa.

– Madame la duchesse veut peut être un chauffeur pour son prochain déplacement ? Persifla-t-il.

– J'aimerai surtout arrêter de risquer ma vie dans cette ville, murmurai-je en m'éloignant au fond du wagon.

– Reviens ici, je veux t'avoir à l'œil.

Je m'assis en face de lui en ramenant ma mèche de cheveux devant mes yeux pour essayer d'occulter son regard perçant et masquer ma gêne. Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur ses tatouages. J'essayai de suivre des yeux les labyrinthes qu'ils formaient.

Ce fût les 20 minutes les plus longues de toute ma vie.

**…**

– Ok, on descend.

Il se leva et je fis de même. Le vent sifflait par la porte ouverte. _Ooooh non._

– Attendez… on ne va quand même pas SAUTER ?!

– Accroche-toi à moi. Aller ! Monte sur mon dos ! Vu que tu ne sauteras pas toute seule...

– C'est ABSOLUMENT hors de question !

Sans me laisser le temps de réagir il me saisit par le bras et me jeta sur ses épaules musclées. Instinctivement j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille et enfoui ma tête dans son cou. Une odeur puissante de pin et de terre fraîche m'emplit les narines. Une odeur d'homme qui rassure. Je remarquai une lame fixée au niveau de son pectoral gauche, _s'il se réceptionne mal, il risque de s'empaler dessus ce con_.

– Allez boulet, on s'envole !

Et quasiment sans élan il sauta.

Dans une situation pareille John Mac Lane aurait déclaré « yippee kay yay, motherfucker »*. C'était tout à fait ça. J'avais l'impression de planer au ralentit comme dans les films. La sensation était géniale ! Et puis la gravité nous rattrapa. Éric atterrit en souplesse, une jambe tendue en avant, l'autre fléchie, ce qui lui permit de faire un long dérapage.

– Waaaaouh ! C'était fou mais génial !

Je descendis de son dos. Il avait l'air surpris que je ne sois pas terrorisée. Il fronça les sourcils avec un air mauvais.

– Ne conteste plus jamais mes ordres. Quand je te dis de faire quelque chose tu t'exécutes. C'est clair ?

– ...

– Est-ce que c'est clair...?

– ...Oui, dis-je d'une petite voix, à vos ordres…

– Et chez les audacieux tout le monde se tutoie. Fais en de même duchesse.

Son ton sec et cassant à la limite du mépris me dissuada de répliquer.

Nous rentrâmes dans le bâtiment par un escalier en béton. Tous les gens que nous croisions saluaient Éric d'un signe de tête, et lui bien évidemment, ne répondait jamais. Tout le monde me dévisageait l'air surpris.

Le chemin était un vrai dédale. Tout d'abord nous avions atterrit sur le toit d'un bâtiment en brique désaffecté. Un long escalier nous avait menés assez bas dans un édifice qui contenait des bureaux, puis encore plus bas. Les murs étaient à présent taillés dans la pierre brute. Une clameur retentissait au loin. Ce devait être un centre de vie. Après maints et maints virages en pente douce nous étions maintenant dans un grand bâtiment assez industriel.

C'était je pense une vieille usine réaménagée. Les poutrelles en fer, les rambardes forgées et les briques apparentes entre le béton des murs lui donnaient un air rétro assez sympa. Au bout d'un couloir il m'ouvrit une porte et s'effaça. Je pénétrai dans ce qui semblait être un studio. La porte claqua derrière moi et un bruit de loquet retentit.

Incrédule, j'essayai de tourner la poignée.

_Mais… Je rêve là ! Cet enfoiré m'a enfermé à clé ?!_

* * *

><p><em>J'ai préféré garder le vouvoiement lorsqu'Éric s'adresse à Jeanine. Même si je les place à égalité je trouve que ça marque le respect qu'il a pour elle. J'ai l'impression que c'est une des rares personnes qu'il estime et qu'il veut bien suivre. Jeanine quant à elle le tutoie parce qu'elle le place en égal et parce qu'il est plus jeune. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Si ça en perturbe certains je peux toujours changer ?<em>

__Désolé pour le vocabulaire pas toujours correct, mais dans ma tête je pense comme ça, et du coup je fais réagir Aliénor de la même façon ! ;)__

_Je commence à faire bouger un peu les choses, ça vous plait ?_

_* Cette citation provient de la franchise Die Hard avec Bruce Willis ; si tu ne l'a pas vue misérable vermisseau, réserve-toi une aprèm et regarde ces films parce que tu manques quelque chose ! (En plus Il y a Alan Rickman et Jeremy Irons en méchants, et dans le 5ème film Jai Courtney interprète le fils de Bruce Willis !)_


	6. Baby sitter

**...**

_Je n'ai rien de particulier à dire, alors j'ai mis trois p'tits points. J'aime bien les trois p'tits points. ça veut tout dire et rien dire à la fois. Encore un truc de meuf !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 <em>Baby sitter<em>**

Éric n'était pas ravi-ravi. En fait cet imprévu le saoulait au plus haut point. Malgré tout, ce cas mystère réveillait en lui des instincts de traqueur. Cela faisait des mois que Tobias et Tris s'étaient enfuis, mettant à bas le plan des érudits. Et Éric n'avait pas du tout mais alors, PAS DU TOUT, apprécié le cadeau d'adieu de Tris, à savoir une balle dans la jambe. Si la blessure avait été guérie en quelques jours grâce à divers sérums, la rééducation avait été longue et douloureuse, et même maintenant, sa jambe continuait d'être raide.

La faiblesse. Éric détestait ça. Alors il s'était lancé corps et âme dans ce combat de l'ombre. Il s'était juré de ne s'arrêter que lorsque le dernier rebelle serait écrasé sous sa botte. Littéralement. Il prévoyait de tuer le dernier rebelle à coups de pieds, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste rien d'autre que de la pâtée pour chien.

Depuis, les rebelles, alliés à quelques sans factions harcelaient la ville ; rien de bien dangereux, leurs moyens étaient limités. Mais même un tout petit caillou dans une chaussure finit à la longue par irriter le pied, et Éric finissait par être à court de patience.

Cette fille était donc une piste plus que sérieuse. Si le prix à payer pour la vengeance et la tranquillité était de jouer les gardes du corps, alors soit ! Il pouvait toujours la martyriser un peu en attendant.

Il attendit que la jeune fille soit rentrée dans la chambre pour fermer la porte et tourner la clé. Il rigola intérieurement en l'imaginant coincée dans la pièce et ruminant sa colère. Puis il partit vers son bureau afin de réexaminer les preuves de l'attentat et tenter de trouver un indice qui aurait pu lui échapper.

**…**

J'étais furieuse. Et enfermée. Mais surtout furieuse ! _Jamais Jeanine n'aurait permis qu'on me traite comme ça_. J'en étais sûre. L'autre brute devait profiter de son absence pour faire son petit chef et se venger en humiliant les autres. C'était tout ? Il me transportait comme un vulgaire colis, me mettant en attente, consignée jusqu'à nouvel ordre ?! _Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent de moi au juste ?! Qu'est-ce que je vais leur apporter ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?! Comment je rentre à la maison ?!_

Rien de tout ça n'avait de sens et aucune réponse ne se profilait à l'horizon.

Et maintenant je n'avais qu'à prendre mon mal en patience. Je m'assis sur le lit, bras croisés, les larmes au bord des yeux. Depuis toute petite je boudais ainsi. Oui c'est puéril, totalement ridicule à 18 ans, mais je n'arrivais pas à me débarrasser de cette sale habitude.

L'ennui fini par l'emporter et je détaillai le studio. Les murs étaient de briques et le sol en béton. Très haut de plafond, il se composait de 2 pièces séparées par une cloison. Je me trouvais dans la chambre, assis sur un lit deux places en bois tourné. Il me rappelait le mien. De chaque côté du lit, deux grandes portes fenêtres en bois également, laissaient entrer la lumière. La peinture blanche qui les recouvrait s'écaillait, donnant un aspect vieux-neuf qu'en temps normal j'aurais pu trouver beau. Mais là, j'étais trop énervée pour apprécier quoique ce soit. Deux lourdes paires de rideaux en velours taupe en encadraient les montants.

Un grand tapis beige épais et poilu recouvrait la moitié de la pièce, permettant de garder les pieds à l'abri du froid au sortir du lit. Une armoire encastrée dans le mur, une jolie coiffeuse cérusée, deux fauteuils en cuir élimé et une table basse en métal bricolée complétaient le tableau. Les lieux étaient propres quoique poussiéreux. Je remarquai que les fines particules sur la table et la coiffeuse laissaient apparaitre des formes, comme si des objets avaient été enlevés après une longue exposition à la poussière.

Force m'était d'admettre que la personne qui avait meublé cette pièce avait du goût. Le bois poli quoique terne, se fondait à merveille dans l'ambiance feutrée de ce loft industriel.

La deuxième pièce beaucoup plus petite était en fait une salle de bain. L'évier en grès gris était surmonté d'une vieille glace, et la douche sur le modèle italien était constituée d'une paroi de verre avec l'évacuation à même le sol. Un grand voilage blanc masquait la fenêtre. Simple, épuré, mais fonctionnel, à l'image de la chambre.

Mon inspection terminée, je n'avais plus rien à faire sinon attendre. Je me postai donc à la fenêtre pour évaluer le paysage et fût agréablement surprise. Un balcon reliait les deux fenêtres. _Trop cool !_ D'un pas joyeux je sortis dehors. Au même moment quelque chose se réceptionna à côté de moi : je me retrouvai nez à nez avec une jeune fille blonde. Sans savoir comment, ma tête fit connaissance avec le mur alors qu'une poigne de fer me tordait le bras dans le dos.

« Tu as 30 secondes pour m'expliquer qui tu es et ce que tu fous dans la chambre de ma sœur ! »

**…**

La réunion s'éternisait. Jeanine Matthews et son assistant, Max, Éric, d'autres hauts gradés audacieux, quelques éminents chercheurs érudits, un important juriste sincère rallié à leur cause ; tous étaient présents.

Jeanine s'adressa à l'assemblée.

– Passons maintenant à un autre problème et pas des moindres. Comme vous le savez, nous avons une invitée mystère. Aucune trace d'elle dans les fichiers, totalement amnésique, impossible de savoir qui elle est. Nous ne savons que peu de choses d'elle. Tout est noté dans les dossiers en face de vous.

Chacun prit connaissance du dossier en question dans un silence uniquement interrompu par les bruits de pages tournées. Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, l'incompréhension s'affichait sur les visages. Un brouhaha commença à monter, chacun échangeant son avis avec son voisin.

– Divergente…? Souligna Max. Alors problème réglé, on l'élimine.

– Non. Son cas est trop particulier, en tant que leader des érudits il m'appartient de comprendre, répondit Jeanine.

Éric prit la parole.

– Comme vous avez pu le lire, nous pensons qu'elle est soit un agent fantôme, soit une divergente cachée par sa famille avec l'aide des rebelles. Personnellement je penche plus pour la seconde option. Nous devons donc trouver d'où elle vient pour les identifier et démanteler le réseau.

– Hum. Tu marques un point Éric. Nul ne peut échapper au système, ils doivent payer. Cela fera un excellent exemple et leur coupera l'envie de récidiver, précisa Max. Et pourquoi la seconde hypothèse te semble plus crédible ?

– Comme les audacieux le savent, un agent est formé à réagir vite et bien dans l'urgence. Nos reflexes sont calculés, automatiques, bref en situation de stress, nous réagissons instinctivement.

–Je vois ou tu veux en venir, sourit Max, si cette fille joue la comédie, tu veux la pousser dans une situation extrême pour que son entrainement et ses réactions la trahissent ?

– Exact. En l'amenant aujourd'hui dans nos quartiers, je l'ai mise en situation. Nous avons pris le train. Elle a mis un temps fou à réagir à mes ordres. Un vrai agent est conditionné pour obéir au quart de tour. Je l'ai attrapée par la porte du train grande ouverte sur le vide, mais quand j'ai fait semblant de perdre l'équilibre, elle s'est penchée du mauvais côté et a même enfoncé ses ongles dans mon bras. Même une moule a un instinct de survie plus développé que cette fille ! Un agent aurait rectifié le tir pour ne pas mourir, et m'aurait aidé en reportant son poids.  
>Enfin, je lui ai donné une occasion en or de me tuer avec un poignard, il était sous son nez, j'étais occupé et presque sans défense – les audacieux ricanèrent, comme si c'était possible ! Éric pouvait tuer n'importe qui dans n'importe quelle situation – aucune réaction. Elle n'avait qu'à me tuer, balancer mon corps et continuer ni vu ni connu avec le train. Nul ne peut simuler l'inexpérience aussi bien. Cette fille est autant agent fantôme que je suis danseuse de cabaret.<p>

Chacun essayait d'imaginer Éric dansant le french cancan. Impossible et ridicule. Des sourires fleurirent sur les visages des conspirateurs.

– Nous avons donc une divergente amnésique sur les bras, soupira un audacieux

Jeanine reprit la parole.

– C'est pourquoi j'ai pensé à quelque chose qui pourrait nous permettre de faire d'une pierre deux coups. Voici comment nous pouvons tirer parti de la situation. Nous présenterons la situation à Aliénor de cette façon : afin de stimuler sa mémoire nous lui faisons faire le tour de la ville et des factions sous la protection des audacieux. Elle croit que nous la protégeons d'un attentat. En parallèle nous faisons passer le message qu'une citoyenne a été presque tuée par les rebelles, qu'elle a perdu la mémoire et que nous recherchons ses proches pour qu'elle puisse retrouver son « doux foyer ». Nous émettons la menace que si personne ne vient, elle sera re-testée pour les factions. La famille, de peur que nous découvrions qu'elle est divergente, se manifeste. Nous sapons la propagande des rebelles en jouant sur le côté « victime innocente arrachée à sa famille » et nous découvrons par la même occasion la famille hors la loi.

Elle agita la main en l'air.

– Bien évidemment, après vous tuez qui vous voulez.

Si l'esprit retors de Jeanine n'étonnait plus personne, tous semblaient pourtant impressionnés.

– Un piège et un plan de com'… Parfait ! Conclut Max, alors c'est parti. Je pense que tout le monde approuve ?

Hochement de tête unanime.

– Éric tu seras parfait dans cette mission.

Le principal intéressé s'affala dans son fauteuil.

– Vous rigolez là ?! J'ai autre chose à foutre que de jouer le baby-sitter !

– Éric, ne le prends pas mal, mais la piste de l'entrepôt est une impasse, il ne reste rien. Les nouvelles recrues ont fini les tests, n'importe quel instructeur peut les entrainer. Je veux mon meilleur élément sur le cas, et c'est toi, dit-il en le pointant du doigt.

Le compliment ne parvint même pas à atténuer la rage du jeune homme. Il se leva et attrapa le dossier de son siège. Ses jointures étaient blanches de crispation tandis que ses yeux d'acier fixaient le vide.

– Non négociable ?

– Non négociable. Les rebelles pourraient vouloir la récupérer, il faut quelqu'un de puissant sur ce coup. Ne t'inquiète pas, dans chaque faction un responsable pourra la prendre en charge, tu n'auras pas à jouer les guides touristique.

Éric claqua son fauteuil contre la table et s'en alla sans autre forme de procès. Max se leva.

–Désolé pour ça, mais notre meilleur élément c'est lui, et il sera le seul à pouvoir mener cette mission à bien. S'il y a quelque chose d'important à notifier, il ne passera pas à côté.

Tous soupirèrent intérieurement. _Quel caractère de merde !_

**…**

Éric remontait à vive allure de la salle de réunion. Ses pas furieux retentissaient dans le couloir.

Un jeune novice sortit du dortoir des recrues, en roulant des mécaniques.

– Eh ! Y'en a qui essayent de dorm…

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit en un murmure apeuré. Erreur de débutant. Chez les audacieux avant de proférer une menace, mieux vaut vérifier à qui on s'adresse. Éric le plaqua contre le mur.

– Un problème pète-sec ?! Répète-moi ça ?! Siffla Éric en serrant les dents.

– R-Rien… J'ai rien dit ! Je n'arrivais pas à dormir c'est tout ! S'il te plait…

Le leader enfonça son genou dans le ventre du garçon. Celui-ci s'écroula le souffle coupé.

– Espèce de lâche… Tu as de la chance que je sois trèèèès occupé, parce qu'en temps normal, ta couardise t'aurait coûté ta place…

Il s'accroupit et chuchota à l'oreille du novice :

– Remets toi une seule fois en travers de mon chemin, fait toi remarquer pour n'importe quelle raison et je me charge personnellement de te faire dégager…

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil méprisant et partit sans se retourner.

Son ventre gargouilla. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis un bout de temps. _Et merde ! La gonzesse n'a pas mangé évidemment !_ Seul lui savait où elle était, personne n'avait dû lui apporter quoique ce soit. Pour la première fois de la soirée il se dérida un peu. Une idée avait germé dans son esprit. _Je vais aller manger sous son nez tiens ! Ça me détendra !_

* * *

><p>Nouvelle numéro 1 : J'ai décidé de passer en Rated M. Ça me laissera plus de libertés pour la suite… (je vous vois déjà baver bandes de groupies, hi hi ! va falloir être patientes…)<p>

Nouvelle numéro 2 : la suite est quasiment prête, j'ai quelques modifications à faire parce que je n'en suis pas très satisfaite, mais ça devrait être vite publiée.

Nouvelle numéro 3 : Je vais peut être densifier un peu les chapitres. On verra en fonction de mon inspiration, mais j'aimerais qu'ils soient plus longs.

Nouvelle numéro 4 : ...

Nouvelle numéro 5 : J'ai plein d'idées pour la suite je suis trop pressée de vous publier mes chapitres ! C'est dur de garder une certaine qualité d'écriture mais en tout cas je prends beaucoup de plaisir à publier cette histoire !

Nouvelle numéro 7 : Encore un grand merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir !

Nouvelle numéro 8 : Tu as remarqué que je suis passée direct à 7 sans passer par 6 ? Oui, je suis fatiguée par une journée inteeeeeense de cours, donc je me défoule. Quitte à être ridicule.

Nouvelle numéro 9 : PLEIN de bisous !


	7. Furie blonde

**Chapitre 6 _Furie blonde_ **

Assise dans un des fauteuils, je repensai à la curieuse visite que j'avais eue, 5 minutes plus tôt. Une furie blonde avait débarqué dans le studio, sortie d'on ne sait où, m'avait pratiquement cassé le bras et luxé l'épaule. La violence devait être à ce monde ce que la poignée de mains était au mien : un moyen de se saluer.  
><em>La prochaine personne je lui dirais bonjour en lui faisant un coup de boule en fait. <em>Je me mis à rire toute seule, imaginant tout le monde se frapper joyeusement le matin.  
>Voyant que je n'étais pas bien dangereuse, elle m'avait vite relâchée.<p>

_– Tu as 30 secondes pour m'expliquer qui tu es et ce que tu fous dans la chambre de ma sœur ! _

_– Ta sœur ?! Euh… désolée mais un homme du nom d'Éric m'a amenée ici et m'a enfermée, je n'y suis pour rien, vraiment… Je suis sûre qu'il s'est simplement trompé de chambre et que tout va vite rentrer dans l'ordre…_

_– Pas la peine. De toute façon l'appart' est libre maintenant. Si Éric t'as amené là je ne peux rien faire, qui suis-je pour contrecarrer les plans de sa majesté ! _

_Elle me tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la fenêtre en marmonnant_

_– Incroyable… Il ne prend même plus la peine d'amener ses plans Q chez lui maintenant…_

_– PARDON ?!_

_Mais elle était déjà partie. Je la vis sauter de corniche en corniche comme dans Assassin's Creed._

_Je criai quand même par la fenêtre :_

_« Et pour ta gouverne, je ne suis pas une prostituée ! » J'avais utilisé un mot bien plus vulgaire, et une flopée de jurons tout aussi vulgaires avaient suivi. Non mais sans blagues. _

Je faisais donc le point assise dans ce fauteuil._ D'accord. On se déplace en sautant partout et on se frappe pour se dire bonjour. Okaaaaay. Normal. _

Malgré tout, ce qu'elle m'avait dit m'inquiétais. Éric n'avait quand même pas l'intention de me violer ? Mais l'image rassurante de Jeanine s'interposa ; non, elle ne permettrait jamais une telle horreur.

Et pourquoi avait-elle dit sa majesté ? Se pouvait-il qu'il soit un des chefs de cette cité ? _Nan, impossible, c'est qu'un sous-fifre, il obéit comme un petit chien aux ordres de Jeanine._

Un peu fatiguée, je fermai mes yeux.

**…**

J'avais dû m'endormir un bout de temps car quand je me réveillai, il faisait noir dehors. Mon ventre criait famine et une soif d'enfer me taraudait.

Une clé tourna dans la serrure ; je sautai sur mes pieds, attendant de voir qui entrerait.

_Et merde !_

C'était Éric, visiblement fatigué, énervé et…affamé vu le plateau repas qu'il ramenait. _Cool le combo gagnant !_

Prudente je reculai légèrement. Il s'immobilisa, un grand sourire sur la figure.

– Enfin une réaction normale ! Tu as raison d'avoir peur de moi ma grande…

Il mit la clé dans sa poche, s'assit et commença à manger. Je regardais avec envie les sandwiches et l'eau. Éric n'arrêtait pas de me fixer des yeux. Prenant soin d'éviter son regard je pris mon courage à deux mains.

– Tu… as l'intention de partager ? S'il te plait ? Je n'ai rien mangé depuis…

– A ton avis ?!

_Non bien évidemment._

Il posa le plateau sur la table basse. Lassée d'attendre, je lui tournai le dos pour aller sur le balcon. Un boulet de canon me projeta contre la cloison. Éric me retourna, m'agrippa la gorge et leva le poing prêt à frapper. Ma seule réaction fût de hurler et de fermer les yeux. Sa main me bâillonna, m'étouffant presque, et il susurra :

« Tout compte fait… Si tu as des yeux au beurre noir, tu ne pourras pas voir ce que je te fais… Je vais plutôt te frapper au ventre, c'est très douloureux… …»

Avec une vitesse fulgurante, son genou remonta vers mon estomac… Et s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de mon abdomen.

Les yeux exorbités, je peinais à respirer. Il me lâcha, et eût un rire sournois. Sa voix me murmura à l'oreille :

« Tu sais quoi ? Je pensais que ce serait une corvée cette mission… Mais en fait, y'a moyen qu'on se marre bien… »

Puis il m'embrassa sur la joue pour me provoquer. Je sortis de ma torpeur et me frottai vigoureusement le visage avec un air de dégoût.

– Bonne nouvelle pour toi, tu n'es définitivement pas un agent des rebelles ! Même les pète-sec se défendent mieux que toi ! Au moins on ne gaspillera pas des hommes à te surveiller, tu serais bien incapable de te t'enfuir.

Il attrapa le sac qu'il avait ramené et le jeta à mes pieds.

– Voici de quoi te laver et changer. Jeanine m'a demandé de te trouver une occupation, je t'ai mis des livres. Si je me rends compte que tu les as abimés, mon genou ne s'arrêtera pas la prochaine fois, c'est clair ?

Il prit la moitié du plateau repas et s'en alla. Je mis du temps après que la clé ait tourné dans la serrure pour oser m'approcher des sandwiches et picorer. Puis je me faufilai sous les couvertures et m'endormis.

**…**

Le chant d'un oiseau sur le balcon me réveilla.

Je me levai et ouvrit le sac. J'y trouvai un pyjama constitué d'un short gris et d'un débardeur garni de dentelle, des sous-vêtements en coton fonctionnels et adaptés à l'effort, et diverses tenues dans différents tons noirs, bordeaux et gris. Pas étonnant que tout le monde pète les plombs ici avec ces vêtements lugubres !

Il y avait aussi trois paires de chaussures : une paire de sneakers de running, une paire de boots assez sympa et des slippers qui avaient l'air confortables. Toutes étaient… Noires.

Je soupirai. _Non mais les gars faut mettre de la couleur dans vos vies là !_

Une trousse de toilette et une autre de maquillage complétaient le sac. Je rangeai les vêtements dans l'armoire et les trousses dans la salle de bain puis retournai au sac.

J'en sortis les livres. Au nombre de trois, ils semblaient vieux et étaient déjà tout écornés. Manifestement, ils avaient été lus et relus. Sur leur page de garde, à l'encre violette, on pouvait lire le nom d'une femme. Je connaissais les deux premiers, qui étaient le Manuel du Guerrier de la Lumière de Paulo Coelho et 1984 de George Orwell, mais le dernier m'était inconnu. Apparemment c'était un recueil de poésie très court. Je les posai sur la table et partis prendre une douche.

**…**

A ma sortie de la salle de bain j'étais détendue. Seulement, une fois de plus une main se plaqua sur ma bouche et m'immobilisa. De rage je me débattis et me reculai prête à gifler Éric. Mais c'était la fille blonde qui se tenait devant moi.

– Tu es encore là toi ?! S'étonna-t-elle.

J'en avais vraiment assez.

– Bon sang, mais vous ne savez vraiment rien faire sans violence ici ?! J'en ai plus qu'assez de tout ça ! De vos complots, de votre agressivité et de tout ce noir !

Je m'effondrais dans un fauteuil, la tête dans les mains

– Je veux juste rentrer chez moi…

La fille s'agenouilla doucement à côté de moi.

– Hey… Désolée, je ne pensais vraiment pas te trouver ici. Ecoute, je ne te veux aucun mal je veux juste récupérer deux-trois choses, d'accord ?

Elle s'assit à côté de moi.

– Comment t'appelles-tu ?

– Aliénor, soupirai-je.

Mon nom fut comme une révélation pour elle.

– Al… Aliénor ?! Okaaaay ! Je comprends mieux maintenant…

Je fronçai les yeux.

– De quoi ?

– Tout ce secret ! Il y a des agents qui patrouillent dans cette aile du bâtiment et ta porte est fermée à clé !

Elle me prit les mains.

– Et moi qui te prenais pour une énième conquête d'Éric… Tu es celle qui a été retrouvée dans les ruines de l'entrepôt pas vrai ? L'amnésique ? C'est dans tous les journaux et bulletins d'information de ce matin, ton histoire a ému du monde, les érudits diffusent un message pour essayer de retrouver ta famille !

– Euh…

– Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.

Son air se fit plus grave.

– Je sais ce que c'est de… perdre un membre de sa famille. Si je peux faire quoique ce soit pour t'aider je le ferais… Je m'appelle Kathleen. Mais appelle-moi Kat !

Déstabilisée par ce revirement de situation je ne savais plus quoi faire.

– Vous êtes vraiment bizarres ici… Un instant vous vous en prenez à moi, puis après tout le monde jure de m'aider…

Je secouai la tête, exaspérée.

– Sinon tu dis que tu venais récupérer un truc ?

Elle se leva et avança vers le mur en brique. Elle tapota à la recherche d'un son plus creux. L'ayant trouvé elle tira sur un brique qui se descella. Elle plongea la main dans le trou et en ressortit trois poignards, une petite boite et des photos.

Ses yeux se voilèrent mais elle me sourit.

« Je dois y aller, mais si tu veux je reviendrai ce soir… J'imagine que comme tu es en sécurité maximale, personne ne dois venir te voir ! »

Je ne pus que hocher la tête. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ?

Kathleen partie – par la fenêtre bien évidemment – je commençai ma lecture par les poèmes Japonais.

_Fût-ce en mille éclats_

_Elle est toujours là_

_La lune dans l'eau_

Cela m'intrigua. Seulement 3 lignes ? Tous les autres semblaient écrits de la même façon.

_Sans savoir pourquoi_

_J'aime ce monde_

_Où nous venons pour mourir_

Cela me renvoya à ma situation. Finirai-je par l'aimer ce monde ? Parce que j'y étais coincé et au fond de moi j'étais sûre que jamais je ne pourrais en sortir. je n'étais même pas sûre de survivre d'ailleurs.

Inconsciemment, je me rendis compte que j'avais cessé de penser à mon retour chez moi. La petite flamme de l'espoir avait été éteinte par une brise de résignation.

**…**

Vers 14h, on toqua à ma porte. La clé tourna et l'assistant de Jeanine entra, accompagné d'Éric. Si l'érudit semblait un peu coincé, Éric paraissait presque détendu. Il se tenait droit comme un « i », bras croisés dans le dos, et comme à son habitude me regardait de haut.

La présence d'un tiers me rassurait. Au moins il ne pourrait rien me faire en la présence de quelqu'un d'autre.

L'Érudit me présenta la situation. On allait me faire faire le tour des factions, afin de « m'aider à retrouver la mémoire ». Un appel à témoin était diffusé en parallèle, pour récolter toute information susceptible d'aider. Je devais rencontrer un maximum de monde. Ça c'était vraiment une bonne nouvelle parce que j'en avais assez d'être seule. En attendant je serai chez les audacieux, et adopterai leur style de vie.

Lorsque l'érudit fut parti Éric s'adressa à moi.

– On commence par les sincères, ils sont au centre de la ville. Petite mise au point : à partir d'aujourd'hui et à chaque fois qu'on sera dehors, tu m'obéis au doigt et à l'œil. Tu es mon ombre. Pigé ?

– Pigé.

– On y va.

Pas rassurée mais néanmoins curieuse, je calquai mon pas sur le sien. Il fallait prendre le train pour aller en ville, mais cette fois il était arrêté chez les audacieux, dans une gare qui devait être son terminus.

Pendant tout le trajet je tournai le dos à Éric. Je sentais son regard peser sur moi.

M'agrippant fermement à une poignée, j'offris mon visage au vent et au soleil par la porte ouverte. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je me sentais apaisée, je respirais. Une nouvelle aventure m'attendait, et malgré l'appréhension je décidai de prendre les choses comme elles viendraient, en improvisant. Je repensai aux petits poèmes, et sous les baisers du soleil j'en composai un.

_Passé révolu_

_Présent fugace_

_Le futur tend les bras_

* * *

><p><em>J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois que j'essaye d'apporter des réponses, j'introduis un nouvel élément qui en soulève encore plus ^^<em>

_Dans les prochains chapitres Aliénor va découvrir les différentes factions, j'espère que je vais coller un minimum à l'histoire vu que je n'ai pas lu les livres. de toute façon je compte sur vous pour me dire ce qui va mais aussi ce qui ne va pas hein ?!_

_RDV dans 3 jours !_


	8. Stranger in a strange world

_Les petits poèmes, publiés dans le chapitre précédent sont des haïkus. pour répondre à une question je n'ai inventé que le dernier._

_D'après wikipédia "Le haïku (俳句), terme créé par le poète Masaoka Shiki (1867-1902), est une forme poétique très codifiée d'origine japonaise et dont la paternité, dans son esprit actuel, est attribuée au poète Bashō Matsuo (1644-1694). Le haïku tire son origine du tanka (ou waka) de 31 mores (un découpage des sons plus fin que les syllabes) composé d'un hokku de 17 mores et un verset de 14 mores. Bashō Matsuo isola les modules et ne conserva que celui de 17 mores, qu'on appelait le hokku ou le haïkaï. Contrairement au waka ou tanka, le haïku n'est pas chanté."_

_Mais bon comme on s'en fout, pour moi ce sont des petits poèmes qui expriment plein de sentiments et parlent du caractère éphémère de la nature et des choses. Je les trouve très beaux._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<em> Stranger in a strange world<em>**

A notre arrivée chez les sincères, je découvris avec étonnement que tout le monde était habillé dans différents tons de blanc. Chaque faction avait donc une couleur attitrée. Les sincères vivaient dans la vieille ville. Les bâtiments assez anciens comportaient des colonnades, des pierres sculptés. Le marbre était omniprésent, ainsi que le verre et les fontaines d'eau claire. Tout était très solennel.

Les personnes se tenaient droites, la tête haute, comme si elles lançaient en permanence un défi au monde. Elles avaient l'attitude de gens qui s'exposent car ils n'ont rien à cacher. Ils illustraient parfaitement le fait que la vérité est une arme.

Une jeune femme se présenta comme notre guide.

– Je m'appelle Helen Wu. Comme vous le savez nous n'apprécions pas beaucoup les audacieux. Vous, jeune fille, par votre amnésie, vous nous mettez mal à l'aise. On ne sait rien de vous. Enfin... Comme nous sommes tenus de faire notre part, je vous ferais visiter notre faction même si j'ai autre chose à faire. Nous pensons tous que cette visite est une perte de temps, étant donné que personne ici ne vous a reconnu comme étant de sa famille.

_Super accueil._

– Inutile de poser des questions, je n'y répondrai pas, je vous délivrerai les informations en temps utile.

Un rictus se forma sur le visage d'Éric. J'aurais pu parier sans grand risque qu'il n'avait pas grande estime pour cette faction.

Ma visite me conforta dans mes impressions. Comme les sincères étaient incapables de mentir, ils occupaient tous les postes assermentés : justice, journalisme… Ils étaient considérés comme les êtres les plus fiables sur terre.

Lorsqu'ils parlaient, ils disaient absolument tout. Nous assistâmes ainsi à une scène de ménage où un mari révélait à sa femme qu'il l'avait trompé la veille, et qu'il allait demander le divorce. Tout ça sans émotion particulière. Je ne comprenais pas comment ils arrivaient à parler de sujets aussi intimes en public.

Helen m'expliqua que lors de l'initiation, chaque novice était passé au sérum de vérité car ainsi il n'avait plus rien à cacher, un peu comme une purification. Plus de mensonge possible, plus de chaos.

Je me sentais nauséeuse. Je ne comprenais pas comment ils faisaient pour être aussi détachés. La vérité est souvent dure à encaisser, et peut causer de gros dégâts. Et puis chacun a besoin de son jardin secret ! A force d'être limpides et de tout révéler à tout le monde, les sincères avaient en quelque sorte créé une sorte de conscience collective centrée autour de la vérité.

D'un autre côté, les gens paraissaient vraiment libérés et légers. Personne ne fermait sa maison à clé, tous avaient confiance. Le taux de délits dans cette partie de la ville était inexistant. Les familles étaient très soudées, et s'ils avaient peu d'amis, au moins c'était les meilleurs (ceux sur qui on pouvait compter) qui restaient. Toutes les décisions collectives étaient prises rapidement, car tout le monde était franc et direct.

Alors oui tout ce petit monde filait droit mais manquait cruellement de fantaisie.

**…**

Le retour dans le train se fit dans le silence. Comme à son habitude Éric me fixait avec un petit sourire narquois. J'aurais donné cher pour être une sincère et savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête de caboche.

Ce fût lui qui brisa le silence.

– Alors ? Dis-moi que tu te rappelles des sincères et que tu viens de leur faction, ça m'évitera de te trimbaler plus longtemps à travers la ville…

– Hmm. Tu sais quoi ? Je te trouve vraiment cool comme mec finalement.

Devant son air interrogatif, je répondis en osant soutenir pour la première fois son regard pendant plusieurs secondes.

– Je disais juste ça pour te prouver que je ne serais jamais une sincère. C'est le premier mensonge qui me vient à l'esprit.

– La Duchesse prend de l'assurance… dit-il avec une petite moue étonnée.

– Peut être que je suis audacieuse…

– Toi ?! Mais bien sûr ! Alors tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à faire un petit entrainement particulier d'audacieux ce soir… On verra si tu te sens toujours l'âme rebelle après ça…

Après un long trajet, la gare des audacieux était enfin en vue. Je décidai de prendre sur moi et de montrer à cet arrogant ce dont j'étais capable. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte.

– Des conseils pour le saut ? Un qui me permette de survivre si possible…

Il parut surpris. Je hochai les épaules.

– Vu que je suis ici, autant apprendre.

Il eût cette petite moue qu'il faisait souvent : la bouche en pont avec un petit air de « pourquoi pas ».

– Pas faux. J'en aurais bien un, mais pas sûr qu'il plaise à une empotée de ton genre.

– Dis toujours…

Il s'avança vers moi regarda dehors et se pencha vers mon oreille.

– Le plus important c'est de… savoir se lancer.

Et d'un grand coup de bras il me balança dehors. Dans un grand cri je retombai sur le talus et fit un long roulé boulé jusqu'en bas. Complètement sonnée, je tentai de faire l'inventaire de mes fonctions vitales. Je me relevai prudemment en chancelant. Une ombre s'approcha de moi.

– Aidez-moi s'il vous plait…

– Inutile, tu t'en sors très bien toute seule.

– Éric ? Ok, écoute, je n'ai même plus la force de me battre avec toi espèce de taré… Laisse-moi, il est hors de question que tu m'approches une fois de plus !

Il était hilare.

– Il va bien falloir ! Le quartier des audacieux est à 2 km ! Et on y va en footing, bouge-toi !

_Mon Dieu faites qu'il plaisante ! _Eh bien non. Il ne plaisantait pas.

Avec la plus mauvaise volonté possible, je me mis à trottiner. C'était vraiment un sport que je détestais, et mes poumons avaient du mal à suivre. Plus je courrais et moins j'avais l'impression que nous nous rapprochions des audacieux. De plus ma cheville me faisait mal.

_Je suis sûre que cet enfoiré m'a mentit sur le nombre de kilomètres !_

Au bout d'un moment je dû m'arrêter. Ma cheville avait doublé de volume et je n'arrivai plus à poser le pied par terre.

– Stop ! Éric attend ! Ma cheville… Je ne peux plus continuer.

Il stoppa sa course et revint vers moi

– Sérieusement ?! Raaah ! Manquait plus que ça… Quelle idiote…

Je vis dans son regard qu'il n'aurait aucun scrupule à me laisser là toute la nuit à me débrouiller pour rentrer. Je savais qu'il détestait qu'on lui dise quoi faire, alors la seule façon d'arriver à mes fins pour qu'il m'aide était de le piquer au vif en disant l'inverse de ce que je pensais._ Les mecs et leur fierté…_

– Tu sais quoi ?! Laisse-moi là, j'en ai assez de ta pitié ! Je préfère être bouffée par un loup plutôt que tu me portes !

– Des loups ?

Il sourit.

« Oui c'est assez tentant je dois dire… Mais on est attendus tous les deux alors je garde l'idée pour plus tard et je te ramène quand même. »

_Et voilà ! Mon Dieu que les hommes sont faciles à manipuler…_

Il me releva sans ménagement et me jeta une nouvelle fois sur ses épaules. Il glissa ses mains sous mes cuisses pour me rehausser, et les maintins fermement. Son odeur puissante envahit une nouvelle fois mes narines*. Combiné à ses larges mains qui m'enserraient, je tressaillis malgré moi.

– Voilà de quoi est capable un vrai audacieux duchesse…

Et il partit en petites foulées souples et rapides en direction des bâtiments.

**…**

A notre arrivée il était déjà tard. Éric était à peine essoufflé. Alors d'accord, je ne pesais pas lourd pour ma taille mais quand même ! Il fallait tenir la distance avec 58kg sur le dos ! Ce mec était une machine.

Il me posa dans l'infirmerie et s'assit pendant que le médecin s'occupait de moi.

– J'ai besoin d'un verre moi…

En aparté je murmurai au médecin :

« Déjà qu'il est super aimable en temps normal, qu'est-ce que ça doit donner bourré… »

L'homme sourit. Éric aussi… malgré mon ton bas il m'avait entendu.

– Crois-moi tu ne veux pas voir ça ! Imagine un rhinocéros bourré, ça fait un peu le même effet…

Je tournai la tête en direction du jeune homme qui venait de parler. J'étais morte de rire, cela me faisait vraiment du bien. Mon rire s'estompa lorsque je vis le garçon. Un peu plus vieux que moi, il était grand et la gentillesse se lisait sur son visage. Enfin sur la moitié de son visage. Le tiers supérieur droit de son visage était complètement abîmé, comme si la peau avait été arrachée, et son œil dénué de sourcil laissait apparaître un iris bleu, caractéristique des aveugles. En voyant ma réaction il me dit simplement avec un demi-sourire :

– Quoi les infirmes ont aussi le droit d'avoir le sens de l'humour !

– Les cons aussi Will, riposta Éric.

– Incroyable ! Quels progrès ! Maintenant quand Éric abîme une novice, il la ramène à l'infirmerie ? C'est Tris qui doit être jalouse !

Visiblement, il avait touché un point sensible. Éric serra les dents si fort qu'il en aurait presque cassé sa mâchoire. Mais je vis que le garçon non plus n'était pas à l'aise en évoquant ce nom. Comme s'il avait surgi d'un passé que tout le monde préférait voir enterré.

– C'est presque ça… C'était trois fois rien, il m'a juste jetée d'un train en marche ! Je crois qu'il me répare et que demain il va recommencer. Les enfants et leurs jouets… Fis-je avec un faux air exaspéré.

– Ha ha ! Je suis Will, me dit-il en me tendant la main. Je la serrai volontiers avec un sourire aimable.

Il me montra son œil.

– Blessure de guerre… heureusement l'œil directeur est intact !

Avec un air ennuyé Eric se releva.

– Ne fait pas ton malheureux, ça t'arrange bien. Les filles le prennent toutes en pitié, il a même des fangirls. Absolument répugnant.

Le médecin me donna des béquilles et quelques médicaments ; selon lui ce n'était qu'une légère entorse. Will me dit au revoir chaleureusement et s'en alla. Éric ouvrit la porte de la salle et m'appela.

– On y va princesse.

Je tiquai en entendant ce mot.

– Princesse ? Je suis montée en grade ?

– C'est ça. Ne pousse pas ta chance trop loin, il y a des escaliers sur la route, et je te rappelle que tu as une deuxième cheville pour l'instant intacte…

Le trajet fût lent mais pas douloureux, au moins les antidouleurs étaient efficaces. Nous arrivâmes dans un couloir d'où on entendait de la musique. C'était un bar. L'ambiance était électrique. Visiblement, la fête battait son plein sous les lumières tamisées et les néons rouges.

« Deux jägerbombs », commanda Éric.

Il me tendit la boisson.

– Santé boulet.

Vu ce qu'il m'avait fait je trouvais cela assez ironique. Je trempai les lèvres dans le cocktail m'attendant à un tord boyau, mais je fût agréablement surprise. Le goût âcre et médicamenteux du jäger était adouci par le sucre et les bulles du soda.

– Pas mal ! Lui dis-je, mais il avait été happé par une bombasse rousse aguicheuse et en était déjà à son deuxième verre. Je me lassai vite de les voir descendre shot de vodka sur shot de vodka et décidai de me rendre dans ma chambre.

L'agitation disparut sitôt la porte franchie. Ma tête tournait légèrement ; après un seul cocktail ce n'était pas glorieux ! Heureusement, al température polaire des grands couloirs déserts me dégrisa rapidement. En arrivant devant ma porte je réalisai que j'avais oublié quelque chose d'important. La clé ! Elle était dans la poche d'Éric !

– Merdeeeeuh !

– Un problème ?

C'était Kathleen.

– Bonsoir… Tu vas rire : je n'ai pas la clé de ma chambre… C'est Éric qui l'a gardée.

– Tu as de la chance ! Je passais te voir ! Et… j'ai encore un double !

Je n'avais pas la force de lui demander pourquoi elle avait ce double. J'avais juste envie de me coucher. Elle m'aida à me mettre au lit et sans me demander mon avis, se coucha avec moi comme si nous étions les meilleures amies du monde.

– Désolée, j'ai la flemme de repartir dans ma chambre, c'est à l'autre bout du bâtiment.

Je sombrai dans un profond sommeil avant d'avoir pu de la jeter dehors.

* * *

><p><em> *Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà senti le parfum Terre d'Hermès ? Parce que j'imagine l'odeur d'Éric exactement comme ça ! Ce parfum me rend dingue :3<em>

_Je vous conseille le jägerbomb quand vous sortez ! C'est ma boisson de soirée préférée, une tuerie ! En plus c'est beau ce petit shot de jäger dans un verre de red-bull :) Biiiien évidement l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé, à consommer avec modération hein !_

_Voilà, bon j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je trouve que la fin fait brouillon... il y a peut être trop de dialogues. Qu'en pensez vous ?_


	9. Tirs et souvenirs

_Déso pour l'attente ! Je sais, j'ai tardé à publier le nouveau chapitre, mais j'ai eu une semaine de dingue, et je n'avais pas le temps de m'y mettre._

_Jspr qu'il n'y a pas de fautes parce que je suis crevée et j'ai fais moins gaffe que d'hab'_

_Mea culpa !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 <em>Tirs et souvenirs<br>_**

Le lendemain, un petit cliquetis me réveilla. Les yeux à moitiés fermés je vis la poignée de la porte remonter. Prenant appui sur mes bras, je me redressai. La chaleur des draps me rappela que Kate avait dormi ici cette nuit. C'était elle qui venait de partir. Je tournai la tête dehors. Quelques rayons de soleil pointaient à l'horizon. Je fronçai les sourcils ; il était vraiment tôt, pourquoi était-elle déjà partie ?

Je me rallongeai, mais lassée de tourner dans mon lit, me rassis pour lire un peu. J'ouvrit au hasard le Manuel du guerrier de la lumière.

_« C'est curieux, se dit le guerrier de la lumière. J'ai rencontré tant de gens qui – à la première occasion – tentent de montrer le pire d'eux-mêmes. Ils cachent leur force intérieure derrière l'agressivité ; ils masquent leur peur de la solitude sous un air d'indépendance »._

Cela me faisait penser à Éric. Se pouvait-il que derrière son masque cruel, se cache un homme seul ? J'avais du mal à imaginer Éric ainsi. Il était juste mauvais, et lui chercher des excuses n'était qu'une perte de temps.

_Encore un truc de nana ça tiens_. Vouloir à tout prix trouver la fêlure secrète du bad boy et le changer en amour passionné. Toutes les adolescentes rêvaient de ça.

J'essayai de m'imaginer dans ses bras musclés, contre son corps tendu, les yeux dans les yeux… Mais le souvenir de son regard de psychopathe me fit revenir à la réalité.

_Beurk._

Je passai dans la salle de bain pour me préparer. Je venais de terminer quand quelqu'un ouvrit la porte. Un audacieux que je ne connaissais pas déclara qu'il allait m'amener dans le réfectoire pour le petit déjeuner, et qu'ensuite ma matinée se poursuivrait par un entrainement.

Je ne voyais pas comment je pourrais m'entrainer à quoi que ce soit avec une cheville foulée. C'est alors que je réalisai que je me tenais debout sans béquille. Je n'avais plus aucune douleur, plus aucun gonflement et ma cheville semblait stable.

Une nouvelle énigme à rajouter à ma liste.

**…**

Le réfectoire était immense. De nombreuses et longues tables meublaient la salle. Il était tôt et pourtant il y avait déjà un petit groupe en train de manger. En bout de table, il y avait Éric, Kate et deux autres personnes de leur âge. Tous les autres semblaient plus jeunes (à peu près mon âge) et plus excités aussi. A ma vue, Kate se leva et m'enjoignit de m'asseoir. Mes voisins me posèrent une centaine de questions, et je compris que j'étais l'attraction du moment. Un garçon brun prit ma défense.

– Laissez la manger enfin !

Peu à peu les autres se calmèrent. Il me tendit la main à travers la table.

– Je suis Ben. Tu viens voir notre entrainement ?

– Aliénor. Allie ou Al si tu préfères… Apparemment oui. Je ne sais pas trop, on ne m'a pas dit grand-chose…

– Peut être que cela te rappellera des souvenirs ?

Il semblait gentil et posé. Ses grands yeux étaient l'opposé de ceux d'Éric. D'un gris laiteux, ils me couvaient d'un regard chaud et réconfortant. Je n'étais pas la seule à qui il faisait de l'effet puisque de nombreuses filles près de lui avaient le dos un peu trop cambré pour être naturelles, et des gestes carrément lascifs.

Le repas fini, je suivis le mouvement et nous arrivâmes dans « la fosse ». Imposante, la salle était taillée dans la roche. De nombreux piliers la soutenaient, divisant l'espace en différents ateliers. Des tatamis, des cibles, une armurerie… Avec ça ils devaient être de parfaits petits soldats.

L'Entrainement commença. J'étais stupéfaite de leur niveau. Même les non natifs se débrouillaient comme s'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie.

Kate semblait être un excellent professeur. Patiente et pugnace, elle se s'arrêtait que quand l'élève avait parfaitement assimilé la leçon. Je regardais également Éric. Lui enseignait comme il vivait, avec violence. Pourtant, au fond de son regard concentré pointait une expression que je ne lui connaissais pas. Il semblait… aimer enseigner. L'élève en face finissait quasiment toujours K.O mais il ne tirait pas sa satisfaction de cela. Et on devait au moins admettre que ses méthodes marchaient, chaque conseil touchait dans le mille. L'élève était plus stable, plus précis, ou atteignait sa cible avec plus d'aisance. Avec un certain étonnement, force me fût de reconnaître que c'était un excellent professeur.

Kate proposa de m'apprendre quelques mouvements de défense. Elle m'indiqua que ces mouvements pouvaient me permettre de parer un coup de poing, et de le retourner contre mon adversaire. L'Enchaînement me rappela ce que mon père m'avait appris, c'était très similaire. J'assimilai assez vite la leçon, même si dans les détails je n'étais pas très précise. Éric avait arrêté son entrainement pour nous observer. Il vint vers nous et appela les autres.

– OK tout le monde ! Exercice d'observation. Aliénor, refait l'enchaînement contre Kate.

Sans grande vitesse, celle-ci lança son poing vers moi. Comme elle m'avait appris, je fis dévier son poing le long de mon avant-bras, puis lançai mon coude vers son visage. Éric repris la parole.

– Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

Kate prit ma défense.

– Éric, elle vient de commencer, ça ne peut pas être parfait…

Mais je voyais ou il voulait en venir. Pour une fois il ne voulait pas me rabaisser mais forcer les autres à réfléchir et ainsi corriger leurs défauts.

Ben prit la parole en premier.

– Sa position. Si elle tourne le buste, elle offrira moins de surface à l'ennemi.

– Avec une jambe plus souple et légèrement fléchie, elle serait plus stable.

– Elle a les épaules trop tendues. Si elle était plus relax elle gagnerait en vitesse.

– En reculant une épaule, elle pourrait gagner en puissance.

Je n'en revenais pas, cet enchaînement si simple était en fait beaucoup plus complexe. Éric monta sur le ring et prit la place de Kate.

– Exact. En entrainement et contre quelqu'un comme Kate qui ne met pas beaucoup de puissance dans ses coups, cela peut passer. Contre un adversaire qui est plus coriace, elle n'a aucune chance. Démonstration.

Il se mit en position, j'attendis son attaque. Il lança son poing avec une force et une vitesse fulgurante. Son coup m'atteignit en plein sur la pommette et me projeta 2 mètres en arrière. Complètement sonnée je mis deux minutes à retrouver mes esprits. Il m'attrapa le bras et me replaça. Rudement, il tourna mon buste, m'obligea à fléchir la jambe, et appuya sur mes épaules avec ses grandes mains. Son souffle chaud chatouilla mon oreille.

« Inspire, et souffle… Détends toi »

A l'expiration ses mains accompagnèrent la descente de mes épaules et les bloquèrent.

– Voilà comment tu dois te tenir. On recommence.

Son coup partit avec la même force, mais cette fois il me fût plus facile de réagir. Je parvins à dévier le coup mais il était tellement puissant que je valdinguai en arrière de nouveau.

– Bien. La prochaine étape pour toi sera de trouver comment dévier la force de ton adversaire afin de te rétablir. Comme vous le voyez, dit-il en s'adressant aux autres, ce sont les détails qui font que vous réussissez ou échouez. Sur le terrain vous mettez en jeu votre vie, alors souvenez-vous de ces détails. Tout le monde au stand de tir !

Ma pommette me brûlait. Je pris la poche de glace que Kate me tendit avec un air désolé et j'accompagnai les autres. Avec ravissement je découvris un stand de tir au pistolet. Depuis toute petite, en bons Américains que nous étions, mon père nous emmenait tirer. J'étais devenue assez douée, et participait parfois à des concours.

Éric installa tout le monde et me fit signe de venir. Arrivée à son niveau il m'attrapa le menton d'une main et scruta ma joue. Dans une autre situation, on aurait pu croire qu'il cherchait à m'embrasser. Joignant deux doigts, il donna des petits coups secs sur l'os, légèrement au-dessus de ma pommette.

– Ça te fait mal au niveau de la blessure quand je fais ça ?

– Euh… non, pas plus que maintenant.

– Bon ce n'est probablement pas cassé. On vérifiera tout à l'heure à l'infirmerie. Prend un pistolet et tire. OBSERVATION ! Cria t-il aux autres.

Avec un sourire, j'empoignais une arme. Je fis connaissance avec sa forme, son poids, ses courbes. Je la laissai devenir un prolongement de mon bras. _Cette fois les gars, à moi de vous apprendre quelque chose..._

Je tirai à vide afin d'évaluer le moment où la gâchette déclenchait le tir. Kate crut que j'avais oublié de charger l'arme.

– Attend ! il faut la charger avant !

Elle s'exécuta et me la rendit. Les autres ricanaient.

Je fis le vide dans ma tête, les pieds ancrés au sol. Je levai le bras, visai, et inspirai. Je vidai l'air de mes poumons et profitant de la pause naturelle entre deux cycles respiratoires, tirai. Le projectile se logea en plein centre de la cible.

Un murmure étonné accompagna ma démonstration.

– La chance du débutant, dit l'un.

J'enchaînai alors avec un tir rapide sur un mannequin. Front, cœur, foie. Mes balles allèrent se loger en plein centre des organes vitaux. Non sans fierté, je me retournai.

– Connaissance de l'arme, enracinement pour la stabilité, souplesse, visée et respiration. Les clés d'un tir réussi !

Nous continuâmes à tirer pendant une demi-heure et j'acceptai avec joie de partager mon savoir-faire.

Éric finit par s'approcher et me prit doucement par la taille.

– Il est temps de se rendre à l'infirmerie pour vérifier cette pommette.

Son contact pour une fois modéré, presque délicat était surprenant. Je le suivis dans le dédale des couloirs.

– Pas mal.

– Quoi ?

– Tes tirs. Reste à voir si en stress sur le terrain tu t'en sors bien mais en entrainement c'est prometteur.

– Merci !

_Alors monsieur psychopathe est capable de gentillesse ?! Incroyable ! Comme quoi tout peut arriver !_

– C'est mon père qui m'a initié au tir, et c'est devenu une habitude on a fini par tirer régulièrement…

Il semblait boire mes paroles. Son sourire était pourtant bizarre presque faux…

– Ton père hein…

Je me rendis compte de mon erreur. J'avais perdu ma concentration et j'étais en train de me vendre. Un peu plus et je révélais mon secret ! Il avait endormi ma méfiance par de la gentillesse et j'étais tombée dans le panneau. La panique qui peu à peu m'envahissait était mon seul atout, je pouvais la faire passer pour de la confusion.

–Mon père oui… Je… Il m'a montré comment tirer parce que… pour tuer des oiseaux ! Ils faisaient des dégâts et il devait s'en occuper… Je me rappelle…

Je fermai les yeux et simulai un mal de crâne.

– Ma tête !

Je me jetai contre un mur. La peur d'être découverte me faisait trembler. Toute la pression accumulée retomba, déclenchant une crise de larmes. Je dois dire que même si c'était involontaire la diversion était excellente. Éric parut ennuyé.

– Bon sang, tu es vraiment fragile… Tu as peut être un petit trauma crânien quand même. Allez debout bouge-toi ! Tu peux marcher ?

Je hochai la tête mais je zigzaguais et marchais lentement. Avec exaspération il passa un bras autour de ma taille et l'autre sous mes genoux et me souleva. Je me retrouvai tremblante et pleurante dans ses bras. La peur d'être découverte, les nouvelles choses à assimiler, les souvenirs de ma famille que j'avais essayé d'enfouir, le coup… C'était trop, j'étais comme assommée.

Malgré le dégoût qu'il m'inspirait, j'enfouis ma tête et mes poings dans son cou et me recroquevillai en pleurant doucement.

– J'ai mal…

Ces mots lui firent l'effet d'un coup de fouet. Il tressaillit et je sentis ses muscles se tendre. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Mais il reprit vite le contrôle de lui-même et m'emmena.

On m'ausculta mais le médecin ne trouva rien. Comme j'étais dans un état second, il expliqua à Éric que parfois un coup pouvait déclencher une remontée de souvenir qui pouvait être assez perturbante. Sauf que ce n'était pas ma prétendue amnésie qui était en cause mais ma volonté de maintenir tout ça sous contrôle. J'avais simplement fini par craquer.

– Puisqu'elle n'a rien elle peut retourner dans sa chambre, il lui faut du repos. De toute façon on a besoin des lits, il y a un entrainement des deuxièmes années cet après-midi, on risque d'avoir besoin des lits. Je veux cependant que quelqu'un qui connaisse son cas la surveille au cas où elle se mette à convulser ou vomir. Les examens sont négatifs, mais on ne sait jamais.

– Vous rigolez là ?! C'est mon après-midi de repos, avec toutes ces journées chargées j'ai un peu envie de la passer en tête à tête avec mon lit et un bon whisky ! Pas avec cette punaise !

_Quel tocard ! Je suis sonnée, pas sourde !_

– Vous pouvez très bien suivre votre… programme dans un fauteuil en la surveillant ! C'est juste de l'observation. Je n'ai pas de place pour un cas aussi léger, navré.

En jurant mon tortionnaire me prit dans ses bras de nouveau. Il murmura pour lui-même :

« Tu vas vraiment me pourrir la vie longtemps comme ça ? »

J'étais à moitié dans les vapes mais je me rendais bien compte que le chemin prit n'était pas celui de ma chambre. Il m'amena dans un autre appartement et me coucha dans un lit puis se laissa tomber lourdement dans un fauteuil.

– C'est plus simple comme ça…

J'ignorais de quoi il parlait.

– Bon récupère vite gamine parce que ce soir, on va voir les altruistes. Heureusement ce ne sera pas long, je peux pas les supporter ces sales pète-secs.

Et sur ces mots charmants je m'endormis.

* * *

><p><em>J'ai encore une semaine chargée qui s'annonce mais je vais essayer de tenir les délais les zamis.<em>

_En tout cas encore un grand merci pour les reviews, je sautille partout à chaque fois que j'en reçois ! Je crois que ma colloc' va demander l'asile politique à mes voisins si je continue à faire la folle comme ça ! _

_La prochaine je fais mes remerciement personnalisés à chacun (il serait peut être temps ^^) et comme dirai mon adolescente de sœur "koeur keour koeur, big love à vOus !"_


	10. Attentat

**Chapitre 9 _Attentat_**

A mon réveil, la douleur était toujours là. En essayant de me redresser, la douleur pulsa et me ramena vite à la réalité.

– Aouch… J'ai l'impression d'avoir la gueule de bois mais sans la fête qui va avec…

– C'est à peu près ça oui.

Éric. Vraiment la dernière personne que j'avais envie de voir. Mettre Éric à côté d'un malade c'était vouloir traiter le mal par le mal. Vous n'avez tellement pas envie de rester une minute de plus en sa présence que vous vous dépêchez de guérir pour fuir.

– Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas me surveiller ? Fis-je, amère.

– Moui. Mais autant joindre l'utile au désagréable.

Sa voix était sarcastique et il désigna son bureau.

– Paperasse.

Des cartons remplis de dossiers étaient posés à côté. Curieusement, tout semblait rangé. Le lit dans lequel je me trouvai se composait d'un matelas posé sur un futon. Deux fauteuils, un bureau et trois grandes étagères garnissaient la pièce ; en bref, l'endroit n'était pas très grand et plutôt spartiate.

_C'est ici qu'il vit ?!_

J'avais imaginé une garçonnière sale et bordélique, mais tout était propre et méticuleusement rangé. L'instinct du soldat sans doute.

Il se leva et me força à faire de même.

– On va voir les altruistes. Pas besoin de descendre du train pour ça, on ne fera qu'observer. Ce soir tu auras quartier libre.

– Parfait, j'en ai plus qu'assez de te voir.

– C'est réciproque. Tu serais gentille de retrouver tes souvenirs rapidement d'ailleurs, cette ville a besoin de moi et je gâche mes talents à t'empêcher de mourir à tout bout de champ.

_Il est pas sérieux ?!_ La plupart du temps c'est lui qui essaye de me tuer !

– Hum… Je devrais peut être te laisser crever la prochaine fois en fait. Ça me ferait des vacances…

– C'est ça oui…

Le pire c'est que je sentais qu'il n'était qu'à moitié sérieux.

**…**

J'avais envie de réussir à monter toute seule dans le métro cette fois ci. Je me mis à courir à foulées régulières et rapides. Avant d'avoir pu gaspiller totalement mon énergie, je me lançai pour attraper la poignée, mais le train accéléra et je la ratai. Je commençais à fatiguer et Éric me regardait avec un air narquois sans manifester la moindre envie de m'aider. La rage me donna des ailes et je réussi à passer ma main dans une ouverture pour me tracter vers le haut. Haletante, je me laissai tomber à l'intérieur du wagon. J'étais assez fière de moi. Un sourire m'échappa tandis que je reprenais ma respiration.

– Pitoyable… J'espère que ce sourire ne signifie pas que tu es contente de toi ? Parce que même un pète-sec le jour de son initiation aurait pu faire mieux.

_Je vais le tuer_. Tout en lui me dégoûtais. Sa silhouette massive, ses yeux d'acier, son air narquois et arrogant. Je choisi de répondre à la violence par la violence.

Ma main partit toute seule, et je le giflai de toutes mes forces. La claque retentit dans le wagon. Une trace rouge ainsi que 2 griffures barraient sa joue.

J'avais peur de sa réaction mais la colère m'empêchait de la ressentir pleinement. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir je fonçai sur lui et le poussai contre la paroi métallique. Il semblait un peu surpris. Je hurlai, hystérique.

– Explique-moi ! C'est quoi ton putain de problème ! Pourquoi tu me rabaisses sans cesse ?! Je ne te demande pas ton amitié ou ta compassion ni même le respect ! Juste la tranquillité ! Que veux-tu que je fasse ?! Je n'ai nul part où aller, ma famille n'existe pas, et ça ne m'amuse pas plus que toi d'être en stand-by à attendre que la mémoire me revienne !

La surprise passée il me repoussa, et passa ses doigts sur sa joue ou perlait le sang. Pour une fois il ne réagit pas en me blessant mais il était tout aussi effrayant. Il croisa les bras et me regarda de haut.

– Mon problème comme tu dis, c'est que quelque chose cloche dans ton histoire. Je mets cartes sur table : rien n'est clair, tu es une incohérence à toi toute seule, un grain de sable dans une machine bien huilée. Et je compte découvrir ce qu'il en est d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ah et encore une chose ; la dernière personne qui a osé lever la main sur moi est désormais l'ennemi public numéro 1 et se terre dans un trou à prier les cieux pour que je ne la retrouve pas. Ne refais jamais ça.

Toujours en colère, je me retournai pour regarder par la fenêtre. Tout avait été dit. Je savais maintenant qu'il n'était pas dupe et que je devrai redoubler d'efforts pour garder mon secret.

Grace à son reflet, je voyais qu'il ne disait rien et qu'il semblait calme. Je m'assis à bonne distance de lui bras croisés avec une moue pincée. J'avais juste envie de lui en recoller une.

Il me regarda et un petit rire lui échappa.

– Sérieusement tu nous fais quoi là ? Tu boudes ?!

Il secoua la tête.

– Toi et tes manies de duchesse…

– Mes manies t'emm…

– Ferme la et regarde !

Par la fenêtre j'aperçu un alignement de blocs en béton gris. Des personnes déambulaient dans les rues autour. Pas une seule ne courait, même les enfants semblaient sages.

Éric me rejoignit à la fenêtre, les mains dans le dos.

– Nos anciens leaders. Leur soif de pouvoir a failli nous mener à notre perte. Nous voulions une société qui n'était pas dirigé par une seule faction, mais ils refusaient de lâcher le pouvoir. Leur entêtement nous a menés à la guerre civile. Ils sont pathétiques. Toujours à donner des leçons sur leur soi-disant dévouement, tsss… Le conseil les a laissés vivre, mais moi je les aurais exterminés jusqu'au dernier… Tout le monde s'en porterait mieux.

– Un peu radical non ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'une minorité fait quelque chose de mal que tout le monde est coupable ? J'ai du mal à croire que des gens qui passent leur vie à aider les autres soient si machiavéli…

BOOM !

Une explosion se fît entendre en avant du métro.

Notre wagon tangua et commença à dérailler. Il se mît en porte-à-faux sur les rails.

– BORDEL ! Ces enfoirés ont fait sauter les rails !

Il se plaqua sur moi, m'écrasant sous son poids. Le wagon se retourna, dégringola de la rampe et alla s'encastrer dans un mur en contrebas.

En me faisant un rempart de son corps Éric m'avait sauvé la vie. Ses deux bras m'entouraient et il était allongé sur moi. Il releva la tête et scruta l'extérieur, puis son regard se plongea dans le mien.

– Tu es blessée ?

– Non mais je vais bientôt mourir d'asphyxie si tu ne te bouges pas vite ! Tu m'écrases !

Il roula sur le côté.

– Mais je t'en prie ! C'était un plaisir de te sauver !

Je me mordis la lèvre. Je détestai devoir le remercier.

– Merci.

Il ferma les yeux.

– Je sens que je vais le regretter…

– Je croyais que tu avais décidé de me laisser mourir ?

– Ouais… Mais il est hors de question que ce soit à cause d'un pète sec, ça me gâche ma joie.

Il se redressa en grimaçant. Son regard s'attarda sur ma jambe droite. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il désigna ma cuisse du doigt. Une grande tâche de sang traversait mon pantalon.

– C'est pas vrai… Lève-toi qu'on voit si c'est grave. Tu vas avoir besoin d'un bandage d'urgence.

Je me levai tout en palpant ma jambe.

– Non… ça va en fait, ce n'est pas sang. Mon dieu ! Ta jambe !

Une petite barre métallique avait traversé sa cuisse de part en part. En relevant la tête il ne pût que constater l'étendue des dégâts.

– Eh merde…

Il attrapa la barre pour essayer de l'arracher. Je lui pris les mains pour l'en empêcher.

– Non ! Si la barre est passée en travers de l'artère il ne faut pas l'enlever, tu risques de déclencher l'hémorragie. Il vaut mieux la stabiliser.

– J'ai une bande dans mon pack de secours.

Il s'assit contre la paroi en grimaçant. Sa mâchoire se crispa, il grogna de douleur.

Avec autant de délicatesse que possible, j'entourais sa jambe et la barre avec le bande afin de solidariser le deux. Je sentais son regard peser sur moi. D'une petite voix je lui demandai :

– Arrête…

– Quoi ?

– De me regarder comme ça, ça me mets mal à l'aise.

En serrant d'un coup sec, je fis un nœud.

– Aïe ! Pour la délicatesse tu repasseras !

Je lui adressai mon sourire le plus faux.

– Qui aurait cru que le graaand et fooort Éric était douillet !

– J'ai une barre de 15cm qui me traverse la jambe, j'ai le droit de me plaindre je crois non ? Aide-moi à me relever.

– Pas question, il vaut mieux attendre des secours.

– On sera morts d'ici là, ce train n'a pas déraillé tout seul. Les rebelles ont fait sauter les rails ; faut y aller, d'ici quelques minutes ils vont venir voir si le travail a été bien fait.

Avec un peu d'inquiétude, je l'aidai à se relever.

– On se casse.

Il n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'il vacilla. Je me dépêchai de lui attraper le bras pour le soutenir.

– Ouff, mais tu pèses combien ?

Il me regarda avec un air navré.

– Je t'en pose des questions ? Aide moi il faut avancer.

Pestant intérieurement je l'aidais à s'extirper du train et à marcher. Au fur et à mesure de notre progression il devenait de plus en plus pâle. Il fallait faire une pause. Après l'avoir laissé s'asseoir je vérifiai les environs.

– Sérieux, je mérite au moins le prix Nobel de la paix pour t'avoir aidé !

Je m'attendais à une réponse cinglante mais rien ne vint.

– Éric ? Eh ! Reprend toi !

Il venait de s'évanouir. Il était pâle comme la mort et son état ne ferait qu'empirer s'il n'était pas rapidement pris en charge. Je lui administrai deux énormes gifles pour le réveiller.

Il rouvrit les yeux.

– Je suis en train de délirer ou tu m'as giflé ?

– J'ai préféré cette option au bouche à bouche, désolée.

– Très judicieux, je ne te l'aurai pas pardonné.

– C'est ce que je me suis dit…

Je levai la main et lui en collai une troisième.

– Oh ! Je suis réveillé qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

– J'ai cru que tu repartais désolée… fis-je avec un air faussement contrit.

– Tu es dingue… N'abuse pas de la situation.

– Alors là tu rêves !

Soudain il attrapa ma veste et me colla contre sa poitrine, une main contre ma bouche.

– Chut ! Ne bouge pas ! Quelqu'un vient !

La tête sur son torse je pouvais entendre les battements de son cœur. Je ramenai mes jambes vers moi pour me cacher totalement et me collai de fait encore plus à lui. Toujours cette odeur enivrante… La situation venait passer de bizarre à carrément gênante.

Une voix nous cria :

– Rendez vous, nous savons que vous êtes là !

– Dans tes rêves, murmura Éric.

Il décrocha le pistolet qui pendait à sa ceinture et me le tendit.

– C'est le moment de prouver que tu es aussi bonne sur le terrain duchesse.

Je montrai sa main sur ma bouche.

– Ah oui.

Il me lâcha.

– C'est eux ou nous. Honnêtement je préfère nous, alors n'hésite pas et tire, Ok ?

Des pas se rapprochaient de nous.

– Sortez ! Les mains en évidence !

Prenant une grande inspiration, je passai les bras et la tête au-dessus du muret qui nous protégeait et tirai un coup. J'atteignis l'homme en pleine poitrine. Je me jetai à terre sous une pluie de coups de feu. Je répliquai à l'aveugle quand une voix connue retentit.

– Cessez le feu ! CESSEZ LE FEU ! Allie ?!

C'était la voix de Kate.

– Aliénor ! C'est nous ! Ne tire plus !

Éric soupira de soulagement. Je me redressai par-dessus le muret.

Kate couru vers moi.

–Kate ?! Mais… Nous pensions que vous étiez des rebelles… Et… Mon dieu j'ai tué un des vôtres par méprise !

L'homme que je venais de descendre était étendu par terre. Avec stupéfaction je le vis se relever en grognant.

– Gilet pare-balles, me dit Kate avec un air triomphant, t'inquiètes au pire tu lui auras juste cassé une côte. Nous attendions le train 2 stations plus loin et on a vu l'explosion, une chance pour vous !

Ils mirent Éric sur un brancard. Quand il passa à mon niveau il me serra le bras.

– Ça me tue de le dire mais joli tir duchesse.

Je m'adressai aux porteurs :

« Olala, dépêchez-vous de le soigner parce qu'il est en train de délirer là ! »

**…**

Grâce au sérum de soin, Éric se remit vite de sa blessure. Trois jours plus tard il était sur pied. Pendant ce temps j'avais été tranquille et je m'étais liée d'amitié avec Ben et sa bande. Il y avait Mike, un petit teigneux, Job un gentil qui maîtrisait néanmoins parfaitement l'art de la lutte et Lily une rousse un peu folle mais adorable.

Kate m'entraînait désormais tous les matins et un peu l'après-midi.

« Autant mettre ton temps libre à profit si tu dois rester avec nous » m'avait-elle dit.

En fin d'après-midi après l'entrainement, je rentrai vers mon studio pour prendre une douche quand je croisai Éric.

– Oh ! Bonjour ! Euh… ça va mieux ?

– Moui. C'était pas grand-chose.

– C'est ça ! Tu oublies que j'ai dû te gifler trois fois pour te réveiller pendant ton malaise ! Une vraie fillette !

Il me fusilla du regard.

– Ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as sauvé que c'est la fête entre nous ma grande.

Et il continua sa route en me bousculant.

_Sinon un merci ça t'éclaterais la tronche ?!_ J'avais oublié qu'il était tellement… lui-même en fait. C'était définitivement un cas désespéré.

Je rentrai chez moi et pris une douche. Après une journée d'entrainement cela me faisait vraiment du bien. J'étais à peine sortie que quelqu'un frappait à la porte ; c'était Kate.

– Ça va ? Pas trop morte ?!

– C'est horrible, j'ai des courbatures partout ! Je n'atteindrais jamais votre niveau, je ne sais pas pourquoi je me donne autant !

– Ha ha ! Mais tu n'as pas le choix ma vieille ! Tu sais la rumeur court que comme personne ne veux de toi, tu resterais avec nous jusqu'aux prochains tests de factions. Ils voudraient te re-tester et te réattribuer une faction. Ce serait vraiment une grande première.

– Pourquoi ne pas simplement me re-tester maintenant ?

– Ch'ais pas. C'est très codifié tout ça, ils ne peuvent pas faire ce qu'ils veulent. En fait tu aurais déjà dû finir sans-faction, le prends pas mal hein, mais Jeanine t'a à la bonne. Chouchoute !

– Ça fait quand même longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue.

– J'ai entendu Éric dire qu'il t'emmenait demain chez les audacieux.

– Trooop cool… Ah oui, je voulais te demander, quand on s'est rencontrées, tu disais que cette chambre était à ta sœur. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée pourtant. Elle a changé de faction ?

Les yeux de Kate se firent nostalgiques.

– Non non… Tu l'aurais adorée… Elle est morte dans une des batailles contre les rebelles. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour sauver sa coéquipière blessée… On était très proches.

– Oh… Je suis désolée Katou…

Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire, l'empathie n'était pas vraiment mon fort. Je posai simplement ma main sur la sienne. Elle la serra et me sourit.

– Je suis contente que tu aies repris sa chambre. Ça me permet d'y revenir, j'ai pleins de bons souvenirs ici. Et grâce à toi je peux continuer à en avoir. Je m'y sens bien…

– Tu es la bienvenue quand tu veux bien sûr !

– J'avais prévu d'aller au bar ce soir mais… Soirée filles ça te dit ?

– Cool, je peux dire à Lily de venir ?

– Allez ! Dis-lui de ramener de quoi manger aussi !

* * *

><p><em>Comme d'habitude, muchas gracias pour les reviews, et puisqu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour bien faire :<em>

_CarOwliine merci !_

_Aelwenn j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un chat qui s'appelle Lafayette ^^_

_Yu-Luohe qui veut toujours la suite !_

_Laeti74 Merciiii_

_Nina je m'étais mal exprimée, je voulais tourner la phrase différemment c'est chose faite :)_

_guimoveX5 pseudo chelou mais super reviews XD_

_TGL-Ariel moooh c'est trop gentil !_

_LittleFlicka toujours fidèle au poste, change rien p'tite !_

_see you soon !_


	11. Un moment de grâce

**Chapitre 10 _Un moment de grâce_**

Lily arriva avec des pizzas toutes chaudes venant des cuisines.

« Le cuisinier m'a à la bonne ! » se justifia-t-elle en nous faisant un clin d'œil.

Nous mangions tranquillement en rigolant et en piaillant joyeusement. C'était sûrement la meilleure soirée que j'avais passé depuis longtemps. Lily avait un petit rire aigu et enfantin. Le mot adorable définissait parfaitement sa personne. Petite en taille, elle compensait avec une personnalité exubérante. Ses cheveux flamboyants, ses yeux noisette et son charisme attiraient tout le monde. Cependant elle avait une réelle force de caractère et ne se laissait pas faire. Elle m'apprit qu'avec trois frères, elle avait dû être combative pour trouver sa place dans sa famille.

Evidemment, elle attirait les garçons et semblait y prendre un certain plaisir. Notre conversation finit par dévier vers ce sujet. J'avouai que je trouvais Ben vraiment pas mal.

– Trop calme pour moi ! Trancha Lily, vous voulez savoir qui serait exactement mon type ? Éric !

Kate éclata de rire, et j'affichai mon dégoût.

– Tu es folle ?! C'est un psychopathe ce mec ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien lui trouver ?!

Kate était morte de rire.

– Et t'as vu ta taille aussi ?! Il te faudrait des échasses pour pouvoir l'embrasser !

– Je t'emmerde Kate ! Non mais attendez, le genre un peu bad boy mystérieux, hyper musclé, beau gosse… Il doit être tellement sexy dans sa douche !

Je pris un livre et l'agitai dans sa direction pour faire de l'air.

– Redescend ma vieille tu vas mettre le feu à mon lit !

Kate nous regarda avec un air malicieux.

– Rassure toi Lily tu n'es pas la première à succomber… Mais il n'est pas du genre à garder les filles, plutôt à les enchainer ! Il aime se sentir puissant et les dominer. Le nombre de ses conquêtes est impressionnant, ce qui, soit dit en passant, se comprend vu qu'il embrasse su-per bien !

Il nous fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser.

– Nooooon ! Tu viens de me casser mon trip de mec inaccessible ! Tu l'as embrassé ?! S'émoustilla Lily.

– Oui, mais la situation n'était pas du tout romantique je vous assure ! C'était à la fin d'une soirée, et on avait tous les deux biens bu… D'ailleurs je crois qu'il m'a pris pour quelqu'un d'autre, et ça n'a pas été plus loin.

Lily fit semblant de bouder puis se tourna vers moi.

– De toute façon je n'ai aucune chance… Vu qu'il a le béguin pour toi !

Je simulai un étranglement en fit semblant de vomir.

– Tu es cinglée ?! Il a essayé de me tuer genre, au moins cinq fois, il me menace tout le temps !

– Justemeeent ! C'est un signe ça ! Il ne sait pas comment t'exprimer son attirance pour toi !

– Grave ! Il y a une de ces tension sexuelle entre vous…

Au sourire des deux filles je me rendis compte qu'elles plaisantaient.

– Pfff vous êtes stupides… Je ne veux pas de truc compliqué moi, juste un mec sympa. D'ailleurs à propos, j'ai croisé un garçon super gentil mais un peu particulier à l'infirmerie, il s'appelait Will je crois.

– Avec un côté du visage vraiment abîmé ? Me demanda Kate.

– C'est ça. Il avait vraiment l'air gentil.

– Il l'est ! Il est en couple avec Christina, une super guerrière qui déteste les altruistes. En fait Will a perdu son œil et a failli mourir pendant les émeutes. En gros, sa meilleure amie l'a abattu froidement. Elle nous a trahis au profit des rebelles. Heureusement Will a pu être sauvée, mais de justesse et il en a gardé des séquelles. Comme il ne peut plus vraiment être efficace sur le terrain, il s'occupe de la partie administrative des audacieux.

– Avec des amis comme ça, pas besoin d'ennemis… Et ils ont parlé d'une fille à l'infirmerie, une certaine Tris ? Il y a eu un gros malaise quand Will l'a évoquée.

– Tu parles ! C'est justement elle qui l'a presque tuée ! Elle a également blessé Éric ; ça on ne peut pas lui en vouloir, elle a pris cher avec lui tout le long de l'année, c'était son souffre-douleur…

– Ouais, bin résultat Éric se venge sur moi…

Je repensai à ce que m'avait dit Éric dans le train « _la dernière personne qui a osé lever la main sur moi est désormais l'ennemi public numéro 1 et se terre dans un trou à prier les cieux pour que je ne la retrouve pas »_. C'était donc cette Tris dont il parlait. Quel genre de personne pouvait vouloir tuer ses amis et sa famille ? Ce monde ne tournait vraiment pas rond.

La soirée se termina sur des conversations plus légères. Lily m'apprit qu'il y avait une sorte de Dressing géant où on ramenait nos vêtements pour les faire laver et où on pouvait en choisir gratuitement d'autres. Pratique !

Lorsqu'elles partirent, je mis du temps à m'endormir. Je repensai à Éric. Malgré ce que j'avais dit aux filles, je n'étais plus aussi sûre de moi. Je détestai Éric et son caractère chaotique, mais il était vrai que physiquement je n'étais pas insensible. Je rougis face à mes pensées, je me sentais vraiment idiote. _Qu'est-ce que c'est compliqué d'être une fille…_

**…**

Le lendemain je me réveillai assez tôt. Comme j'en avais assez de tourner dans mon lit sans réussir à me rendormir, je décidai de me lever et d'aller me promener du côté des salles d'entrainement. J'aimais le calme qui y régnait lorsqu'elles étaient vides.

Je fis un détour par les cuisines pour prendre un thermos de café noir et filai vers la fosse. Avec ses piliers et ses arcades, elle avait des allures de cathédrale endormie.

Un bruit sourd et répété m'attira dans le fond. Une porte coulissante était ouverte sur une pièce qui ressemblait à une mini arène, sur le modèle de la fosse, mais en beaucoup plus petit.

En silence je m'approchai. C'était Éric. Il se trouvait juste sous un puits de lumière et était occupé à tabasser un pauvre punching-ball. Il affichait une expression que je ne lui connaissais pas. Pour une fois, son masque de froideur faisait place à la concentration. Il semblait presque détendu, la tête vide de problèmes. Sur son torse parfait et nu perlaient des gouttes de sueurs, qui miroitaient sous les premiers rayons du soleil. En cet instant je comprenais l'attrait de Lily pour ce guerrier. Il représentait vraiment l'homme de tête, le mâle alpha. Je l'avoue, il me faisait forte impression à moi aussi.

A cause de la sueur et de l'effort, les mèches blondes de ses cheveux d'habitude bien coiffées, retombaient en de légères bouclettes. Une barbe matinale envahissait ses joues, ce qui lui donnait un air de baroudeur du bout du monde.

Je m'assis en tailleurs contre un mur, sirotant mon café en silence. J'étais hypnotisée par le roulement de ses muscles sous sa peau. Il finit par s'arrêter et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les plaquer en arrière. Je me fis la réflexion que cela lui allait bien.

Il attrapa une serviette pour s'éponger le visage. Lorsqu'il m'aperçut, ses sourcils se froncèrent.

Je n'avais pas envie que ce moment de grâce silencieux s'évanouisse. Je voulais encore profiter de la simplicité de l'instant. Alors, avant qu'il ne sorte une réplique cinglante, je le devançai et tendis mon thermos dans un geste de proposition.

« Café ? Il est noir et serré »

Il me toisa comme il le faisait si souvent puis avec un haussement d'épaule s'assit à côté de moi sans dire un mot, son épaule collé à la mienne.

Sans me regarder il but une gorgée du liquide et sembla l'apprécier. Malgré notre silence, j'avais l'impression de partager quelque chose avec lui.

Sa main gauche était posée sur son genou. J'attrapai un tube de pommade fraîche et lui prit la main. Je déroulai la bande qu'il avait mise pour la protéger des coups et appliquai une noisette de crème. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi je faisais ça, je lui massai les jointures meurtries pour finir par détendre les muscles de la paume. D'abord tendu, il finit par me laisser faire en fermant les yeux. Je reposai sa main et tendis la mienne vers son autre main. Je fis de même, toujours dans le silence. L'odeur du café, la fraîcheur du matin, les poussières tourbillonnant dans les rayons du soleil… Je crois sincèrement qu'il appréciait cette étrange situation autant que moi.

Il me rendit le thermos et je savourai quelques gorgées de la boisson amère. Il n'avait pas retiré sa main de mon genou, là où je l'avais posée. Distraitement je suivis du bout du doigt les entrelacs et labyrinthes que formait le tatouage de son avant-bras. Un frisson parcouru sa peau. Je ne savais dire si c'était mon contact, ou le froid qui régnait dans la pièce qui en était responsable. Il se releva et me tendit la main pour m'aider à mettre debout. Il partit en direction des douches toujours sans un mot tandis que je me dirigeai en direction du réfectoire pour finir mon petit déjeuner.

Nous avions partagé bien plus en quelques minutes de silence qu'en plusieurs semaines.

**…**

Un audacieux me convoqua en milieu de matinée pour me dire qu'Éric m'attendait à la station de métro. Nous devions aller chez les érudits. Je remarquai tout de suite que son masque de froideur cynique habituel avait remplacé l'expression naturelle et apaisée de ce matin.

– J'aimerais m'assurer que le one-shot de l'autre jour n'était pas un gros coup de chance. On fera un petit entrainement en revenant ce soir. De nuit, histoire de corser la chose.

J'acquiesçai avec appréhension.

**…**

Les érudits prenaient place dans de vastes buildings dédiés à la connaissance. Des vieux meubles confortables et des bibliothèques d'un ancien temps côtoyaient des labos dernier cri en matière de recherches ; des savants en blouse et masques déambulaient aux côtés de professeurs en tailleur ou costume, bref l'ancien savoir et la science réunis. Cela me plaisait assez même si l'endroit semblait aseptisé.

Une biologiste me fit faire le tour pendant qu'Éric partait en rendez-vous. Elle finit par me laisser dans une vieille bibliothèque sentant bon la cire et le vieux papier. Toutes sortes d'ouvrages se côtoyaient. En cherchant un peu je trouvai mon livre préféré : Narnia. Un superbe bouquin relié, compilant tous les tomes.

J'étais tellement plongée dans ma lecture que je n'entendis pas Jeanine s'approcher de moi.

– Que lis-tu ?

Je sursautai. Avec un grand sourire doux elle s'assit à côté de moi.

– Bonjour Aliénor, comment vas-tu ?

– Bonjour ! Je ne vous avais pas entendue arriver. Ça va je pense… j'ai mis du temps à m'habituer mais ça va.

– Éric m'a dit qu'il n'y avait rien de nouveau du côté de notre… problème mémoriel ?

– Non, mentis-je, rien malheureusement.

– Ce qui nous confronte à un problème. Après avoir visité la faction fraternelle, nous n'aurons plus aucun recours. J'en ai débattu avec des confrères et nous pensons te laisser le choix de la faction. Ton cœur t'amènera là où tu te sens le mieux. Inutile de te re-tester, l'examen serait biaisé. Il te faudra bien choisir.

Cela me mettait un peu la pression. J'avais trouvé une certaine stabilité et je n'avais pas envie de tout recommencer. Je décidai de changer de sujet.

– J'ai voulu chercher l'histoire de la ville pour me remémorer les évènements, mais je n'ai rien trouvé.

Jeanine se fit pensive.

– Tu as raison… Rien n'a été écrit sur cela, mais il est vrai que les évènements sont relativement récents et donc encore bien présents dans les mémoires. Cependant… Il faudrait le faire afin que les générations futures ne refassent pas les mêmes erreurs.

– On m'a souvent mentionné la guerre civile, mais sans réellement me dire ce qu'il s'était passé. Comment tout cela a pu arriver ?

Jeanine s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et adopta un ton professoral.

– Nous n'avons pas été assez réactifs je suppose… Pourtant, j'ai tenté d'avertir la cité sur la dangerosité des altruistes à plusieurs reprises. J'ai également mentionné le problème d'une cellule de rebelles chez les sans-factions mais nous n'avions pas assez d'éléments. Il y a environ un an, des rebelles ont voulu prendre le pouvoir. C'était des sans factions associés à quelques altruistes. Une immense simulation était prévue chez les audacieux. Malheureusement un petit groupe de ces traîtres a tiré profit de leur faiblesse temporaire et a piraté le système. Ils ont pris possession de la salle de contrôle et ont transformé les audacieux en machines à tuer. Ils se sont attaqués à leur propre faction en premier, leur but étant de tuer leurs frères altruistes qui n'étaient pas d'accord avec leur idée de rébellion. Ensuite ils auraient marché sur la ville pour éliminer ceux qu'ils considéraient comme une menace, c'est-à-dire nous, les érudits. La connaissance a toujours fait peur… Dieux sait ce qu'ils auraient fait ensuite avec une telle force de frappe. Mais nous nous sommes relevés, et aujourd'hui, grâce au nouveau système, la ville est plus forte que jamais.

Quelque chose de faux pointait au fond de sa voix. Jeanine était la première personne à m'avoir tendu la main et de ce fait je l'avais un peu idéalisée. Mais je me rendais bien compte maintenant que si elle était une belle femme au sourire doux, elle n'en était pas moins une femme de pouvoir glaçante.

Elle prit congé pour aller à sa réunion.

– Éric est déjà dans mon bureau je crois. Tu peux rester ici en attendant ! Il te ramènera comme d'habitude.

**…**

Jeanine entra dans son bureau. Comme prévu Éric l'y attendait déjà.

– Je viens de lui parler. Selon elle rien de nouveau… Je lui ai servi notre… version de l'histoire.

– Hmm. Et vous ? Vous m'avez dit qu'il y avait du nouveau.

– En effet. Ton intuition était bonne. Il y a bien quelque chose qui cloche. Cet entrepôt où on l'a retrouvé… Comme tu le sais, il n'était pas abandonné mais cachait un de nos labos. Cependant personne n'a jugé bon de se renseigner sur ce qu'on y faisait. Les enquêteurs ont seulement listé ce qui a été détruit et le coût des dégâts.

– Et alors ? Que renfermait-il au juste ?

– Développement d'armes. Si je te dis projet PX-DM12 ?

– PX… Attendez… Ce projet était développé ici ?!

– Oui. Les désintégrateurs moléculaires. Les scientifiques venaient de classer ce projet, il était trop instable. Je pense qu'en fait il n'y a jamais eu d'attentat, mais qu'un des prototypes a dû exploser formant une réaction en chaîne, qui a tout détruit.

– D'où l'absence de preuves…

– Mais ce n'est pas tout. A côté de la fille nous avons trouvé ceci.

Elle tendit une petite boite métallique estampillée d'une grand « X » noir dans un cercle.

– Ceci est top secret et vient de revenir de l'expertise.

Éric ouvrit la boite. Il ne reconnut pas son contenu. C'était un petit appareil noir, dont l'écran de verre était fracturé. Un fil sortait d'une extrémité et se terminait par deux embouts ronds.

– Voici le compte rendu.

Elle tendit une feuille transparente qui afficha son contenu au contact des doigts du jeune homme. De nombreux détails techniques remplissaient la page mais Éric ne retint que la première ligne.

« Appareil de communication – Fabrication Sud-Coréenne – année de mise en service 2014 »

Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne savait que dire.

– Stupéfiant non ? Rassure toi, j'ai moi aussi du mal à réaliser. Ma théorie la moins absurde du moment est un vrai roman de science-fiction. Il me reste à savoir si mes hypothèses sont théoriquement possibles. Un petit groupe ultra-secret travaille dessus en ce moment.

– Corée du Sud 2014 ?! Ce pays a été un des premiers à disparaître !

– En effet. Personne n'utilise plus ce genre d'appareil. D'après les experts il ne pourrait de toute façon pas fonctionner vu qu'il n'y a aucun relais qui prendrait en charge ce type de communication. De plus, ce modèle avait une durée de vie assez courte, quelques années tout au plus. La grande mode de l'époque était de remplacer régulièrement ces objets, d'où l'inutilité de fabriquer des appareils qui durent. J'ai demandé aux musées de la ville, rien ne manque dans les réserves. Idem pour les collections privées. Il n'a aucune valeur.

– Alors comment est-il rentré en la possession d'Aliénor ?

– Tu n'étais pas né, mais il y a 50 ans, un groupe de sans factions a réussi à s'échapper de la ville. Malgré tous les efforts de nos prédécesseurs, ils ont disparu en dehors des limites. Jamais rien n'a prouvé qu'ils aient pu survivre. Seulement, je pense qu'ils l'ont fait. Grâce à des restes de la guerre, ils ont dû vivoter quelque part. Leur technologie doit dater de cette période. Aliénor doit être une des descendantes de ceux qui se sont échappés. Voilà pourquoi l'appareil aurait pu se retrouver avec elle. Maintenant, ce que je pense, c'est qu'en explosant, les désintégrateurs moléculaires ont provoqué une réaction inconnue, une sorte de faille dans l'espace, reliant temporairement notre laboratoire à l'endroit où vivent les évadés. Il y a fort à parier que ce lieu a été détruit également mais il aurait pu permettre à Aliénor de... traverser en quelque sorte.

– Donc… Si je vous suis bien… Peut-être n'est-elle pas amnésique mais simplement… au mauvais endroit. Et elle se tait pour se protéger ? Au point où on en est, on peut même imaginer que la faille, en plus d'être spatiale, était également temporelle ? Et qu'elle vient du passé ? De l'an 2014 ?!

Éric et Jeanine se regardèrent avec un air dépassé.

– On nage ne plein délire !

– C'est pour cela que j'attends plus de résultats… En attendant, utilise les évènements récents à ton avantage, essaie de gagner sa confiance, il faudrait qu'elle se confie.

– Je déteste la tournure que prennent les évènements. Nous avons déjà assez de soucis avec la monté en puissance des rebelles.

Éric quitta le bureau de Jeanine contrarié. Il récupéra Aliénor et ils se dirigèrent vers le métro. Des audacieux patrouillaient le long des voies pour les sécuriser.

Il regarda Aliénor d'un œil nouveau. Sa curiosité d'ancien érudit prenait le dessus sur l'audacieux, il voulait comprendre. Tout cela pouvait-il être possible ? En même temps la frustration le gagnait. Plus il avançait et moins il avait l'impression de maîtriser. Cela l'excitait un peu aussi. Avancer en terrain inconnu, faire confiance à son instinct et ses réflexes… Une belle partie se profilait à l'horizon et il comptait bien en sortir vainqueur…

**…**

Le soir venu comme prévu, un audacieux vint me chercher pour mon entrainement. Il me conduisit sur un toit désert et bourré de recoins et d'obstacles. Il me planta la, seule au milieu de nulle part.

_Bizarre je pensais qu'il y aurait du monde…_

Une brève douleur irradia soudain dans mon cou, comme un petit coup de fouet.

– Aïe !

– Pistolet à peinture. Ah et tu es morte au fait.

Éric s'approchait, pistolet au poing. Je frottai ma nuque et observai ma main ; effectivement, elle avait pris une teinte verte.

– Ça fait mal, tu aurais pu tirer sur ma veste !

– Moui, j'aurais pu, mais où serait le plaisir ? Bien. Tu sais tirer à partir d'une position statique sur une cible fixe ou mouvante. J'aimerai voir ce que valent tes tirs si tu te déplaces. La partie intéressante pour toi c'est que je suis la cible.

Un grand sourire de défi s'afficha sur son visage. D'un geste, il parcourut le toit.

– Et voici le terrain de jeu. Bien évidemment j'aurai moi aussi un pistolet… Des questions ?

– Oui. Pourquoi m'entrainer ?

– Histoire de te rendre utile. Tu es désespérément faible, et si tu dois rester parmi nous ce ne sera pas pour tes talents de lutteuse. Alors autant profiter de ton don miraculeux. Rappelle-toi que contre la force pure tu n'as aucune chance, utilise donc le peu de cervelle que tu as pour ruser et profiter de la faiblesse de ton ennemi. On est partis. Tu as 30 secondes pour prendre position.

Sur ces bonnes paroles il sauta par-dessus un muret et partit se cacher.

_Il est vraiment incroyable… Quel enfoiré !_

Je partis néanmoins me mettre en embuscade sur un promontoire qui me permettait d'embrasser la zone en toute sécurité. Un mouvement attira mon attention sur ma gauche.

_Merde ! Le seul endroit où il pourrait m'attendre !_

Il faisait nuit noire et on n'y voyait vraiment rien. Je descendis en silence. Un projectile s'écrasa à côté de moi, me forçant à bouger. Les tirs me suivaient. Je tentai de riposter mais sans vraiment voir ou je visais. Après une partie à découvert, je remarquai qu'il y avait un abri. Il fallait que je tente. Je me relevai brusquement et me mis à courir. Une douleur fulgurante me broya la jambe, et je m'effondrai dans un hurlement.

_Non, non ! Il a… il a tiré à balles réelles ?!_

Suffoquant de douleur je n'arrivais plus à bouger. Éric sortit de sa cachette et s'approcha. Il s'accroupit à côté de moi.

– Fléchette neurologique… ça simule une blessure par balle. Et oui, ça fait un mal de chien ! Arrête de geindre, dans 2 minutes la douleur va s'estomper.

Il arracha la fléchette et repartit. J'entendis sa voix résonner.

– On reprend !

J'atteignis l'abri que j'avais repéré et réfléchis. Je n'avais aucune chance. Même si je tirais bien, il était entrainé et moi pas. Je devais trouver son point faible. Dans un flash je me rappelai ce que Kate avait dit ce matin _« il aime se sentir puissant et dominer les filles_ ». Je devais utiliser la ruse. Une idée qui ne m'enchantait pas des masses germa dans mon esprit.

Après un échange de tirs dans sa direction, je l'appelai en criant.

– Éric ! Je n'ai aucune chance contre toi ! Alors… Je te propose un duel ! On verra qui est le plus rapide !

Je comptais sur son immense égo. Jamais il ne pourrait refuser un défi de ce genre et surtout pas contre moi.

_Bon seconde partie du plan._ Je détachai mes longs cheveux bruns et les secouai en mode « coiffé-décoiffé ». Je déboutonnai ensuite les deux premiers boutons de ma chemise de façon à faire ressortir mon décolleté. Enfin je sortis de ma cachette les mains en l'air. Je m'appliquai à cambrer le dos et à marcher à pas chaloupés, le regard droit devant moi.

Je m'arrêtai à mi-parcours et pris la pose. En appui sur une jambe, l'autre tendue, le dos cambré pour remonter ma poitrine. Gisèle Bundchen pouvait être fière de moi ! J'avais un peu honte…

Éric sortit de derrière un mur, doigt sur la gâchette, le bras tendu vers moi. Cependant je vis qu'il vacillait légèrement.

_Ah tu ne t'attendais pas à ça hein mon grand !_

Il retrouva vite sa stabilité et afficha son air habituel, la moue de l'homme sûr de lui. Nous étions immobiles face à face.

Je fis tomber mon pistolet. Cela le déconcerta un peu. Lorsque je me mis doucement en marche vers lui, il fronça les sourcils. Il resserra sa prise autour de la crosse de l'arme.

Je déglutis avec difficulté ; c'était maintenant que tout se jouait, quitte ou double.

Je stoppai ma progression lorsque le canon de son arme ne fût qu'à quelques centimètres de mon front. Lentement, je le saisis et l'abaissa doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve pointé entre mes seins. Il avait maintenant les yeux fixés sur ma poitrine. Il planta son regard de glace dans le mien. Je le sentais faillir. Histoire de l'achever je remontai fièrement la tête et entrouvrit sensuellement la bouche.

Je le forçais à reculer en avançant. Lorsqu'il rencontra le mur, je me collai à lui tandis qu'il baissait son arme. J'approchai ma bouche de la sienne. Un sourire de victoire se dessina sur son visage. C'était le moment ! Vite saisir son arme !

Mais il fut plus rapide et en se retournant me plaqua contre le mur. Il rangea le pistolet dans son étui, et me saisit les poignets qu'il bloqua contre la paroi. Il avança sa tête vers ma poitrine et déposa ses lèvres à la naissance de mon cou. Le baiser était appuyé et terriblement agréable. Il remonta le long de ma gorge et de la pointe de la langue me lécha la peau jusqu'à la mâchoire. Une pointe de chaleur et de désir irradia au creux de mon ventre. Non ! Je ne pouvais pas ressentir cela ! Pesant de tout son poids sur moi, il lâcha mes poignets et pris ma tête en coupe. Nos respirations s'accéléraient. Sa bouche m'embrassa passionnément avec une ardeur sauvage. J'avais envie de répondre à ses avances, j'avais envie de joindre ma langue à la sienne… Dans un geste désespéré et avant de me faire prendre à mon propre piège je tirai sur son arme et appuyai sur la gâchette deux fois dans ses côtes.

Il tomba à genou en gémissant. Tentant de retrouver une contenance, je déclarai avec un sourire crispé :

– Profiter de la faiblesse de son adversaire… Ce sont tes mots ! On dirait que… J'ai gagné !

Et avant de m'effondrer de peur je partis en courant pour regagner ma chambre. Non je n'avais pas gagné, je venais de déclencher quelque chose qui me faisait peur et que je n'arrivais pas à définir. Je sentais encore la brûlure de son baiser sur mes lèvres, et la chaleur dans mon ventre. La tête me tournait. Est-ce que je venais vraiment d'embrasser Éric ?!

**…**

Le jeune homme haletait. Il saisit les fléchettes dans son côté et les arracha dans un grondement de douleur. Il murmura dans ses dents serrées en grimaçant:

« La salope… »

Avec précaution et en boitant légèrement, il entreprit de rejoindre son studio.

« Tu vas me le payer ça ! »

* * *

><p><em>Really sorry pour le retard mais j'avais des examens et une semaine blin-dée, donc je n'ai pas pu m'y mettre. Pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est deux fois plus long que d'habitude :3<em>

_Au début je trouvais la scène d'entrée trop niaise mais j'ai réalisé que je venais d'avoir une conversation du même genre avec des copines... Donc tant pis je l'ai laissée telle quelle!_

_bisous les loulous_


	12. Un jardin sur le toit

_On m'a demandé des précisions sur le chapitre précédent, et c'est vrai qu'en le relisant je me suis rendue compte que la scène entre Eric et Jeanine n'étais pas très claire. Je l'ai donc légèrement remaniée pour faciliter (j'espère) la compréhension._

_Ce chapitre n'est pas hyper passionnant selon moi mais il introduit la suite, et ça promet les amis !_

_Merci pour vos reviews formidables et bonne lecture :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 <em>Un jardin sur le toit<em>**

Pendant la semaine qui suivit je m'appliquai à l'éviter. Ce qui en soit n'était pas trop dur vu qu'il était retenu sur l'affaire du train. Un second attentat avait été déjoué et les audacieux avaient besoin de renfort. De nombreux experts avaient donc été mobilisés, et une cellule de crise avait été créée. Je ne l'avais donc pas revu depuis la fameuse session d'entrainement. Il fallait pourtant bien que nous en parlions, surtout qu'il nous restait encore une faction à visiter ensemble, et je ne supporterai pas son regard malsain.

En plus des entraînements de Kate j'avais décidé de courir tôt le matin, étant donné que mon endurance ridicule commençait à me porter préjudice. Je détestai ça, mais il fallait que je m'adapte à mon nouveau style de vie et que je me fonde dans les standards audacieux. Qui impliquaient beaucoup de muscles.

Je finissais bien sûr toujours dans un état lamentable, crachant mes poumons comme une fumeuse asthmatique, mais Kate m'encourageait et Lily me donnait de sages conseils.

Un matin je me sentis motivée. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je descendis dans la fosse pour commencer mon jogging. Des coups répétés se faisaient entendre au loin. Cela venait de la mini-arène. Éric ? Il valait mieux que je m'en aille. Je rebroussai chemin mais une vague de courage s'empara de moi. Après tout, j'avais réussi cet entrainement. Peut-être pas de manière très raffinée, mais le résultat était bien là ! Il m'avait demandé d'identifier et d'utiliser la faiblesse de mon adversaire, ce que j'avais fait. Il fallait que je crève l'abcès et que je lui en parle. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se méprenne et qu'il s'imagine qu'il me faisait de l'effet. _Ça va être dur ma vieille, vu que tu n'en es pas convaincue toi-même…_

A la vue de son physique de gladiateur, ma belle motivation s'envola en un instant. Comment pouvait-il susciter en moi autant de peur et de désir en même temps ?

Je toussotai pour attirer son attention. Il arrêta de matraquer son punching-ball pour me toiser. Il m'observa puis rompit le silence.

– Kate m'a dit que tu manquais de force et de motivation. Imagine que le punching-ball est quelqu'un que tu détestes, tu verras, ça ira beaucoup mieux.

Il désigna un sac de frappe éventré par terre.

– Pour celui-là, je me suis imaginé que c'était toi… Il ne m'a pas fallu plus de vingt secondes pour le dégommer.

Je déglutis avec difficulté. Il continua sur sa lancée, les yeux dans le vague.

– Efficace comme méthode…

J'osai finalement prendre la parole.

– Je suis désolée pour le coup bas de l'autre jour… Mais… j'ai improvisé, j'en ai un peu marre de me faire massacrer à chaque entrainement, alors si je peux trouver un moyen de me préserver tant mieux. Tu m'as dit d'exploiter la faiblesse de mon adversaire, j'ai donc essayé de te surprendre, c'était une technique comme une autre.

– J'avoue que tu m'as surpris sur ce coup… La petite sainte-nitouche n'est peut-être pas si prude finalement…

Il s'approcha de moi, sculptural et transpirant d'effort.

– Tu es une petite vicieuse qui cache bien son jeu…

– Arrête, l'avertis-je, ça ne prend pas avec moi, tu ne me fais aucun effet.

– Vraiment ?!

– Je te le dis cash, tu n'es pas du tout, mais alors pas DU TOUT mon type ; ce qu'il s'est passé n'était qu'une simple tactique, j'ai déjà oublié ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suis juste venu te dire de ne pas te faire d'illusions, je n'irai pas rejoindre la longue liste de tes conquêtes écervelées... Sur ce, je dois m'entraîner, au-revoir.

Je me hâtai vers la sortie, avant de perdre la face, mais il fut plus rapide et s'interposa devant la porte.

– Il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas terminé. Or, je termine toujours ce que je commence.

Il m'attrapa par la taille et me coinça dans ses bras. D'une voie un peu rauque il me chuchota à l'oreille :

« Avant que tu ne me prennes par traîtrise nous en étions là… »

Il plaqua un baiser sur mes lèvres avec sauvagerie.

Sa main placée derrière ma nuque m'empêchait de me défiler, j'étais à sa merci.

Finalement il me relâcha. Ce que je craignais était arrivé. Mon propre piège s'était retourné contre moi. Il était le chat, j'étais la souris. Je ne souhaitais qu'une chose : m'éloigner de lui le plus vite et le plus loin possible. Avant qu'il ne change d'avis, je me dépêchai de partir.

Je l'entendis rire au loin.

– Aucun effet hein ?!

J'étais tellement troublée que je ne vis pas Will arriver au détour d'un couloir. Nos jambes se heurtèrent et il me fit involontairement un croche-pied. Il me rattrapa avec un petit rire avant que je ne tombe.

– Oula ! Attention ! C'est le monde à l'envers ! L'aveugle voit mieux que la voyante !

– Pardon… J'étais dans mes pensées… Et techniquement tu n'es pas aveugle mais borgne je te signale, il te reste un œil ! L'œil directeur si je me souviens bien ! Dis-je en reprenant ses mots.

– Un peu de respect pour l'infirme ! Tu commencerais presque à être une vraie audacieuse ! Franche et directe !

Je me rendis compte de la froideur de mes mots. Je me sentis idiote.

– Excuse-moi… je ne voulais pas te blesser…

– Aucun problème duchesse !

Il me fit un clin d'œil. Je soupirai.

– Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! J'ai assez d'Éric pour me torturer !

– Sauf que dans ma bouche, ces mots ne sont pas méprisants… Il t'imite lors de nos réunions, et c'est assez drôle en fait ! C'est vrai que tu as des petites manières, mais… sans être une de ces filles snob.

– Ça ne m'étonne même pas d'Éric… Mais toi… tu ne me connais pas vraiment ?

– J'observe tout le monde ici, c'est mon boulot, alors je t'ai remarquée… Tu me fais beaucoup penser à une vieille amie…

Il s'interrompit et son visage exprima une sorte de mélancolie. Son visage entier souriait, mais ses yeux étaient empreints de tristesse et d'incompréhension.

J'osai prononcer quelques mots d'une voix douce.

– Je te fais penser à Tris ?

Devant son air interrogateur j'expliquai que Kate m'avait raconté l'histoire.

– Exact. Elle était un peu rebelle et Éric a passé l'année à l'asticoter, pour être poli. Elle ne s'est jamais laissé faire et a toujours pris le parti de ses amis. Moi, plus que quiconque ai été touché par sa défection. Elle m'a blessé et l'amour de ma vie est maintenant presque une étrangère pour moi… Elle ne vit que pour sa vengeance.

Il se reprit et retrouva son air espiègle.

– Enfin, je t'ennuie avec tout ça ! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de courir sans regarder devant toi ?! On aurait dit que tu fuyais le diable !

– Euh… c'est à peu près ça…

– Éric encore ?!

– Disons qu'il n'a pas vraiment apprécié que je le batte hier lors d'un entrainement de tir…

– Nooon ?! Ha ha ha ! Je comprends mieux son humeur massacrante de ce matin!

Devant mon air déconfit il me prit par l'épaule et me poussa.

– J'ai peut-être bien quelque chose qui pourrait te remonter le moral…

Il me fit prendre un chemin que je ne connaissais pas.

« Cette partie du complexe audacieux est plus ou moins abandonnée » précisa-t-il.

Arrivés devant une lourde porte en fer, il l'entrouvrit dans un grand grincement.

– Après vous Mademoiselle !

La porte donnait sur l'extérieur. Enfin, plus précisément sur une verrière assez ombragé. Une vigne vierge recouvrait la majeure partie des murs, cachant la terrasse aux regards extérieurs. Des petits arbustes avaient poussé dans les anfractuosités. De nombreux pots débordaient de fleurs blanches et un jasmin grimpait le long d'une treille. Une table basse en fer forgé faisait front à un vieux banc en bois usé du siècle dernier. De nombreuses bougies à moitié fondues de toutes les tailles et couleurs parsemaient l'endroit.

Le lieu respirait la sérénité.

– Tris venait souvent ici pour se rafraîchir les idées. Elle nous avait montré l'endroit, et certains soirs, nous avons passé des soirées mémorables avec Tobias et Christina à regarder les étoiles. C'était avant que… Bref, Chris refuse d'y remettre les pieds, et je n'ai pas le cœur à y revenir seul. Mais je pense que l'ancienne Tris, celle que j'ai connue en tant qu'amie, aurait été ravie que tu profites de notre jardin…

– Will… Merci vraiment… Cet endroit est magique !

– Rajoute quelques coussins, un plaid, et ce sera parfait !

Il me sourit et referma la porte.

– Will ! Le rappelais-je, j'aimerais juste savoir, pourquoi… pourquoi Éric s'en prend il a nous ? Je veux dire, pourquoi s'en prenait-il à Tris, et puis moi ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose…?

– Impossible à dire… Il est juste sadique je suppose. Je crois que tout ça est parti d'une histoire avec une fille altruiste, mais ce ne sont que des rumeurs… Je n'en sais pas plus.

Will parti, je m'assis pour réfléchir. Un potin de ce genre pouvait m'aider à faire pression sur Éric pour qu'il me foute la paix. Il fallait que j'interroge la reine des potins et sa dauphine : Kate et Lily, les deux plus grandes commères… Malgré leur différence hiérarchique ces deux-là étaient comme cul et chemise quand il s'agissait de récolter des ragots !

**…**

L'entrainement du matin se passa bien, même si Kate continuait à me mettre des raclées en corps-à-corps. Je profitai d'une pause pour l'interroger.

« Je sais peut-être quelque chose, mais … je te déconseille d'essayer d'en tirer avantage, parce que d'après moi, ça aura l'effet inverse sur Éric. Et tu dois me promettre de ne pas dire mon nom ! Protection des témoins, OK ?! »

J'acquiesçai, pressée d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à me dire.

« Je suis de la même promo qu'Éric, et lorsqu'il est arrivé ici en tant que novice, il sortait avec une fille. Ils s'étaient retrouvés chez les audacieux. Malheureusement, elle n'a pas tenu et avant d'être recalée, elle a préféré partir chez les altruistes. A l'époque on pouvait encore changer de faction pour rejoindre les altruistes, mais ce choix était définitif. Il l'a mal vécu, et un jour son humeur s'est détériorée de manière spectaculaire. Depuis il est comme tu le connais, un coureur de jupon psychopathe. Personne ne sait ce qu'il est advenu de cette fille. En tout cas, il déteste les altruistes depuis ce jour-là. Ma théorie, c'est qu'une fois partie elle a refait sa vie là-bas, ce qui est normal. Il n'a pas dû supporter le fait qu'elle le trompe. »

J'étais un peu mitigée. Cette histoire me permettait de mieux cerner le personnage, mais c'était également une vraie bombe. Je ne pouvais pas l'utiliser contre Éric car cela risquait de m'exploser au visage.

_Zut._

**…**

Éric avait demandé à voir Jeanine. Une idée avait germé dans son esprit. Quelque chose qui pourrait les aiguiller.

Il lui explosa son plan.

– J'ai repensé à votre hypothèse. Si elle cache un tel secret, elle doit être terrifiée à l'idée de se trahir. Alors… Pourquoi ne pas la soumettre à une simulation ? On pourrait découvrir pas mal de choses avec son paysage de peur…

– C'est une idée… Confronté aux analyses du labo, cela pourrait confirmer ou infirmer notre hypothèse.

– Et nous permettre d'enfin agir en conséquence.

– Oui. Cependant il nous faut les résultats des analyses, et cela ne viendra pas avant quelques jours. Partez comme prévu visiter la dernière faction. Elle ne doit rien suspecter de tout cela. On la testera au retour.

– Cela ne m'enchante pas, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

– En effet. Oh et s'il te plait, mets la à l'aise, je veux que cette petite cachottière me mange dans la main. Elle me fait tellement confiance qu'avec un peu de chance elle pourrait tout avouer d'elle-même…

Jeanine s'en alla suivie de son assistant. Celui-ci n'était pas rassuré. La leader des érudits affichait le sourire carnassier d'un loup qui a acculé sa proie et qui s'apprête à en faire son déjeuner.

**…**

Le soir venu, Lily m'appris que les audacieux avaient organisé une soirée. J'avais envie de sortir et m'amuser pour me changer les idées. J'étais passé au dressing pour me trouver une robe. J'avais opté pour une petite robe noire, dont les manches longues étaient de dentelle noire. Le col rond était orné d'un biais de dentelle lui-aussi. Un grand décolleté dans le dos m'avait décidé à la prendre. Original sans être vulgaire. Comme disais ma mère « la petite robe noire est un classique indémodable ! »

J'avais décidé de coiffer mes cheveux en chignon flou afin de dégager mon cou et mettre en valeur mon dos.

Lily arriva dans une robe patineuse vermillon parfaitement assortie à ses cheveux. Une grande paire d'escarpins lui permettait de gagner de précieux centimètres.

Après nous être mutuellement complimentés sur nos tenues, Lily m'entraîna vers la soirée. La fosse avait été vidée à cette occasion. Les traditionnels jeux d'alcool étaient de règle, mais il y avait également une grand espace pour danser. Des canapés avaient été installés, pour se réunir entre amis. Et parce que les audacieux ne peuvent pas s'empêcher d'apporter une touche de folie, on y trouvait également un stand de tatouages et de piercing.

Ben, Job et Mike étaient déjà là. Nous passions une soirée géniale. Je me sentais un peu gênée car je m'étais rendue compte que j'attirai les regards masculins. Je n'en avais pas particulièrement l'habitude. Après quelques verres tout le monde était joyeux. Je me levai pour aller rechercher une tournée au bar, quand une personne me saisit le bras.

– On passe une bonne soirée ?

Je reconnu immédiatement la voix grave. Je décidai de ne pas me retourner et de l'ignorer.

– Nooon ! Pas même toi ne pourras me gâcher cette soirée ! Je ne t'ai pas vu, pour moi tu n'es pas là !

Il contourna le bar et vint se planter devant moi.

– Éric… va boire un verre, détends toi, saoule toi si tu veux mais s'il te plait fous moi la paix ! Juste pour cette fois ! Tu me martyriseras demain !

Les quelques verres que j'avais bu me donnaient une confiance que je n'avais pas en temps normal. Mais je voulais juste m'amuser.

Il me dévisagea avec un sourcil en l'air.

– On dirait que tu ne tiens pas vraiment l'alcool.

– Peut être… Mais ce soir je m'en fous !

– Jolie robe. Avec un tatouage dans le dos tu serais parfaite.

– Sûrement pas !

Il passa un bras autour de ma taille et m'emmena.

– Suis-moi.

Je me rendais bien compte que les regards pesaient sur nous. Il me tenait comme si j'étais sa copine ou sa conquête ; je dois avouer que sur le moment j'étais assez contente, et je n'avais pas franchement envie de résister. Il m'assit de force sur un fauteuil qui me rappelait celui du dentiste. De nombreuses plaques de verre ornées de dessins m'entouraient. C'était le stand de tatouage.

– Choisis.

– Euh… tu as craqué, je ne vais pas me faire tatouer sur un coup de tête et encore moins si tu me l'ordonnes !

– Choisis ! Tu sais… Je crois que quelques personnes seraient très intéressées de savoir comment tu m'as sauté dessus un certain soir… Je peux facilement enjoliver la chose, dire comment cette nuit était torride…

J'étais stupéfaite de tant d'audace.

– On ne te croira jamais, dis-je d'une voix mal assurée.

– Tu crois ?! C'est la parole d'un leader, connu pour ses nombreuses conquêtes, contre la tienne, simple novice amnésique…

Furieuse d'être ainsi piégée, je regardais les dessins. Avec surprise, je me rendis compte que certains étaient discrets et vraiment beau. L'un d'entre eux retint mon attention. Il représentait trois oiseaux, probablement trois choucas, en vol. Je le montrais du doigt au tatoueur. Mais avant que celui-ci ne l'ai atteint, Éric s'empara de la plaque de verre et la fracassa par terre avec rage.

– Non. Celui-là tu le vire de ta banque d'images, je ne veux plus jamais le voir.

Le tatoueur devint livide et ne répliqua pas.

– Mais… Tu as vraiment un problème Éric. Laisse tomber je vais en choisir un autre.

Même si Éric m'avait entraînée ici, je trouvais l'idée bonne. Certains audacieux arboraient de véritables œuvres d'art sur leur corps. Je cherchais un dessin qui pouvait m'inspirer, me représenter. Ce tatouage pouvait être mon nouveau point d'accroche à ce monde. Finalement j'aperçu un dessin. Je décrochai la plaque et la tendis au tatoueur. Je m'adressai à Éric.

– Retourne-toi, tu le verras quand il sera fini !

A ma grande surprise il obtempéra et s'assis en sirotant un verre.

Le tatoueur appliqua une sorte de patch sur ma peau. L'artiste m'expliqua que cette technique permettait une application sans douleur. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi tant de monde avait des tatouages ici. C'était si facile !

Avec un petit sourire satisfait je m'avançai vers Éric.

J'avais choisi de tatouer un renard stylisé dans les tons gris et orange sur mon poignet. Sa queue touffue se dédoublait pour s'enrouler autour de mon pouce et sur le dos de ma main.

– Un renard pour rappeler la ruse… Vu qu'apparemment même un leader des audacieux se laisse berner par mes stratagèmes…

Éric n'apprécia visiblement pas que je lui rappelle son grand moment de faiblesse. Il se leva et me frôla en me murmurant à l'oreille :

« Je te rappelle que toi aussi tu y as pris du plaisir ma grande… »

Une fois de plus il me vola un baiser, puis il quitta la fosse, probablement pour finir la soirée en tête à tête avec une idiote et une bouteille de vodka.

Mon enthousiasme était un peu entamé mais je retournai tout de même auprès de mes amis. Lily glapit de joie à la vue de mon tatouage et les autres me complimentèrent sur mon choix. Finalement j'avais passé une excellente soirée.

**…**

Le lendemain Kate vint me trouver chez moi. Elle m'apprit que les audacieux voulaient me faire passer un test. Selon elle, on m'avait imposé à cette faction, et pour éviter que certaines personnes ne se rebellent, on me faisait passer ces tests pour faire croire que je n'avais pas de traitement de faveur.

« C'est un classique audacieux, on t'injecte un sérum qui te place en simulation. Tes plus grandes peurs te sont exposées et tu dois les combattre. En moyenne, les gens ont entre dix et quinze peurs. Certains sont entrés dans la légende avec ce sérum, le record est de quatre peurs. »

Je n'en laissais rien paraître, mais cette histoire m'inquiétait. J'avais évidemment peur d'être découverte, peur de leur réaction. Ils devaient se douter de quelque chose, je ne pense pas qu'ils voulaient faire cet examen pour voir si j'étais effrayée ou non par des araignées ou des serpents. Ils devaient rechercher mes peurs viscérales, quelque chose de compromettant.

Il fallait que je limite les dégâts. Peu importe qu'on me croit ou non, je devais tenter le coup. Une seule personne pouvait m'écouter et réfléchir posément à ma situation : Jeanine. Il m'était malheureusement impossible de la voir aussi rapidement et de toute façon j'étais bien incapable de lui dire la vérité en face. Je décidai d'écrire.

Dans ma lettre, je résumais toute ma situation, mes peurs et craintes, mes raisons… Je m'excusais de l'avoir trompée et d'avoir abusé de sa confiance. J'étais sûre qu'elle me comprendrait et saurait trouver une solution. Je l'espérai vraiment.


	13. Ivresse

_De retour après une loooooooongue pause ! J'avais besoin de me rafraîchir les idées car je sais ou je veux aller, j'ai la trame principale et les grandes lignes de mon récit mais parfois il me manque la forme pour mettre tout ça en place. Alors j'ai tout arrêté 15 jours et là bim ! De nouveau l'inspiration ! J'ai pas mal écrit du coup j'ai de l'avance ! Je vais pouvoir retrouver un rythme normal._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 <em>Ivresse<em>**

Éric vint me chercher le lendemain matin.

Comme d'habitude nous étions partis en train. Cette fois ci le trajet fut plus long car nous devions traverser la ville jusqu'à la clôture. Les fraternels se trouvaient de l'autre côté. Cela m'étonna car on m'avait dit que le monde extérieur était dangereux. En même temps, de grandes étendues étaient nécessaires pour les cultures.

Lily m'avait prévenue :

« Tu verras, les fraternels sont… spéciaux ! Ils devraient te plaire ! Je ne t'en dis pas plus »

Effectivement, je ne fus pas déçue. C'était une bande de joyeux hippies, toujours souriant et gentils, prêts à rendre service. Je sentais qu'ils étaient tendus en présence d'Éric, mais ils n'avaient pas la même réserve avec moi. Ils détestaient les conflits, alors ils évitaient autant que possible les audacieux.

Un fraternel d'une trentaine d'années et blond comme les blés se présenta à moi.

– Tu t'es bien rétablie ! Cela fait plaisir à voir !

Devant mon interrogation il se présenta :

– Je suis Sven ! C'est moi qui t'ai trouvée le jour de l'explosion de l'entrepôt 13…

A son poignet pendait un grelot doré qui tinta lorsqu'il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Je me rappelai vaguement de lui. Enfin surtout de sa silhouette et de ce petit bruit.

Après l'avoir chaleureusement remercié, il nous présenta à son équipe.

Plusieurs personnes me posèrent des questions, on m'apporta un verre d'une boisson sucrée délicieuse, et tout le monde se proposa pour me faire visiter. Finalement, vu que Sven m'avait trouvée en premier, il fut désigné par les autres. Avant de partir faire le tour il voulait finir son travail dans les champs ; il nous proposa donc de participer un peu au potager, le temps de terminer.

Un des fraternels avança vers nous et s'adressa à Éric.

– Puisque vous êtes ici, pourriez-vous nous rendre un service ? Rassurez-vous, avec votre carrure ce sera très simple… Nous avons besoins d'un sac et demi d'engrais en plus. Si vous pouviez aller les chercher là-bas – il pointa un entrepôt du doigt – cela nous aiderait vraiment !

Avant qu'Éric ne refuse, j'acceptai de bon cœur. Ces gens étaient tellement gentils ! Et j'avais terriblement envie de me promener. Il faisait beau, j'étais enfin sortie de l'enceinte étouffante de la ville, et ici, personne n'essayait de me tuer.

Éric leva les yeux au ciel, mais finit par obtempérer et me suivre. Il se chargea d'un sac comme s'il ne pesait rien et je pris le demi sac qui restait. Enfin, il n'avait de demi que le nom, vu qu'il était extrêmement lourd !

– Bon sang, mais ils ont mis quoi dedans ?! Ça pèse une tonne !

– Non, c'est juste toi qui a des muscles sous-développés.

Il montra mon tatouage renard.

– Au lieu d'un renard, c'est un insecte que tu aurais dû te faire tatouer, c'est ça qui aurait vraiment été représentatif au moins…

– Très drôle.

_Moi je ne prends pas de stéroïdes au petit déjeuner au moins !_

L'entrepôt étant assez loin du champ, je me demandai comment j'allais pouvoir ramener ce sac. Je n'avais pas fait cent mètres que mes épaules étaient déjà au bord de la rupture. Et Éric qui semblait se balader, comme si le sac était un coussin remplit de plumes…

_Raaah, voilà idiote, si tu n'avais pas séché les cours de sports au lycée, tu serais peut-être un peu plus coriace !_

Maudissant ma faiblesse, je décidai de me concentrer sur mes pieds, foulés après foulés.

– J'en ai assez de t'entendre souffler comme une fumeuse en fin de vie, donne-moi ça. Tu es ridicule.

Sans autre forme de procès, il prit mon sac et le rajouta sur son épaule.

Fermant les yeux, je soupirai de soulagement en m'étirant les bras.

– Ouf, merci…

Je me sentais plus légère et je pouvais enfin admirer le paysage. Dans l'ensemble, c'était assez plat, avec quelques arbres. Au loin il y avait une forêt puis une chaine de montagne. Le reste était assez désertique, avec des buissons épineux et secs. Je ne sais pas si c'était vraiment dangereux, mais cela n'avait pas franchement l'air hospitalier.

Entraînée par ce semblant de liberté retrouvée, je zigzaguais sans faire attention, puis je fini par tourner sur moi-même et sautiller, cela me faisait un bien fou. La joie de vivre de cette faction avait déteint sur moi !

Éric me regarda avec un air désespéré.

– Folle à lier…

En riant comme une gamine j'esquissai quelques pas de danse.

– Souris Éric ! Pour une fois !

Une idée idiote me vint en tête. J'attendis qu'il me dépasse puis, je pris mon élan et sautai sur son dos.

– Aliénor descends immédiatement !

Ces mots ne me firent ni chaud ni froid, j'étais stupéfaite de sa force, il n'avait pas flanché un seul instant.

– Incroyable… Tu arrives à me porter alors que tu es déjà méga chargé ! Tu crois que tu pourrais me porter encore longtemps ou tu vas t'écrouler dans quelques mètres ?

– Aliénor, ce n'est pas ces sacs qui vont m'empêcher de te mettre une raclée. Descends.

– Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que c'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom.

Je sentis ses muscles se tendre. Mais avant qu'il ne me réponde, une nouvelle chose attira mon attention.

Du bout du doigt j'appuyai sur son biceps.

– Fioouu, c'est vraiment pas de la gonflette, c'est incroyable ce que c'est dur !

C'est alors qu'il laissa tomber ses deux sacs et m'attrapa par la peau du dos pour me faire face.

– Ça suffit ! Il t'arrive quoi là ? On dirait que tu as bu, reprends toi et arrête tes conneries !

– Bu ? Oui mais juste un verre de jus je crois !

– Un verre de… C'est pas vrai, ils ont dû mettre du sérum dedans…

J'avais l'esprit en ébullition. Une envie soudaine de montrer mes talents de lutteuse monta en moi. Je me rappelais les leçons de Kate et dans un enchaînement parfait, je fit tomber Éric dans l'herbe. Je l'avais pris totalement par surprise, il fut incapable de se rattraper.

A califourchon sur lui, je me sentais très fière.

– Bam ! Deuxième fois que je te bas !

Je déposai mes mains sur sa poitrine et approchai ma tête de la sienne. D'un air faussement méchant je lui demandai :

– Avoue que tu es dég' de te faire battre aussi facilement !

Il éclata de rire.

– Ha ha ! Dommage que je ne puisse pas filmer ça, ça ferait un super dossier pour la prochaine soirée !

Il me fit une petite clé de bras, et coinça mes jambes sous les siennes. Avec son deuxième coude il coinça ma tête contre son torse.

– Et non, je ne suis pas dég' comme tu dis, vu que tu ne m'as pas battu. Tant que l'adversaire n'est pas K.O, il ne faut pas crier victoire. La preuve.

La tête sur sa poitrine, j'avais autre chose en tête que d'écouter ses leçons. Un bruit régulier m'hypnotisait.

_Toum ta, toum ta, toum ta…_

– Oh ! J'entends ton cœur… Les autres ont tort finalement, tu en as bien un…

Me dégageant de son emprise je passai mes bras autour de lui comme pour lui faire un câlin. Ce son si doux et régulier était presque incongru pour Éric. Je me sentais moins euphorique. Après quelques minutes il posa avec hésitation une main sur mon dos au creux de mes reins. Je murmurai :

« Tu vois… C'est pas difficile d'être un gentil… »

Il sourit.

– Je ne suis pas censé être gentil Aliénor. Les gens comptent sur moi pour les protéger, je n'ai pas de place pour la gentillesse et encore moins pour la pitié. Je me dois d'agir avec la tête froide, sans que mes sentiments n'altèrent mon jugement.

– Peut être que ton job c'est d'être impitoyable, mais rien ne t'oblige à être un crétin en privé. En plus la méchanceté est toxique, elle t'enferme dans la solitude. Je n'y crois pas, personne ne peut vivre comme ça éternellement.

– C'est ma façon de faire. Jusqu'à présent ça n'a pas trop mal marché, je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes. Mais c'est moi et c'est comme ça.

– T'es qu'un con.

Si quelqu'un était passé à ce moment-là il n'aurait vu que deux amants entrelacés. Je venais de gagner une petite victoire. J'avais commencé à percer la carapace d'Éric. Avec regret je soupirai :

« On devrait peut-être y aller, ils nous attendent quand même… »

Éric se releva et me tendit la main pour m'aider à me redresser. Il récupéra ses deux sacs et se retourna vers moi.

– Oui.

– Quoi oui ?

– Oui, je pourrais te porter encore longtemps sans m'écrouler dans quelques mètres…

Je me sentais un peu plus calme mais curieusement je n'avais pas honte de ce que j'avais pu dire ou faire.

Éric m'expliqua que les fraternels mettaient un sérum de paix dans tout ce qu'ils mangeaient ou buvaient.

– Cela n'explique pas mon euphorie !

– Tu leur demanderas.

A l'arrivée, Sven nous remercia pour les sacs et tendis une bière a Éric en précisant qu'elle ne contenait pas de sérum. Puis il m'emmena faire un tour pour me montrer les différents légumes et les installations.

– Tout à l'heure… J'ai eu un comportement bizarre… Un peu comme si j'avais bu mais sans la démarche hésitante, ou la difficulté à réfléchir. Éric pense que ce serait dû au sérum de vérité ?

– Il a raison, chez les gens qui le prennent pour la première fois, il peut donner quelques effets secondaires. Rien de bien méchant ! Chez les gens sous pression ou stressés, et chez les gens foncièrement mauvais les effets sont également… amusants.

– Pourquoi utiliser un tel sérum ?

– Comme nous détestons la violence, cela nous aide à maintenir un climat de paix. Nous vivons plus longtemps que la moyenne de ce fait, car nous sommes constamment heureux et sans stress.

Cette douce illusion me rendait perplexe mais cela semblait marcher pour eux. Ces doux hippies n'étaient décidément pas à leur place dans ce monde violent.

Sven me présenta sa femme et sa petite fille de 3 ans. Ils nous proposèrent de partager leur repas du midi. Éric refusa (poliment pour une fois) mais j'acceptai avec joie.

C'était délicieux, les produits du jour étaient merveilleusement bien cuisinés et mon ventre s'emplissait d'une douce chaleur. Cette fois ci le sérum ne me rendit pas dingue mais la sensation de plénitude était bien présente.

Éric en fût presque déçu.

L'après-midi fut consacré aux travaux dans les champs et à la cueillette. J'étais couverte de poussière mais joyeuse comme jamais.

Malheureusement Éric était d'une humeur de chien. Il y avait un problème de métro mais les fraternels ne savaient pas pourquoi. Les seules informations dont nous disposions étaient qu'il s'était produit un incident en amont. Éric craignait un nouvel attentat. Il était comme un lion en cage, impuissant. Nous étions obligés de passer la nuit ici en espérant que tout rentre dans l'ordre le lendemain matin.

Cela ne gêna pas outre mesure les fraternels. Pour eux il n'y avait pas de problèmes et que des solutions. Sven nous mena à une maison nouvellement construite.

– Ces maisons sont pour l'instant inoccupées car elles ne sont pas terminées, il manque encore les finitions et l'électricité, mais il y a déjà quelques meubles et l'eau courante. Faites comme chez vous !

J'entrepris de fouiner pour découvrir à quoi ressemblait l'endroit. De plein pied, la maison s'organisait autour d'une pièce principale, avec une petite cuisine et une salle d'eau. Il y avait aussi… UNE chambre avec…UN lit. Double.

Éric était furieux.

– C'est une blague ?!

Une petite grand-mère arriva pour nous porter des lampes, du linge de maison et de quoi manger pour ce soir.

Un peu gênée je lui demandais pourquoi il n'y avait qu'un lit.

Avec un clin d'œil elle me dit qu'un fraternel nous avait aperçu ce matin.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas personne ne vous jugera, vous n'avez pas à vous cacher ici ! L'amour est beau et doit être préservé ! J'étais pareil à votre âge !

Avant que nous ayons pu protester elle était déjà partie.

La leçon de vie de cette petite grand-mère me fit pouffer de rire.

– Aliénor, tu fais disparaître ce sourire débile, ou je m'en charge et ça risque d'être violent.

– Je n'y peux rien c'est le sérum ! Personnellement je m'en fous, ça n'a jamais tué personne de dormir dans le même lit !

– Ouais et bien sache qu'il y a un début à tout…

Il passa sa main sur son visage.

– J'ai besoin d'un verre.

– Hum… Pas sûre que tu arrives à satisfaire ton alcoolisme chronique ici ! L'alcool rend les gens violents et ce n'est pas trop en adéquation avec le caractère des fraternels. Il y a du jus de fruits regarde ! C'est mieux non ?

– Ce sérum a vraiment des effets déplaisants sur toi… Bref, j'y vais et je ne rentrerais pas avant d'avoir bu ce putain de verre.

Je le regardai partir, nullement affectée par sa mauvaise humeur. En attendant qu'il revienne je demandai à un fraternel où se trouvait le champ de fleur dont Sven m'avait parlé plus tôt. Je me sentais d'humeur bucolique et j'avais envie de cueillir un bouquet pour remercier sa femme.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ! En espérant que cette reprise vous fasse plaisir ! (Surtout toi Nanou !)<em>

_Enjoy et à bientôt !_


	14. Licornes et arcs-en-ciel

_Je n'ai pas encore répondu individuellement aux reviews mais je compte bien le faire, car certaines m'ont beaucoup touchées ! Je fais donc en attendant un merci collectif : Merci à tout le monde ! _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 <em>Licornes et arcs-en-ciel<em>**

Je passai un moment à discuter avec la femme de Sven. Leur vie simple et enjouée me plaisait beaucoup mais ils étaient aussi déconnectés de la réalité. Ils ne voyaient pas ce qu'il se passait en ville et le fait d'avoir refusé de placer un dirigeant fraternel parmi le nouveau gouvernement était à mon sens une erreur. Je ne m'imaginais pas vivre toute ma vie dans ce délire aussi agréable qu'illusoire.

Elle tressa les cheveux de sa fille pour la nuit et insista pour faire de même avec moi. Sa bonne humeur était contagieuse. La tresse partait du haut de mon crâne et incorporait des mèches de cheveux petit à petit pour finir sur un côté. Elle coinça quelques fleurs dedans pour les parfumer ; c'était très joli.

Je ne voulais pas les déranger plus longtemps et je voulais être là quand Éric rentrerait. J'espérais pouvoir le maîtriser s'il avait bu plus que de raison.

Si seulement !

Je trouvai Éric allongé par terre dans la salle principale, un grand sourire béat sur le visage.

– Heeey ! Alors femme de peu de foi tu disais que je ne trouverais pas de bar !

– Euh... Tu es saoul ?!

– Noooon ! J'ai juste bu deux verres, c'est incroyable, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils mettent dans leur alcool mais ça me fait un effet fou !

_Mon Dieu moi aussi j'avais cet air débile tout à l'heure ?!_

Car en cherchant un bar fraternel, il avait oublié un léger détail. La bière qu'il avait bue plus tôt dans la journée ne contenait pas de sérum pour la simple raison qu'elle était destinée aux habitants de la ville. En revanche, l'alcool réservé aux fraternels en contenait bel et bien… C'était logique, l'abus d'alcool peut rendre les gens violent, alors histoire de ne pas s'en priver, les fraternels avaient trouvé la parade : le sérum de paix.

Il se releva et me regarda avec des yeux ronds.

– Tu as des fleurs qui ont poussé dans tes cheveux !

C'était la phrase de trop, j'éclatais de rire, j'étais en train de découvrir un Éric gentil et naïf…

_Bin ça promet…_

– Je crois que je vais rester ici, je change de faction, c'est trop génial… Je vois des arcs en ciels partout ! Je crois même que je vois des couleurs qui n'existent pas !

Je me rappelai les paroles de Sven :

« _Chez les gens sous pression les effets sont également… amusants_ ». En effet, c'était quelque chose !

– Éric ? Tu es couvert de poussière, tu devrais aller te laver… Va prendre une douche fraîche.

_En espérant que ça le fasse aussi redescendre…_

Pendant ce temps-là, je préparais la salade composée que la grand-mère nous avait amenée, je disposais le pain et le fromage et il y avait aussi une tarte aux mûres.

Soudain j'entendis un bruit bizarre dans la salle d'eau ; plus de trace d'Éric mais la fenêtre était ouverte. Effectivement il était là dehors dos à moi, les bras écartés et… complètement nu.

– Mon Dieu ! Éric ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Explique-moi pourquoi tu es…

Je passai moi aussi par la fenêtre, une serviette à la main. J'essayai de ne pas trop regarder mais j'avais une vue imprenable sur ses fesses...

_S'il te plait ne te retourne pas…_

– Je communique avec la nature !

– D'accooooord… est ce que tu peux le faire avec cette serviette autour des reins s'il te plait ?

– Je crois que je viens de voir une licorne ! Tu devrais essayer, on a l'impression de nager dans du coton !

– Euh… Très peu pour moi ! Merci.

_Mon royaume pour un appareil photo !_ Je n'étais surement pas la première fille à voir son postérieur mais je crois que ça aurait fait rire plus d'un novice traumatisé par Éric ! De quoi le faire redescendre un peu de son piédestal…

Finalement il noua la serviette autour de sa taille. Il m'attrapa la main et me fit tourner sur moi-même. Ses doigts s'entremêlèrent aux miens.

– Je crois que si des fraternels nous voient, ils vont vraiment croire que nous sommes ensemble !

– En même temps vu le boucan que tu as fait je pense que tout le monde nous as entendus !

Je le tirai vers la maison. Une fois à l'intérieur je l'obligeai à s'asseoir.

Il avait les cheveux qui frisottaient. Cela lui donnait un air angélique. Nous mangeâmes tranquillement, ce qui sembla le calmer.

– J'ai une question.

Il me fit signe de poursuivre.

– Pourquoi en as-tu tellement après moi ?

Au vu de sa bonne humeur, j'avais décidé de tenter ma chance. Il réfléchit.

– Je te voyais comme un poids au début. Comme ton histoire n'était pas claire, j'avais la désagréable impression que tu faisais partie des rebelles. Et tu me rappelais une ancienne élève.

– Tris ?

Il hocha la tête.

– Pourquoi cette haine envers les rebelles ou les altruistes ? D'accord ce sont des terroristes, mais j'ai l'impression que tu les détestais déjà avant… ?

– C'est compliqué.

Pour la première fois je voyais autre chose que de la moquerie, ou de la méchanceté sur le visage d'Éric. Il exprimait de la tristesse sincère, pas de l'ennui ou de la mélancolie, mais bien une blessure profonde.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre. J'entendis des bruits de vêtements et les grincements du lit.

Il s'était finalement rhabillé et se tenait allongé, bras croisés sur son ventre, contemplant le plafond. Je m'allongeai à côté de lui.

Après quelques minutes il se décida à parler.

– Cette haine des altruistes comme tu dis… C'est tout ce qu'il me reste. A mon arrivé chez les audacieux je n'étais pas seul. J'étais jeune et amoureux. Elle était intelligente, belle et combative. Mais pas assez pour survivre dans cette faction. Alors elle a décidé de partir chez les altruistes, à l'époque on pouvait encore choisir cette voie. C'était ça ou finir sans faction. Ça a été très dur pour nous deux, mais nous continuions à nous voir en cachette. Seulement les altruistes l'ont découvert. Cette ordure de Marcus Eaton nous a condamnés à devenir des sans factions. Les leaders audacieux m'ont protégé car j'étais un de leur meilleur élément, mais elle… Elle n'avait personne pour la défendre, et je ne pouvais rien dire ou faire. Elle a été tuée dans une bataille de sans-factions. Les altruistes sont responsables de sa mort. Ils se disent complaisants, accueillants et aimants, mais ils sont comme les autres.

Je ne comprenais pas comment leur système de faction pouvait encore tenir. Il était responsable de tellement de malheurs… les rebelles n'étaient que le début de la fin, tout allait imploser et faire d'énormes dommages collatéraux. Mais ils étaient tous trop butés pour s'en rendre compte.

Éric était silencieux. Je lui pris la main et de nouveau nos doigts s'entrelacèrent.

– Alors voilà. Son visage commence à s'estomper. La tristesse de l'avoir perdue aussi. Je n'entends plus son rire, ne me rappelle plus son parfum… La haine est tout ce qu'il me reste. Je refuse qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un souvenir. Et je refuse que d'autres subissent la même chose. Voilà ce qui me motive à supprimer cette faction, voilà ce qui fait que je déteste la faiblesse.

– Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

– Alors ne dis rien.

Il se mit sur le côté et m'enlaça. Sa tête était calée contre mon cou, je pouvais sentir sa respiration sur ma peau. Il me chuchota :

« Je trouvais ce sérum cool mais en fait il me rend mou. C'est bizarre. »

Je souris.

– Il te rend sacrément ridicule aussi.

– Ce qui est encore plus bizarre c'est que je n'ai pas honte de tout ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire. Je me sens juste bien. Le problème c'est que je me souviendrai de tout ça demain. Oh et tu veux que je dorme par terre ?

– Ne sois pas ridicule.

– Ok.

Toujours enlacée pas ses bras puissants, je me tournai également sur le côté. Son souffle me chatouillait toujours le cou.

– Je n'ai toujours pas compris comment tu avais fait pour faire pousser des fleurs dans tes cheveux. Tu sens bon. Comme un arc-en-ciel.

– C'est le sérum qui parle Éric, ça ne sent rien un arc-en-ciel.

– Ah. Ça a l'air tellement réel pourtant.

– Dors.

–Ok.

Je lui caressais doucement le dos de la main avec mon pouce.

– Tu vois… Même si c'est sous l'influence d'un sérum c'est agréable d'être gentil…

– Tais-toi donc…

– Amis ?

– N'exagère pas… Disons que je te fais confiance.

– Tu es dingue de moi avoue le…

Il s'était endormi.

**…**

Le lendemain matin un chant d'oiseau me réveilla. Éric me tenait toujours dans ses bras, mais j'avais bougé pendant la nuit et je lui faisais maintenant face. Je me blottis un peu plus contre lui, recherchant la chaleur de son corps, car la fraîcheur du matin imprégnait notre chambre.

– Éric ?

– Hmm.

– Tu n'es plus sous l'effet du sérum.

– Et ?

– Tu me tiens encore dans tes bras.

– …

– Tu te ramollis mon brave.

– Tu as de la chance, vu que tu as passé la nuit dessus j'ai le bras tout endormi. Autrement je t'aurais étranglée.

– C'est ça.

Le petit déjeuner nous attendait déjà dans un panier, mais Éric insista pour partir et manger en route. J'avais un peu l'impression de m'enfuir comme une voleuse sans dire au-revoir mais il ne me laissa pas le choix. Le métro fonctionnait de nouveau et il voulait rentrer au plus vite.

Le retour fut silencieux. Je faisais le bilan des factions dans ma tête. En résumé j'avais le choix entre :

- Les sincères, gardiens de la justice au rôle un peu flou et coincés comme des vieilles bigotes ;  
>- Les audacieux, qui maintiennent l'ordre à grand coup d'adrénaline et qui ne savent pas prendre le train comme tout le monde ;<br>- Les altruistes, qui aident tout le monde mais sont considérés comme des traîtres ;  
>- Les érudits, aux QI sur développés et en mal de pouvoir ;<br>- Les fraternels, sous LSD en permanence mais qui étaient les seuls à vraiment profiter de la vie.

Bien évidemment le choix était vite fait ; j'allais rester chez les audacieux, je m'étais fait des amis et je ne me voyais pas rechanger pour tout recommencer. Mais c'était vraiment frustrant de se limiter. J'avais envie d'être forte et de mettre cette force au service des autres, je voulais étudier mais avoir le choix d'aller me promener quand cela me chante.

A l'arrivée, Will et un autre audacieux nous attendaient.

– Incroyable, Éric est encore vivant après une nuit chez les fraternels ! J'avais peur que vous reveniez avec un brin d'herbe au bec et des fleurs dans les cheveux !

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire.

L'autre audacieux nous apprit que la panne d'hier était due à un problème électrique, mais que tout avait été réparé. Éric était soulagé.

– Bon Al, vu que tu as fini ton tour, on a avancé la simulation, comme ça plus vite c'est terminé, plus vite tu seras des nôtres.

_On y est._ La simulation de peurs.

– Jeanine a demandé à y assister, elle est curieuse. C'est bizarre c'est bien la première fois que ça arrive. Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien !

**…**

Une sale était dédiée à ces simulations. J'étais allongée sur une espèce de fauteuil de dentiste et reliée à des électrodes. Un écran permettait à l'observateur d'analyser mes réactions. J'espérais que ce qu'ils avaient évoqué lors de mon test au sérum de vérité – la divergence – me sauverait une fois de plus. Will me faisait passer la simulation, mais Éric était là en observateur. Jeanine était absente malgré ce qu'avait dit Will. J'aurais tout donné en cet instant pour savoir ce qu'elle avait pensé de ma lettre. J'avais espéré un tête à tête avec elle avant de vivre cette simulation. Après un temps d'attente, ils décidèrent de commencer malgré son absence.

Avant de m'injecter un produit dans le cou, Will me conseilla de réagir comme une audacieuse le ferait. Selon lui la première fois le test n'était pas concluant, et il faudrait d'autres sessions. Il me chuchota à l'oreille que tout irait bien, puis il piqua.

En une seconde tout disparu et je fus ailleurs.

* * *

><p><em>Il ne se passe pas grand chose mais j'avais besoin de ces deux chapitres pour créer une sorte de climat de confiance entre les deux personnages. J'avais aussi envie d'écrire un passage plus humoristique que d'habitude, j'avais cette scène en tête depuis les débuts de ma fanfic, c'est dire !<em>

_Je compte poster le prochain chapitre demain soir si tout va bien, les choses vont s'accélérer pour Aliénor..._


	15. Terreurs

_Je sais que certains n'aiment pas qu'on remercie les reviews comme ça mais tant pis !_

_Nanou13118 : Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! je vais essayer de publier rapidement comme ça le suspense sera moins insoutenable !_

_amandy-sombrero : merciiiiiiii je vais me dépêcher d'écrire alors !_

_guim0veX5 : c'était l'effet escompté, et oui j'avais envie de mettre un petit grain de folie dans la vie d'Eric !_

_Etincella : whahou les reviews de la mort ! ça m'a vraiment fait plaiz, merci ! Le croustillant va venir tkt, mais c'est juste que dans certaines fic ça vient très vite genre ils se détestent et la oulala l'héroïne tombe amoureuse du bad boy d'un coup et paf ils font des bébés ! Je ne trouva pas ça très crédible alors je fait monter la tension :D_

_TheRecklessAna : c'est très gentil ! j'essaie de m'appliquer :) tu m'as tuée avec l'histoire du parfum XD _

_Flicka : comme d'hab merci et bisous !_

_Yu-Luohe : correction faite merci ! il ne faut pas hésiter à me signaler les fautes !_

_nanao34410 : regarde Sparctacus ! ça te donnera une assez bonne idée des fesses d'Eric hi hi !_

_J'éspère n'avoir oublié personne, merci à tou(te)s !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 <em>Terreurs<em>**

_J'étais allongée. Un drap tout doux et blanc me recouvrait. Il était un peu effiloché et quelques fils me chatouillaient le nez. Pour l'instant rien de très impressionnant. Il fallait que je me lève. _

_Impossible. Quelque chose me retenait les bras et les jambes par derrière. En me retournant je me rendis compte que le tissu était collé à mes membres et mon dos. Je tirai un peu plus fort, mais plus je me débattais et plus je m'empêtrais dedans. Je réalisai avec horreur que le drap était en fait une gigantesque toile. Dans la panique je venais de faire ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire : me débattre._

_Attirée par les vibrations, des mygales venaient vers moi. Leurs petites pattes poilues s'agitaient frénétiquement dans ma direction. Je voulais crier mais un morceau de toile me bâillonna. J'étais entièrement recouverte de toile piquante et collante tandis que le flot d'arachnides grouillants se rapprochait de plus en plus. Je devais me calmer. Je m'obligeai à rester immobile mais mon cœur battait la chamade. Quelques pattes se baladaient déjà sur mes bras. Je pris une grande respiration comme si je voulais que tout s'arrête. Mes poumons, mon cœur, la circulation de mon sang. _

_Immobile et imperceptible._

_J'attendais. _

_Mais mes poumons commencèrent à brûler, mon cerveau avait besoin d'oxygène. Dans un réflexe de survie je pris une grande inspiration, attendant avec angoisse que les araignées se jettent sur moi ; mais rien ne se passa._

_J'étais à nouveau allongée dans des draps blancs._

_Avec dégoût, je me dépêchais de sortir du lit pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre. J'étais à présent dans le métro. Je reconnaissais les lieux, j'étais en train de revivre l'attentat. Sauf que cette fois ci j'étais à la place d'Éric et lui à la mienne. Lorsque le train dérailla, je me jetai sur lui pour le protéger. Une douleur fulgurante me traversa la cuisse. La barre de fer. Je souffrais horriblement mais Éric n'avait pas l'air de réagir. Une flaque de sang commençait à se former, et la panique me gagna de nouveau. Une autre de barre de fer me transperça, puis une autre… J'étais au bord de la nausée. Je hurlai à Éric de réagir. Mais ses yeux hagards me firent prendre conscience que c'était à moi de prendre les choses en main. Nous devions travailler en équipe comme la première fois. Haletante et souffrant le martyr je lui intimai l'ordre de m'emmener._

_« Evacue-moi… Il faut partir »_

_Il me prit dans ses bras et m'emmena ; peu à peu, la douleur s'estompa. Il ouvrit la porte d'une maison abandonnée et entra. _

_Nous nous trouvions à présent dans la salle d'entrainement. Cette fois-ci il s'anima. Il était torse nu et ruisselant de sueur._

_Il déclara de sa voix profonde :_

_« Voyons voir combien de temps tu peux résister »_

_Il m'attaqua sans crier gare. Ses coups de poings étaient deux fois plus forts que d'habitude. Il frappait dans l'optique de me tuer, et je subissais la douleur et les coups de plein fouet car je ne pouvais pas m'évanouir. Il m'était impossible de le frapper. J'essayai de me convaincre que tout cela n'était qu'une illusion, mais cela ne marchait pas. J'aperçus un pistolet d'entraînement à fléchettes neurologiques. Puisqu'Éric était trop dangereux pour moi au corps à corps je devais prendre de la distance. Je tirai une fois, deux fois et au troisième coup, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent._

_Le noir complet, abyssal. Depuis toute petite j'avais toujours eu peur du noir, mon imagination débordante m'y faisait voir quantité de monstres improbables et effrayants. Je ne savais pas m'orienter et le sol étant inégal, je trébuchais sans cesse. Des bruits résonnaient tout autour de moi sans que je ne puisse en deviner la provenance. Je tournais sur moi-même, les yeux dilatés dans l'espoir de capter un filet de lumière. Une sensation d'oppression m'assaillit. Que faire ? Je me recroquevillai contre une surface dure. Si je ne bougeai pas peut être que la lumière reviendrai ? Des choses commencèrent à me frôler, c'était pire que tout. Mon père n'était pas là pour surgir dans ma chambre comme quand j'étais petite et affronter le monstre du placard. Je devais me lever. Je remarquai deux poignées sur la surface dure. Une armoire ? Avec précipitation je les saisis et les ouvris en grand. Une lumière aveuglante m'inonda._

_Cette fois j'étais seule dans une pièce vide. Au milieu de cette pièce se dressait un miroir. Curieusement il ne me renvoyait pas mon reflet. Il y avait des gens dedans. Nombreux, en train de marcher dans la rue. Ils portaient des jeans, des jupes de toutes les couleurs, des casquettes, des voitures roulaient… C'était ma ville ! Je sautai sur ce miroir, mes mains accolées à sa surface. Mon cœur rata un battement. Ma famille ! Ils marchaient sans se soucier des autres, joyeux. Ma sœur dégustait un cornet de glace et mes parents étaient mains dans la main._

_« Maman ! Papa ! Je suis là aidez-moi !»_

**…**

Éric suivait avec attention la simulation. La première peur ne le surprit pas. Beaucoup de gens avaient peur des petites bêtes ou des insectes, et bien que cela ne l'atteigne pas, il trouvait toujours ces scènes répugnantes. Puis vint la seconde peur. Il fût étonné. D'habitude les gens avaient peur de mourir mais pas elle. Elle avait peur de ce qui pouvait venir avant, c'est à dire la souffrance, que ce soit la sienne ou celle des autres. Pour la peur suivante, il était moins sûr de la symbolique. Avait-elle peur de lui ? Pas dans le sens où il était dangereux, mais peur de ce qu'il pouvait lui faire, s'attacher et se faire rejeter. Ou avait-elle peur de faire ce qui était nécessaire même si la personne en face était une connaissance ou pire un ami ? Elle s'en sortit tout de même bien. Cela lui laissa une impression de malaise car elle n'avait pas hésité longtemps à tirer.

La peur du noir. Voilà qui était surprenant ! Une peur ancestrale. Elle n'était donc pas si forte qu'elle en avait l'air. Cette peur lui donna du fil à retordre et il crut que la simulation allait s'arrêter. Pourtant dans un sursaut de courage, elle passa outre et se retrouva face à sa dernière peur.

C'est alors que tout bascula.

La dernière peur était très claire.

Elle était séparée de sa famille… «_ Maman ! Papa ! Je suis là aidez-moi !_ » Mais ne pouvait les rejoindre. Ce qui clochait, c'est que le monde dans le miroir n'était pas comme à Chicago. C'était différent. Pas de factions, des véhicules polluants, des publicités partout…

Elle lui avait mentit. Il la regarda pleurer et vociférer, exploser le miroir avec ses poings, se taillader la peau…

Elle avait peur de ne jamais revoir sa famille.

Peur de ne jamais rentrer dans son monde.

Dans un état second, il la regarda sortir de sa transe et agripper sa main en pleurant. Le contact le laissa indifférent. Il était glacé par cette nouvelle, Jeanine avait raison. Avec mépris, il dégagea son poignet et récupéra la puce qui avait enregistré la simulation. Il partit en trombe pour le bureau de Jeanine.

**…**

Jeanine lisait avec attention les analyses que venait de lui remettre son assistant. Les chercheurs avait refait les tests deux fois afin d'être sûrs.

C'était magnifique ! Et incroyable, et terrifiant à la fois.

Lorsqu'Éric débarqua en catastrophe, elle eut la confirmation que tout cela était réel.

L'Origine d'Aliénor expliquait sa divergence. Venant d'un autre monde, elle l'était forcément. Elle n'était pas passée par le processus qui faisait que chacun convenait parfaitement à une faction*.

Elle visionna les images et partagea les résultats.

Même si les chercheurs ne s'expliquaient pas comment elle était arrivée, les marqueurs étaient clairs. D'après son ADN, elle était née vers le milieu des années 1990 (un passé tellement lointain pour eux) et possédait des gênes plus anciens que les leurs. Les analyses toxicologiques de ses cheveux et de son sang révélaient des produits relatifs à cette période.

Jeanine arborait un sourire de triomphe.

– Il faut maintenant se poser la bonne question. Que faire d'elle ?

**…**

J'avais du mal à me remettre de ma simulation. Assise sur mon lit je repensai à ce que j'avais vécu. Les audacieux étaient doués pour repousser leurs limites et maintenant je savais pourquoi. Emmitouflée dans une couverture, je ressassais ma journée. Éric était parti rapidement, me laissant seule. J'avais envie de voir Lily; quoi de mieux qu'une amie pour être réconfortée ? Une mauvaise surprise m'attendait. La porte était verrouillée.

Bien sûr, j'avais toujours la clé que Kate m'avait donnée mais cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Ils avaient compris. Qu'allaient-ils me faire ? Dans un monde où tout était prévu d'avance, ou tout avait une place précise, j'étais comme la cinquième roue du carrosse. Je venais déranger leur ordre préétabli. Je n'eus cependant pas longtemps pour me poser ces questions car la clé tourna et la porte s'ouvrit sur Jeanine.

Elle me fixa des ses yeux glacés et commença à parler

– Il y a quelques jours, j'ai reçu une lettre. Imagine ma surprise quand j'ai pris connaissance de son contenu, Aliénor. Une visiteuse d'un autre monde, c'est difficile à croire. Nous avons donc fait des recherches, des expériences très compliquées… Et il s'est avéré que tu n'étais pas folle. Je pouvais croire ce que tu disais dans cette missive. Cependant… tu m'as terriblement déçue. Dès le début tu n'étais pas honnête avec moi. Tu nous as conforté dans cette histoire d'amnésie ; qui nous dit que tu n'es pas ici depuis plus longtemps que nous le pensons, espionnant pour les rebelles ?

– Je sais Jeanine et j'en suis désolée… Mais jamais personne ne m'aurait crue ! Il suffisait de voir la tête des infirmière quand j'ai évoqué l'avion ! Tout ce qui m'est arrivé relève de la science-fiction ! Un voyage entre des mondes ! Qui accepterait de me croire ? Et quand bien même, vous ne savez pas comment me ramener chez moi n'est-ce-pas ? Alors quel aurait été l'intérêt de tout vous dire ? Mis à part vous perturber cela n'aurait rien changé. J'ai préféré m'adapter à ce nouveau monde et reconstruire ma vie.

– Peut être… Seulement tu restes un grand danger. Les gens d'ici pensent que dans le passé les gens étaient fous, qu'il n'y avait aucun ordre, que les pays étaient tous dirigés par des tyrans… Cette peur nous permet de contrôler la société, de s'assurer que tout reste en place. Mais toi avec tes petites idées révolutionnaires, tu pourrais semer le doute dans leur esprit, et détruire cette dernière parcelle d'humanité que représente cette ville. Je ne permettrai pas cela.

– Ça n'est pas mon intention ! Je n'ai aucune envie de devenir un héros, ou un martyr, ou je ne sais quoi encore. Même si je n'approuve pas cette société, je n'ai pas les épaules assez solide pour avoir envie de changer quoi que ce soit. Et je n'ai rien en commun avec les rebelles, je ne suis pas une terroriste ou une tueuse d'innocents. Je condamne leurs actions, s'ils ne sont pas d'accord je pense qu'il y a d'autres moyens pour faire évoluer la situation.

– Tu dis cela maintenant mais tu réagis trop avec tes émotions. Les rebelles pourraient jouer sur cela et te rallier à leur cause.

– Et quand bien même ? Cela ne ferait qu'une seule personne de plus qui rejoindrait leurs rangs… Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une armée entière à mes ordres !

– Une seule goutte suffit pour faire déborder un vase. Il suffit que ce soit la bonne. Il me faut du temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'on va faire de toi. Estime-toi heureuse que je prenne le temps de peser le pour et le contre, Éric voulait simplement t'éliminer. Ces audacieux et leur manie de tirer d'abord et poser les questions ensuite… Aucune vision du long terme ! Bref, en attendant mon bon vouloir, tu resteras ici, enfermée. Tu connaîtras ma réponse dans quelques temps. C'est tout. Bonne journée ma chérie !

_C'est tout ?! Je suis supposée attendre l'annonce de mon exécution ?!_

Elle avait tout prévu depuis le début. Tous ses sourires étaient destinés à m'amadouer, à me mettre en confiance. Je ne comprenais pas comment je pouvais être un si grand danger. Je n'étais rien qu'une personne de plus parmi des milliers d'autre pour eux.

Je n'avais pas de responsabilité, pas de réseaux, je n'espionnais pour personne… Avaient-ils simplement peur de ma différence ? Je ne comprenais pas.

En tout cas, je refusai de rester enfermée. Je sortis la clé de sa cachette et ouvrit la porte. J'avais besoin de me détendre dans le jardin que Will m'avait montré. je fis des détours pour essayer de ne croiser personne. J'en rencontrai pourtant une qui avait l'air nerveuse. Blonde, pas spécialement jolie, une chose me marqua néanmoins. Elle avait un tatouage sous la clavicule qui représentait trois choucas, le même qu'Eric avait détruit chez le tatoueur. Mais comme j'étais pressée et elle aussi, je ne fis pas plus attention à elle que ça. Une fois dans mon jardin, je pouvais enfin m'allonger parmi les odeurs de fleurs. Il me fallait un plan.

* * *

><p><em>*Je n'en dis pas trop pour ne pas spoiler ceux qui n'ont pas lu les livres !<em>

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre de plus !_


	16. Bury the hatchet

**Chapitre 15 _Bury the hatchet_**

Je fus consignée dans ma chambre trois jours. Le temps me semblait long mais j'allais la nuit dans le petit jardin pour prendre l'air et me détendre. J'avais plusieurs fois eu l'impression d'être suivie, mais après avoir redoublé de vigilance et fait des détours, j'avais fini par penser que ce devait être des rats ou des souris qui couraient. Le bâtiment était vieux et très peu fréquenté ; mis à part les équipes de maintenance, personne n'y venait.

J'avais juste recroisé la jeune audacieuse au tatouage une fois. Vu son air timide et stressée, j'avais parié avec moi-même qu'une histoire de cœur devait être responsable de son attitude.

Finalement on me laissa ressortir. Jeanine justifia cette remise en liberté comme une faveur du leader sincère. Après avoir été mis au courant de mon histoire, il m'avait trouvé un rôle à jouer dans leur comédie. Pour quelqu'un qui était censé dire la vérité je trouvais cela vraiment fort. J'étais désormais une jeune orpheline dont les parents avaient été tués par les rebelles, et ils me placardaient partout comme un symbole de la lutte contre les traitres des sans-factions. Mon rôle consisterait à apparaitre à la télé comme une jeune fille larmoyante à la recherche d'indices pouvant mener à l'arrestation d'individus dangereux. Pour protéger ma vie je devais jouer les collabos.

Car Jeanine avait été claire, je ne devais ma survie qu'à cela, dès l'instant ou je perdrais mon utilité, elle me ferait assassiner.

Cette succession d'évènement m'avait conduit à m'interroger sur ces rebelles. Je doutais à présent de leur existence. Et si c'était Jeanine et sa bande de conspirateurs qui avaient tout manigancé pour entretenir la peur et garder la population sous contrôle ? Je ne doutais pas de sa capacité à inventer des attentats pour renforcer son pouvoir. Quitte à devoir déplorer des dommages collatéraux.

Pour l'instant rien ne changeait pour moi – si ce n'était la terrible épée de Damoclès qui pesait sur ma vie – et j'avais repris mes entrainements.

Lily était aux petits soins pour moi, me demandant sans cesse si tout allait bien. Les autres évitaient de m' compris qu'ils avaient justifié mon absence par une fausse maladie contagieuse.

Éric n'étais pas venu aux nouvelles ce qui me troublait un peu. Il était plutôt du genre à foncer dans le tas et à venir me démolir en hurlant que je l'avais trahi. J'avais bien essayé de lui parler mais il était absent de son bureau.

Un soir, je décidai d'aller lire dans mon jardin. J'avais pris un des livres d'Éric et je ne me rendis pas compte de l'heure. La fatigue se, il était temps de regagner ma chambre. Au détour d'un couloir, quelqu'un me percuta violemment. C'était la jeune fille blonde. Je l'aidais à ramasser son sac et lui fis un clin d'œil.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, quoique tu fasses dans ces couloirs, je ne dirais rien !

Ses épaules se détendirent mais elle semblait toujours un peu suspicieuse.

En frottant mon coude je repris ma marche. Quelqu'un m'attendait devant la porte de ma chambre.

Éric. Il était avachi contre le mur et en train de jouer avec un couteau.

_Oh oh._ Je m'approchai prudemment.

– Euh… Bonsoir… Je t'ai cherché, mais impossible…

– Bah tu vois, je suis là !

Il écarta les bras dans un geste de défi. Sa démarche était mal assurée.

Je sentais la confrontation arriver. Je couru vers ma porte espérant pouvoir me barricader dans ma chambre, mais il fut plus rapide. Il m'envoya un coup de pied en pleine poitrine et me frappa au visage. Le souffle coupé, et la tête bourdonnante, j'étais incapable de riposter.

– Pauuuvre petite duchesse, sans tes gardes du corps tu n'es rien ! Je t'avais dit de t'endurcir ! C'est trop facile, tu gâches mon plaisir !

Son haleine empestait l'alcool. Il saisit ma tête d'une main et me força à le regarder.

– Le simple fait que tu sois en vie est une insulte à cette faction. Nous avons toujours éliminé les divergents et il est hors de question de faire une exception, si personne n'est capable faire ce qui doit être fait, je m'en chargerai avec plaisir !

Il me hissa sur son épaule et se mit en mouvement.

– Il y a une charmante ruelle déserte qui t'attend… Ne t'inquiète pas ma lame est aiguisée, ça ira vite… Dans quelques jours, on trouvera un corps mutilé dans une benne, on se dira « encore une pauvre victime des sans-factions… »

J'avais la nausée. Complétement assommée je ne pouvais pas réagir. La bouche pâteuse je baragouinais quelques mots.

« Désolée… J'avais pas…le choix… »

J'entendais des sons étranges comme si quelqu'un criait au loin.

– C'est ça… Tous les traîtres essayent de justifier leurs actions, mais au final… Ils restent des putains de traîtres !

Les cris s'approchèrent. Éric s'immobilisa. Quelqu'un courait vers nous, il était affolé mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait. J'entendis Éric jurer. Dans un état second, je sentis, néanmoins qu'il ouvrait une porte, me déposait dans un coin et m'attachait les mains.

Et je perdis connaissance.

**…**

Peu importe ce qu'il s'était passé, cette nuit, cela m'avait sauvé. En revanche mon réveil fut difficile. J'étais attachée à un tuyau par des menottes dont les bords d'acier m'avaient tailladé la peau des poignets. Etant resté dans la même position toute la nuit, j'avais des courbatures et ma tête tambourinait toujours.

Je ne savais même pas où Éric m'avait déposée. Apparemment c'était un loft, meublé avec gout et très bien rangé. Je n'étais même pas sure d'être chez un audacieux car tout était dans les tons clairs. Des rideaux gris pâles presque bleus, des murs blancs crème, un canapé taupe chaud, un tapis en fourrure blanche*… si je n'étais pas à moitié morte par terre, j'aurais fait une crise d'hystérie pour avoir le même designer. La journée passa sans que personne ne vienne me délivrer. J'entendais des bruits inquiétant au dehors, des cris, des tirs… peut-être même des explosions.

Le soir venu une clé tourna dans la porte.

_Alors non seulement il m'a attaché mais il a en plus fermé la porte à clé ? Il a sérieusement cru que j'arriverais à m'échapper là ?!_

J'attendais de voir avec curiosité et crainte qui franchirait cette porte. Une vision surréaliste s'offrit à moi.

Un homme aux vêtements déchirés, sale et poussiéreux, au regard hagard… Mais surtout couvert de sang caillé voire même encore frais par endroit, entra. Il avait l'air d'être sorti de l'enfer. Seuls ses yeux détonnaient dans cet ensemble. Des yeux gris acier.

– Éric ?!

Dans la précipitation pour me relever, j'avais oublié les menottes qui se rappelèrent à moi en m'entaillant un peu plus les poignets. Dans un gémissement je retombai par terre.

– Mon Dieu… Il s'est passé quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?!

Il s'était assis sur une chaise et se massait les épaules, le regard dans le vide.

– Les rebelles, les sans-factions… ils ont tenté un coup d'état. Malgré leur sous nombre, ils ont presque réussi…

– Est-ce-que tout va bien ? Les autres… Ils sont en sécurité ?

– Quels autres ?! Tous les audacieux ont été envoyés pour combattre, il fallait protéger la ville, les civils… Un carnage… Beaucoup de ces connards de sans-factions sont morts mais nous avons essuyé des pertes nous aussi…

J'étais abasourdie, tant d'horreurs en une seule journée ?

– Éric, crois-moi, je suis désolée…

– C'est ça, garde tes excuses pour quelqu'un qui en a quelque chose à foutre. Des amis sont morts hier, pour protéger cette ville de fous furieux.

Je me retins de dire que moi aussi j'étais inquiète, que mes amis aussi avaient dû combattre ! Mike, Job, Ben et surtout Lily et Kate… Tout ça parce que quelques idiots s'entêtaient à comploter pour garder leur pouvoir sur une ville en train de se désagréger.

– Je ne sais même plus si ce sang et le mien.

– Alors un peu plus de sang n'y changera rien, si tu es revenu pour me tuer, tue moi tout de suite qu'on en finisse ! J'imagine que le propriétaire de cet endroit ne sera pas ravi de trouver du sang sur ses splendides rideaux mais vu que tu as déjà commencé à salir cette chaise…

Il tourna son regard fatigué vers moi.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Où crois-tu être ?

– Aucune idée ! Tu m'as assommée puis déposée ici hier dans une crise de folie ! Ou plutôt dans un moment d'ébriété ! Vu que tu étais bourré ! J'imagine que ça n'a pas dû être facile de combattre avec une gueule de bois ? Combien de tes « amis » sont morts hier à cause de ça hein ?!

A la seconde où je prononçai ces mots je me rendis compte de la dureté de mes propos mais il était trop tard. La colère n'est jamais bonne conseillère et je regrettais amèrement mes paroles.

– Je suis désolée, j'ai vraiment été trop loin… Je regrette…

_Bien joué Al. C'était minable._

Il eut un sourire peu convaincant. Son visage laissait transparaître la désillusion et la fatigue. Il me lança une petite clé.

– Il y a suffisamment de sang qui a coulé aujourd'hui pour en rajouter.

Je me dépêchai d'ouvrir mes menottes avant qu'il ne change d'avis. Mais il ne me regardait plus et se retourna. Une grande entaille boursouflée zébrait son dos parfait. Suintante de sang et de pus, elle avait collé ses chairs à son t-shirt déchiré.

– Éric tu devrais aller te faire examiner à l'infirmerie !

– Bien sûr que non, ils ont d'autres chats à fouetter avec tous les blessés graves. Je peux encore tenir debout donc je vais bien.

Je m'étais approchée pour examiner sa plaie mais il me repoussa violemment.

– Dégage ! Tu es libre, tu attends quoi pour partir ?!

– Ecoute, je n'ai pas demandé à être ici je te rappelle, de plus cette blessure est plutôt mauvaise et a besoin d'être désinfectée et recousue. Laisse-moi m'en occuper et tu pourras continuer à me détester dès que j'aurais fini. Il te faut d'abord des soins et une bonne douche.

Je l'aidai à enlever les restes de son t-shirt. Il grimaça quand il se décolla de la plaie mais n'émit aucune plainte. Il entra dans la salle de bain. Je décidai de jeter un coup d'œil pour voir si tout allait bien. Éric se tenait debout, nu devant la douche allumée en fixant ses mains et l'eau rougie qui dégoulinait.

Il avait toujours été si fort ! Comment pouvait-il se retrouver dans cet état ? Je ne l'imaginai pas, lui le leader au cœur de pierre et sans-peur faire un syndrome post-traumatique.

Je ne sais pas trop où je trouvai le courage et l'audace, mais je rentrai dans la salle de bain et me plaçai derrière lui. Avec douceur, je le poussai doucement vers le jet d'eau chaude. Complètement passif, il se laissa faire. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Je ne pouvais pas me déshabiller et le rejoindre !

Je portais encore le pyjama de la veille, n'ayant pu me changer. J'allais être mouillée mais tant pis, il ne souffrirait pas d'un passage sous la douche.

Je savonnai mes mains et commença à lui nettoyer le dos en douceur. Il s'appuya bras tendus contre le mur, la tête penchée en avant. Mes mains montèrent vers sa nuque puis ses épaules au gré des creux et des bosses que formaient ses muscles saillants. Il se retourna. J'étais incapable de soutenir son regard mais je ne pouvais pas baisser la tête vu ce qu'il y avait en bas… Je me concentrai donc sur ses bras, ses poignets, ses longs doigts. Mes mains finirent par s'égarer sur son torse et ses pectoraux parfaits, ses abdominaux… je ne pouvais pas aller plus loin, la situation était déjà bien assez bizarre et sensuelle à mon goût. Malgré la chaleur de l'eau il avait la chair de poule. Simplement, il saisit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa. S'en était trop pour moi, j'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et lui rendit son baiser. Sa langue vint caresser la mienne avec douceur d'abord, puis fougueusement. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour arracher mon débardeur et coller sa peau à la mienne. Ses mains parcouraient mon dos puis remontèrent vers ma poitrine. Chacune d'elle se posa sur un sein en les emboîtant parfaitement. Enivrée de désir je lui mordis le cou puis l'embrassa sauvagement. Lorsque sa main descendit pour passer sous mon short je commençai à paniquer.

– Non ! S'il te plait attends ! Pas… Pas comme ça… Je ne suis pas prête pour ça !

Mon refus lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide et le ramena à la réalité. Il s'écarta de moi.

Je sortis de la douche et m'emmitouflai dans une serviette. Complètement troublée, je partis m'asseoir à l'autre bout de la pièce dans un fauteuil. Il ne tarda pas à me suivre et me tendit un t-shirt, un caleçon et un sweat.

Tout était trop grand pour moi mais au moins j'étais couverte et sèche.

En silence et avec précaution je désinfectai sa plaie puis fit les points pour la recoudre à l'aide son kit de secours. J'apposai un pansement pour protéger le tout.

Alors que je me préparai à partir, il me saisit le poignet.

– Reste. Je ne veux pas être seul cette nuit. S'il te plait.

Il me serra dans ses bras et me caressa le dos, son visage enfoui dans mon cou. Voyant que je ne résistais pas il me souleva, m'embrassa et me porta jusqu'au lit.

– J'aime quand tu me touches, j'aimerai que ça ne s'arrête jamais… Seulement tout cela est nouveau pour moi et je ne me sens pas encore prête. Tu peux attendre ?

Il hocha la tête. Il s'endormit dans mes bras et je sentais que je n'allais pas tarder à faire pareil.

Notre relation était bizarre. A base de dispute et de réconciliations, n'importe quel psy aurait adoré nous examiner. J'étais tombée amoureuse de mon tortionnaire et il s'était attaché à moi, son otage. Quel curieux couple nous faisions…

* * *

><p><em>*Pour tous les amis des animaux, la fourrure est bien évidemment en synthétique :)<em>

_Je ne sais pas quand j'aurais le temps de poster le prochain chapitre car cette semaine j'ai des examens. Je pense que je n'arriverais pas à le mettre en ligne dans 3 jours, donc ce sera plus vraisemblablement en fin de semaine !_

_Dans le prochain chapitre, l'explication de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit là, peut être du point de vue d'Eric, ça changera un peu !_


	17. Le jour d'après

_Comme dirais l'autre "I'm back !"_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16 <em>Le jour d'après<em>**

_Titubant et maudissant les trop nombreux verres d'alcool bus le soir, Éric s'équipa pour la bataille. Un de ses subordonnés était venu le chercher. Les rebelles avaient lancé un assaut sur plusieurs fronts, à savoir le QG des audacieux, le centre-ville et les rues. Il s'administra un sérum pour se remettre les idées en place et commença à organiser leur défense. Max et les autres lieutenants faisaient de même._

_– Éclaireurs, je veux un rapport dans les 5 minutes, pour connaitre la position, la force, l'armement et le nombre d'ennemis, go !_

_– Les snipers, en embuscade et en surveillance sur les points hauts. Ne tirez qu'à mon commandement !_

_– Chaque division, mettez-vous en rapport avec votre capitaine, certains sont déjà partis sécuriser la ville, les autres en défense !_

_Les différentes escouades partirent aux points stratégiques. Éric avait pris le commandement de l'une d'elle._

_En embuscade sur une balustrade, ils observèrent les sans-factions venir vers eux. Arrivés à l'escalier, ces derniers semblèrent se désolidariser. Un flottement parcouru leurs rangs. La majorité se mit en marche vers l'étage tandis qu'un petit groupe se détacha pour partir dans une autre direction. Le leader du petit groupe s'égosilla pour rappeler les autres vers eux, mais voyant qu'ils étaient incontrôlables, abandonna et partit avec son escouade._

_Éric lança l'assaut. Piégé dans l'escalier, les rebelles n'eurent aucune chance et se firent descendre comme des lapins. Un retardataire arriva en bas des marches. Éric le reconnu immédiatement : mat de peau, brun, l'allure fière d'un homme de tête ; c'était Quatre. Décontenancé face à la mêlée, il s'enfuit par le même chemin que le petit groupe. Éric hurla de rage :_

_« TOBIAS ! »_

_Il se fraya un chemin dans les escaliers, écartant les derniers survivants comme s'ils étaient des fétus de paille. L'un d'eux brandit un couteau et lui taillada le dos. Éric se retourna pour voir un sniper abattre le rebelle. Il se lança à la poursuite de Quatre mais fut stoppé par d'autres combats. Consumé de rage, il massacra tous les sans-factions qui eurent le malheur de se trouver entre lui et sa proie mais c'était peine perdue. Il lui avait échappé. _

_Lorsqu'il n'eut plus de balles, il récupéra une lame rebelle et taillada les membres, les visages, les corps qui passaient à sa portée... Il perdit finalement son couteau en poignardant un ennemi, mais continua avec ses poings. Il frappait mécaniquement, presque chirurgicalement pour se venger de la perte de son ennemi. L'absence d'adversaire à combattre le laissa désemparé et couvert de sang à la tombée de la nuit. Tous les assaillants étaient morts ou en fuite._

_Porté par l'euphorie de la bataille il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait parcouru une grande distance et qu'il se trouvait maintenant dans les rues menant au centre-ville._

_Il releva la tête et parcouru le champ de ruine en face de lui. Au loin une jeune fille blonde lui faisait face. Malgré la distance entre eux la haine se lisait sur son visage. Elle disparut dans les décombres. La rage remonta en lui._

_– Tris…_

Éric se réveilla en sursaut. Le réveil indiquait 3 heures du matin. Sa blessure dans le dos le faisait souffrir. Avec une délicatesse qu'il ne se connaissait pas il décala doucement Aliénor pour ne pas la réveiller et sortit du lit. Un verre d'eau, un antalgique, et la douleur ne serait plus qu'un souvenir. Son verre à la main, il contempla la jeune fille qui occupait son lit. Les bras écartés elle prenait quasiment toute la place. En temps normal, il aurait réveillé sa compagne d'une soirée et l'aurait jetée à la porte pour finir sa nuit tranquille. Mais pas elle. Cette casse-pied d'un niveau olympique arrivait à le toucher comme nulle autre avant elle. En sa présence il recommençait à avoir peur. Peur de perdre un être cher s'il s'attachait trop, peur de s'écarter du chemin qu'il s'était tracé, peur de changer.

Il retourna se coucher, se mit sur le côté pour soulager son dos douloureux et glissa un bras sous la tête d'Aliénor. Du bout des doigts, il joua avec les cheveux bruns de la jeune fille. Les images de la bataille lui revenaient en tête.

Aliénor le frappa involontairement en bougeant, mettant fin à sa rêverie macabre.

Elle respirait paisiblement.

Il huma le parfum de sa peau. Il y avait plus que de l'attirance physique entre eux, lui l'éternel tombeur de filles, était en train de tomber amoureux. Sa fierté en prenait un coup. Elle n'était pas la plus jolie, pas la plus forte et n'avait même pas les qualités d'un leader. Mais elle s'était accrochée, quitte à être agaçante et ne s'était jamais laissé faire. De plus la façon qu'elle avait de rougir à chaque fois qu'il la regardait le faisait sourire. Contrairement aux autres filles elle ne faisait pas semblant de ne pas être impressionnée devant lui.

Pour une fois il ne regretta pas d'avoir bu plus que de raison. Sans ça, il ne serait jamais allé la trouver et elle aurait dû se battre. Il refusait de l'imaginer la peau blanchie par la mort, baignant dans son sang mélangé à celui de l'ennemi. Il ne voulait pas revivre une deuxième fois la perte de celle qu'il aimait.

Une pulsation douloureuse de sa blessure lui rappela l'enfer de la veille. Il rejoua le scénario de la bataille. Une chose lui échappait. Si seulement les rebelles avaient formé un groupe uni, ils auraient pu gagner en comptant sur l'effet de surprise. Pour un observateur lambda cette attaque pouvait paraître structurée. Mais son œil de guerrier averti avait décelé une faille derrière leur apparente organisation. Les rebelles formaient bel et bien deux groupes. Intuition confirmée par un rapport de fin de journée. Des petits commandos avaient pillé quelques magasins et entrepôts. Ils manquaient donc de nourriture, de médicaments et d'armes.

Cette bataille aurait donc servi à cacher leurs vols ? Cela ne tenait pas debout, c'était un trop grand sacrifice de vies humaines. D'autant plus que l'affrontement avait dégénéré. Des individus sous armés et incompétents s'étaient joint aux combattants et avaient payé le prix fort.

Oui, quelque chose lui échappait. Il inspira profondément et souffla doucement. Il devait dormir.

– Tais-toi, lui intima la voix endormie d'Aliénor.

– Je n'ai rien dit !

– Hmmm, c'est tout comme, tu réfléchis tellement que je t'entends presque. Dors.

– Tu prends toute la place.

Elle se redressa et regarda le lit.

– Ah oui.

Elle retomba sur les coussins sans modifier sa position pour autant.

– M'en fous. Tu n'avais qu'à choisir une chambre avec un lit king-size.

– Mon lit me convient très bien merci. Tu t'adaptes ou tu t'en vas… et tu dois aussi s'adapter à son propriétaire…

Avec un sourire rusé il se plaça au-dessus d'elle et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou.

– Attend… On est dans ta chambre là ?!

Surpris, Éric arrêta ses caresses.

– Mais… Où croyais-tu être ?!

– Bin… Je croyais que tu avais choisi une chambre au hasard, moi ! On est vraiment chez toi ?

– Il faut bien que je vive quelque part idiote, et je n'entre pas chez les gens comme ça pour accrocher un prisonnier au radiateur ! Réfléchis !

– Je sais pas, j'ai toujours cru que tu vivais dans ton bureau, il y a un lit après tout !

– Oui, pour les fois où je travaille tard ! Je ne suis pas un sauvage, j'ai également besoin d'un chez-moi ! J'apprécie vraiment la façon dont tu me vois, merci !

Il claqua un baiser faussement énervé sur les lèvres de la jeune fille et recommença à descendre dans son cou en l'embrassant.

– Mais alors… C'est toi qui a décoré cet appart' ? Parce que c'est vraiment trop beau ! Et pour un audacieux les couleurs ne sont pas représentatives ! Entre nous, le tapis… il est en vraie fourrure ?

Éric se laissa retomber sur Aliénor.

– Peux-tu au moins faire semblant d'être concernée par mon charme ?! Je suis en train de t'embrasser et tu parles chiffons !

– Ton charme ?! Tu te surestimes mon cher !

– Vraiment… ?!

Il approcha ses lèvres de celles de la jeune fille mais ne l'embrassa pas. Il chuchota :

« Non ce n'est pas de la vraie fourrure, j'ai autre chose à foutre que de tuer des ours pour me faire une descente de lit… mais cette fourrure synthétique est presque aussi douce que de la vraie…» il caressa les cheveux de la jeune fille.

« Et ses rideaux, en soie… sont d'une douceur incomparable… » Sa main s'égara sur le ventre d'Aliénor et remonta vers sa poitrine en une caresse sensuelle.

« Et les coussins… sont fermes et rebondis… » Ce faisant, il attrapa brusquement les fesses de la jeune fille, ce qui rapprocha un peu plus leurs corps. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur la joue rose d'excitation d'Aliénor.

« J'aime y déguster un bon whisky à la saveur… sucrée et enivrante… »

Haletante, elle attendait le baiser final. Mais rien. Elle ouvrit un œil puis l'autre. Éric souriait de toutes ses dents comme un gamin ravi de sa blague.

– Alors ? Tu trouves toujours que je surestime mon charme ?!

– Sale… Sale traître ! Je te hais !

Elle agrippa un coussin et le lança contre son visage hilare.

– Tu t'enfonces toute seule à chaque fois ma belle !

Elle se retourna bras croisés en boudant.

Toujours en souriant, il s'allongea derrière elle et l'entoura de ses bras puissants, puis ramena la couverture sur eux. Il déposa un baiser léger sur sa nuque et s'endormit.

**…**

Les jours suivants furent consacrés au nettoyage, à l'inventaire et à l'évaluation des pertes. Pour ma part, j'aidais à l'infirmerie. Seuls les blessés légers ou ceux en voie de guérison étaient présents. Les autres étaient à l'hôpital.

Cette tâche me permettais de réfléchir à ma relation. Je ne savais pas trop comment la qualifier. Mon instinct me disait qu'un cap avait été franchi et je savais qu'Éric s'en était rendu compte également. Je l'avais vu repousser les avances d'une stupide bimbo brune, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais fait avant.

Criais-je victoire trop tôt ? Je ne savais pas quoi penser.

Je repensai aussi aux rebelles. Ces derniers étaient vraiment dangereux et prêts à tout. Pire, ils n'avaient rien à perdre. Cela démultipliait leur dangerosité.

Ce futur incertain ne m'enchantait pas.

_Mouais… Une autre journée chez les audacieux… La routine habituelle quoi…_

**…**

Éric était partagé. D'un côté il était troublé par ce qu'il éprouvait pour Aliénor, de l'autre il était en quelque sorte soulagé d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter. Il mourrait d'envie de se dévoiler à elle mais son ego meurtri et emprisonné dans une carapace d'acier l'en empêchait. De plus cela le rendait faible et l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Cette relation ne devait pas être rendue publique.

Il était en route pour voir Aliénor. Un haut responsable sincère avait eu une idée que Jeanine s'était empressée d'approuver.

« _Cela nous arrange… Au mieux elle réussit sa mission, au pire elle se fait tuer… Dans les deux cas c'est bénéfique pour nous, n'est-ce-pas Éric ? Voilà quelque chose qui devrait te ravir_ ».

Evidemment en façade et fidèle à lui-même il avait acquiescé. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, la foi inébranlable qu'il avait envers Jeanine avait flanché. Il mourrait d'envie de claquer du poing sur la table et de refuser.

Ce qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas faire.

Il trouva Aliénor agenouillée devant un jeune audacieux. Elle avait fait un bandage à l'ours en peluche que le petit garçon tenait dans ses bras.

« Tu vois ? Il est guéri ! Il a été très courageux. A toi maintenant. Je suis sûre que tu es aussi fort ! »

Éric leva les yeux au ciel. Jamais il n'aurait eu la patience de faire cela. Il était plutôt du genre direct. Marche ou crève. La douleur n'est qu'une information après tout, il suffit de passer outre.

Il attendit qu'elle finisse pour la rejoindre. Le petit garçon, tout sourire la remercia et s'en alla avec sa mère.

Aliénor se tourna vers Éric un peu surprise.

– Ça va ?

– Moi oui. Toi en revanche… Les leaders t'assignent une nouvelle mission.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

– Tu es envoyé en infiltration chez les sans-factions.


End file.
